I'd say 'No' anyway
by fabulouis91
Summary: ONE DIRECTION.Louis/OC. Rebellion! Love! Secrecy! What more could you want from a story? M for language. Appreciate if you review it. First 1D story! Story better than summary. Read and review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

OC Description  
><span>Name: <span>Vanessa Bamford  
><span>Nickname(s): <span>Ness, Nessa  
>Age: 17<br>Hair colour and description: Chest length dark brown hair with choppy layers and a sweeping fringe.  
>Eye colour: Very very light blue eyes almost grey  
>Distinguishing features: A Marylin Monroe beauty mark just at the end and underneath her right eyebrow<p>

Family:  
>In her house, there is only her, her mum(Susan, 39) and her little sister(Tracy, 7).<br>Her mum is small with short blonde hair and green eyes.  
>Her little sister is small too with long brown hair and green eyes like her mum.<p>

Other:  
>Relationship status: Single :(<br>Friends: A few gal pals at school, used to be friends with Louis Tomlinson before he got onto XFactor and fame. They used to be in the same Form group at school. So they saw eachother nearly everyday and were partners in English, Spanish, Music and PE.  
>Likes: Storms, Rain, Chocolate, Rock Music, Story Writing, Celebrity Juice(Keith Lemon's show)<br>Dislikes: One Direction, Dogs, Homework and Essay Writing.  
>Personality: Loud, Hardworking, Funny, Intelligent, Random.<br>Other: Used to work backstage on the XFactor as a Studio Hand. She made sure everybody's checked in and escorted them to their dressing rooms and stuff. (Must of sucked if she hated 1D...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Coffee Clatch  
>January 10th 2012<br>"Turn it fucking down, Tracy! I will snap that damn CD!" She screamed through her bedroom wall to her little sister. The music was quick to turn up. Nessa threw her selection of polo shirts onto the floor and stormed to her sisters room. The white wooden door was plastered in their faces. "I said turn it down!" Ness bawled, unplugging the stereo from the wall. Her sister sat cross legged on her bed in silence. Tracy's room was pink. WAS. You can't even see the pink. One wall has Harry plastered on it, the other walls... Just the rest of them. Her laptop was on her knees. A stunned expression was on her face. Vanessa peered her eyes. "What's bloody wrong with you?"She snapped. Tracy said nothing. When Vanessa turned to strut away, Tracy let out a high pitch scream.  
>"THEY'RE TOURING! THEY'RE TOURING, NESSA!" She screamed. Vanessa threw her head back in disgust and her sister pushed past her to sprint downstairs. Nessa looked around her sister's room and screwed up her nose. Not out of jealousy. Not out of hatred. But out of sadness. She missed her form friend. She missed her English, PE and Spanish partner. They had eachother's numbers. He promised to text or phone when he got there. Fame, that is. They used to talk about how they would do amazing things with their lives. They had a bet. The first person to know about their fame would be eachother. They didn't like eachother in a certain way, just as a work partner and barely even aquaintences.<br>When she snapped oit of her daydream and depression, her sister pulled at her shirt.  
>"Mum wants to talk to you downstairs! It's about my birthday." She said with a sweet smile. Vanessa pushed Tracy away and grabbed her iPhone and bag for work.<br>"Mum, can we make it quick. I'm going to be late for work." She sighed when she zipped up her jumper.

"Now, all you have to do is give her the tickets tomorrow and you will go to the CD signing in the morning and the concert with her tomorrow night. No arguing. No 'if's or but's or maybe's'. You will take her." Her mother told her from the couch with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Vanessa stood motionless with a gaping mouth. There were inaudible squeals and sighs.  
>"Fucking hatered towards me." She scowled under her breath before she closed the front door. Vanessa closed her eyes and took in a breath before unlocking her car and driving to the city centre.<br>Strolling through the city centre to get to her work, a large open top bus, ground at a halt and was surrounded by screaming girls, stretching back to about 100 metres. Camera crew were packing up. Some were crying. Some had fainted. Some had fallen from trying to climb the outside of the bus. _Music Video _she thought. It made her scoff. She walked a few metres before stopping and turning to face the bus. Guilt. Guilt for pushing her sister away. Her hand fished out her phone and she took a picture of the five boys ontop of the bus, waving to their hundreds of fans. Her eyes met Harry's. Then Niall's and Zayn's. Nessa hurried off before more crowds gathered.

The shop was quiet. Everybody was crowded round the bus that she could see from a mile away. The doorbell chimed and squeaked closed.  
>"Can I get two Iced Caramel Mocha's with extra cream, a Gingerbread latte with an extra shot of coffee... a Chai Tea... and just a latte?" He said to Ness in the Coffee shop. She nodded and marked cups.<br>"Cream. Shot... Latte..." Nessa didn't look at the customer. She passed the paper and cups onto the next person at the coffee machine. She hummed as she typed in the costs, adding on her fingers as she done so.  
>"Anything else for you?" Vanessa smiled to the till, still not looking.<br>"Just half a dozen of your best selling cakes please." The man chuckled. She turned her head to look at the person who was already filling the paper bags. Ness looked back at the till and continued adding.  
>"£28 please?" She smiled, finally raising her head and stumbling back slightly. Mr Harry Styles stood with a gleaming smile on his face as he rumaged through his wallet. She almost threw the cups down as she leant over the counter to kiss him. A long, casual kiss. A fangirl kiss. Fireworks. Cupids. Loveh-<br>"Nessa?" Harry asked as he noticed her name tag on her green apron. There was a zoning-in sound in Vanessas head and she blinked before blushing.  
>"Sorry... Thank you." She greatly smiled as he handed her a ten and a twenty, "D-Do you have a..." She lost her words and Harry picked up one of the green cards on the counter.<br>"Speciality card?" He sniggered as he held it infront of her.  
>"Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry." A Doncaster voice repeatedly asked quietly ask he came into the shop.<p>

"Louis, here. Take Zayn's as well."Harry smiled as he took the cups from the counter and handed them to Louis. There was a pause. Harry filed his money away as Louis and Vanessa just looked at eachother.  
>"Vas happenin', guys?" Zayn chuckled as he came through the door. "Want a picture?" Zayn swiped his coffee from Louis' hand. Liam and Niall followed suit and all five were gathered around the counter, joking with eachother as she made up her mind. Louis was still bemused. His Gingerbread latte was burning through the cardboard holder and he set it down quickly. She looked at him holding his red hand and flinched before sharply turning and dampening a sponge.<br>"Here." She smiled awkwardly. Shamefully. The first words she had spoke to him in at least two years. Since he signed up for XFactor, he dropped out of school and she never spoke to him again until now.  
>"So... Snappy Snappy?" Zayn asked with a wicked smile. She nodded and took her phone out of her apron and handed it to her co-worker. She couldn't believe this was happening. She suddenly didn't despise them. She put her hands sheepishly into her apron pocket and felt Harry and Liam's hands go around her back. Louis knelt infront of her whilst Niall was on Zayns back with his thumbs up.<br>"Going to the CD signing tomorrow?" Niall smiled before the flash went off. They all blinked.  
>"Yes. With my little sister. She loves you guys. It's her birthday tomorrow."Vanessa cringed, putting loose hair behind her ear.<br>"Aww. How old?"Liam grinned.  
>"Eight. We're going to your concert too." She laughed. Louis eventually stood up and smiled.<br>"Look, I'll tell you something. Since it's your sister, I'll sneak you into VIP. Being her birthday and all." Harry charmed. Vanessa felt a sweat coming on. She felt sick with newfound excitment.  
>"Harry, you can't do that. It's fine."She argued lightly with her hand on her heart. He shook his head.<br>"Seven O'clock at the side doors of the arena. We'll get you reserved front row and backstage. Maybe even the afterparty..." Zayn smiled. She went to speak and Harry put his finger to her mouth.  
>"A close friend of Louis' is a close friend of ours." He winked.<p>

She saw them out, with a kiss to the cheek from each of them. The Louis kiss was awkward for both of them but it made the other boys snigger. Niall was last out.  
>"So, we'll see you tomorrow then?" He smiled. Nessa nodded and he tightly hugged her.<br>"BYE,NESSA! WE LOVE YOU!" Harry and Liam yelled from down the street. She turned to face back into the shop. She felt all jelloid.  
>"I'm taking the rest of the day off."Nessa giggled childishly as she hung her apron up and collected her tip. She never gets left thinking anymore, she shoved the money into her jeans pocket, collected her things and hit the shops.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Concert Timings  
>January 11th 2012<br>"What are we doing, Nessa? The front is around the other side."Tracy winced with her handmade poster in her hands. Vanessa gripped her sisters hand and felt butterflies come to her stomach. They reached the side door and she knelt infront of Tracy.  
>"Remember when I went to work yesterday?"She asked, fixing the collar of her sisters fangirl t-shirt. Tracy nodded as Ness took her phone out. "Well... I assume from this picture you'll know why I was so happy."She grinned, flipping her phone around to show Tracy. Her sisters face fell and went pale just as the lock of the door opened.<br>"Vanessa. Come on." Zayn whispered, holding the door open for them both. Tracy was just in a pure state of shock and amusement. "You must be Tracy." He said, walking between them both. Tracy couldn't talk one word until she got to the dressing room where she broke down as she saw Harry and Niall.  
>"I-I...I love you so much!" She wailed to them. They both got up and knelt infront of her, hugging her simultaniously. "So-So... Much!" She cried. Louis walked with his beanie in his hands and twisted it around as he spoke to Vanessa. Liam walked in with a mouthful of toothpaste.<br>"Your girlfriends here!" He laughed at Louis who went a tomato red. Vanessa raised an eyebrow as a tall, slim, blond haired woman walked in with legs up to there and heels as big as her hand. It was loosely twined over her shoulder and down onto her flowing red top and brown chinos.  
>"My room is covered in your posters!" Tracy wailed with a smile. It made Harry blush as he reached for Tracy's present from them. A framed Harry Blazer with their signatures on it, their doll selection all signed, a calendar which was signed and a copy of their book.<p>

"You're doing well today, aren't you?" The blond _woman _smiled down at her. Tracy nodded with a squint. "VIP passes, front row seats, signed memrobilia. All that's missing is a kiss." She chuckled before taking Louis' hand. Nessa broke away from the corner of the room and caught Harry kissing Tracy on the cheek with her phone before they were rushed off to their seat. Tracy never moved her hand from her cheek. The theatre filled. Girls were screaming and crying as the lights went out and the floorlights switched on. Nessa sat with the most eager smile on her face for her little sisters amusment.  
>"MARRY ME, NIALL!"<br>"KISS ME!"  
>"LIAMMMMMMM!" Girls screeched. You could imagine with 9,000 screaming girls.<br>"Hello, DONCASTER!" Harry bellowed as he ran onto stage. Ness could feel her heartrate pick up as the rest ran on.  
>After several thrusting motions and screams from the fans, the concert was almost over in a split second. It really went by that fast. "But before we go-" Zayn began, followed by Niall.<br>"There is a special birthday girl out there somewhere." He smirked. Harry jumped down off of the stage and invited Tracy over the barriers and up onto stage.  
>"Say 'Hi' to Tracy, everybody!" Liam yelled out to the sea of darkness and flashes. Louis knelt down next to her,<br>"How old are you today?"Louis asked. There was a pause.  
>"I'm eight."Tracy quivvered with a big grin and her eyes on her big sister. The whole crowd 'ooh-ed'.<br>"Can we all sing a Happy Birthday to our YOUNGEST FAN!" Louis hollered. The crowd cheered. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Tracy! Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody in the hall chorused. Almost everybody cheered.  
>"You can come backstage with us, if you like." Louis smiled at her infront of the thousands. There was a silence. Tracy nodded.<br>"THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO SHOWED UP AND GAVE YOUR SUPPORT! AND I GUESS WE'LL SEE ALL OF YOU AGAIN WHEN WE COME BACK FROM NEW YORK!" Niall shouted to them, leaving the crowds cheering and sobbing at the amazingness of the concert. Vanessa slipped down into her seat and picked up her handbag.

The crowds didn't disperse. They just waited for them to come back on. Vanessa rolled her eyes and made her way backstage after briefly arguing with security. Her and her sister sat and laughed with the boys backstage. Louis looked on from his girlfriend. He hadn't an interest in the slightest. She had went in for pecks and he directed them to his cheek.  
>"Mums waiting outside for us." Nessa sighed whilst slipping her phone back into her pocket. Tracy didn't want to leave but succumbed to avoid the wrath.<br>"It was so amazing meeting you! All of you!" Tracy squealed, going to hug each and everyone of them.  
>"Come on, I'll walk you out." Harry smiled with a gentle touch on Nessas shoulder.<br>"Yeah, me too. Not spoke to your mum in a while." Louis sighed. They chittered as they got to the exit door and Zayn ran up behind them.  
>"A souvenir" Zayn laughed. He chucked a brown, SC&amp;CO jumper in her direction, "And also to remind you of me" Zayn grinned with an angelic flicker of his eyelashes before running back to the dressing room. Louis skipped out to the cold harsh weather and ran to the white Beetle parked at the greeted eachother as any body would when they see their best friend. They wern't best friends. His mum and Vanessas mum were. Tracy jumped the icy puddles and stood next to Louis who was knelt at the side of the car with a chipper grin on his face as he spoke to . She gripped his cheek like you would to a little baby.<br>"I can't remember the last time they spoke." She sighed with a deep, hollow tone as she shadowed her eyes with her hand. Harry stopped her and smiled his smile before gently pressing his lips to hers. She paused;frozen. Then it daunted. "I can't kiss you! What about Caroline?" She gasped. Harry hung his head.  
>"We've been over for... A while. And I thought it would be unfair to give your sister a kiss but not you." He smiled before walking back inside.<p>

Louis kissed the side of Tracys cheek and the side of cheek before walking away towards Vanessa.  
>"Well... Uh... Have fun in New York." She weakly smiled as she zipped her fleece up. She gripped the one that Zayn had given her. "The city might not sleep but you will. I'll warn them" She joked with a wide smile. Louis pressed his lips together. "What have I done? You've not said anything to me all night." Nessa sighed. "Is it because I couldn't make your birthday last year? Is that it?" She asked, screwing her nose up as it tingled with brewing tears. Louis shook his head. "Where is the bright, brilliant, childish Louis I used to sit next to in class? In Form! The Louis I used to dance with at family parties! Where is he?" She asked. He shook his head again and gave her a tight hug before she said anything else. Her arms were glued to her sides as his pressed down on them.<br>"I'll bring you back your birthday present."He muttered. Nessa felt like she was going to faint. He had finally spoken to her in full sentences.  
>"Please, nothing fancy." Ness warned. He had a small smile and started to walk away.<br>"Eighteen is a big number! Big number, Big presents!" Louis laughed. She closed the side exit door and smiled. Her mum had her arm hanging out the car with a dark brown beanie in her hand and her sister in the front seat.  
>"'e dropped it. I tried to say!" Her mum smiled, throwing it behind her after Ness climbed into the back of the car. It landed on her lap.<p>

The whole car ride home was her sister hysterically crying and holding all the presents she got from them. The framed Harry blazer was in a silver frame which took up two of the back seats. Vanessa held the beanie in her hands, looking at the permenant crease marks from where Louis had been twisting and turning it all night. They looked like they had been starched and ironed. She leaned back with the hat in her hands and closed her eyes. She replayed their best moments as friends. One stuck out to her particularly;  
>*Flashback*<br>Nessa sat with her homework jotter buried into the floor of the boys PE changing room and a Spanish booklet next to her. She couldn't do it. It was too difficult. Nessa stood up, fixed her tights and skirt. Then her shirt and blazer.  
>"You know, Louis, I think you should go for it. I mean, really go for it. You have an amazing voice." Vanessa smiled. She rumaged through her bag to find her hair brush as she spoke to Louis who was revising in the other part of the room.<br>"We made carrot cake with butter icing in Economics today. Tastes amazing. Jealous, Louis?... Louis?..." She looked around the PE changing room and saw him with his cheeks puffed up with the cake and the half full container in his hands as he stood crouched in a shower cubicle with his spanish booklet thrown halfway across the shower room.  
>"'an 'ou make fo' my birfday?" Louis said through a mouthful of carrot cake. Nessa scoffed with a smile and took the box off of him.<br>"Yes. If you promise to revise! And if you wipe the icing off of your face. You look ridiculous" She chuckled, "Come on, I have makeup wipes in my bag".  
>*End of Flashback*<br>She rolled her eyes inside her head and her nostrils slightly flared. She wiped her nose before anything had happened. Before any tears were shed. They used to be close before fame dragged them apart.  
>The flashback played on longer than she had thought and it carried her to bed with a heavy heart. Ness stowed the hat away in her makeup drawer and she threw everything off of her bed. She lay curled up at the pillows and looked at her cabinet. Just as the tears started rolling, she fell asleep. A deep sleep. A sad sleep.<p>

_12 January 2012_  
>Meanwhile, the next morning at One Directions hotel, Louis was up bright as a button. All excited for New York. He shared a room and bed with Harry. They didn't really mind. They had known eachother long enough.<br>"Mmmmorning, Boo." Harry grunted as he grabbed his tracksuit bottoms from the floor.  
>"Morning." Louis said almost silently. His voice was cracking. Not out of sadness or growing up, but out of fatigue. His voice never worked properlly a few days after the concerts. He was finishing zipping up his suitcase for the three weeks they would be spending in NY. "Want anything from the shop? I'm going to get a drink before we go." He offered. Harry shrugged.<br>"Water." He sighed. Louis nodded and zipped up his onesie. "Are you alright, Lou?" Harry queried as he strolled around the bed to look out the french doors onto the bustling Doncaster streets.  
>"Fine!" Louis' voice went high then low, "Just... Nothing. It's nothing." He laughed halfheartedly. He grabbed his wallet, zipped up his jean zip and kicked on his high tops.<br>"You're going out like that? A Onsie and a pair of jeans?" Harry laughed as he loudly stretched. Louis nodded. He took his room key and headed out the door before turning back.  
>"I saw you." Louis sighed, "With Ness".<br>Harry dropped his smile and his arms. The door was just about to close when he popped his head back round. "Also, I lost my beanie, but whatever."  
>Louis got as far away from the hotel as possible and quickly ran to the Starbucks a few streets down. It was quiet. Nine in the morning. The shop had literally been open for fifteen minutes.<br>The bell above the door chimed high and the counteress yawned after playing with her plaits.  
>"What can I get you this morning?" She asked, quickly looking up and realising, "Would you like to try our new Blueberry and Cherry muffins paired with a Hazlenut coffee and a dusting of powdered sugar?"Vanessa asked quietly. Louis nodded.<br>"Sounds good. Oh! And, uh, one for, uh, yourself." He said after placing a £20 onto the counter. She nodded with a pale face and her lips pushed together.  
>"I'll- I... Hm! I'll bring them over." Vanessa smiled weakly.<br>Louis sharply turned and took a place at the window on the big, plush green sofa. He looked on past the green armchair infront of him and looked at the relaxed business people who sipped their espresso's and furiously typed away onto their MacBooks. All four of them had focused and motivated expressions.

Within minutes, Vanessa brought over the coffee and muffins. She sat on the plush, green armchair across from him. He twirled his mug in his hands.  
>"I thought you'd be halfway to the Big Apple by now." She smiled.<br>"I saw you kiss Harry." Louis sighed again. She put her cup down.  
>"No, no, no. He kissed me because he felt like it was unfair to kiss my sister on the cheek but not to kiss me." Vanessa started in a quiet rush, "I honestly didn't know that you saw that." She blushed and looked at her feet.<br>"You're his new girlfriend." He grumbled with a squeaky then deep voice. Vanessa shook her head and moved over to him on the couch. She rubbed his arm and made him turn to give him a hug.  
>"I'm not. I'm not. Louis, I swear." Vanessa comforted, rubbing his back as she hugged.<br>"I broke up with her" Louis said, clearing his throught afterward. Vanessa pulled away and held his shoulders. "It wasn't right. Just something to fill the void. You know, with so many fans, it takes something like meeting an old friend to make you realise you're actually really lonely." He quietly said. She felt her eyes water. Vanessa shook her head slightly to the side.  
>"You'll get through it. <em>Te lo prometo<em>" Ness smiled. Louis laughed and wiped his nose. He was trying not to cry. "Now, bugger off to New York before I make you take me." She giggled, patting his shoulder as she stood up and smoothed down her apron. Louis smiled and fixed his tracksuit bottoms before hugging her again.  
>"I'm glad that we're sorted, V. I've missed you." He muttered with his still crackly voice.<br>"Stop it!" Nessa laughed, pulling away. "Bring me back a snowglobe". It made him wipe his eyes. Louis nodded in approval with a gentle smile.  
>"I will. Don't worry." He said before he slowly bent down to kiss her cheek briefly before tugging gently on one of her plaits and walking back to the hotel without another word.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

JFK Arrivals  
>January 12th 2012<br>All five of them zipped up their onsies as they dragged their handluggage through security. The paparazzi were going absolutley mental. Louis phone bleeped and Niall had to drag him towards the gate.  
>"But I need to answer it!" Louis pleaded. Niall scoffed and pushed his back.<br>"No! You always stop in the middle of the streets to text! It's not going to be any different!"Zayn bawled with laughter. The paparazzi were shouting questions at them and there were tons of screaming girls following behind them as they got to board the plane.  
>"GOODBYE, BRITAIN!" Louis shouted as he replied to Tweets and Notifications.<br>Liam chucked his and Harry's handluggage above their seats. Louis slouched against the edge of his seat and Niall and Zayn had to climb over him. "My Mum text saying to behave and look after yourselves."He chuckled. Harry awed and unzipped his onesie.  
>"How long's the flight?" Zayn asked whilst he plugged in his headphones.<br>"At least twelve hours" Liam grunted, taking out a pillow. Zayn groaned and screwed his eyes up. Harry brought out his laptop and Louis tried to get comfy in the First Class seats.  
>"I can't- I... I can't..." He said, switching from slouching, to sitting upright, to lying across the arms of the chair. He eventually got comfortable and reclined his chair. His headphones were on and his hoodie was zipped up.<br>When they got into the air, Liam was the first up.  
>"I can't believe we have twelve hours of this... This..."He started.<br>Niall followed on with a smile, "Monstrosity? Silence? Awkwardness?".  
>"EXACTLY!" He sighed. Liam messed around with his hair and moved closer to the front of the compartment where Louis was slumbering. He turned to face Harry who was watching a sleeping Zayn. "'mere!" Liam whispered loudly. Harry came up behind him and took the seat behind Louis. "Can you hear that?" He chuckled quietly. Louis gently breathed.<br>"Oh my, God! Is that...-" Harry began,  
>"Girls Aloud!" Liam hissed with a devilish smile, "Haven't they broke up?" Liam questioned. Harry giggled like a girl. Louis flinched in his sleep making Harry and Liam wince backwards.<p>

Harry put his finger to Liams lips as he bent over the back of the chair to face Louis.  
>"Louis!" He charmed in a high pitched voice, "Louis, my darling! You're going to be late for school!" Harry sniggered, trying not to laugh. Louis' face screwed up and he sighed. Liam reached across to the opposite side of Louis and fished his phone out of his pocket as it bleeped loudly. Louis' eyes shot open and was stunned at the bright inside light of the plane.<br>"Gah! Wh-What are you doing with my phone?" Louis voice croaked. He took it from Liam and unlocked it. There was a surpassed moment.  
>"What's going on?" Zayn queried from the other side of the cabin. Louis had a sad look. It was more angry than sad though.<br>"'We're not finished. I'll see you in NY'. That's what the message says" Harry said from obviously peering over Louis shoulder.  
>"I don't want to go out with her!" Louis wailed, turning to face down in his chair. "She's not even nice looking!"He sighed. Harry smoothed the back of Louis head as Louis sighed and groaned.<br>"I would!" Niall shouted from his seat. Zayn chucket a blanket at him. "I wouldn't!" Niall shouted again. He resumed to put his headphones back on and watch the movie.  
>"I don't know what I'm going to-" Louis started before his phone bleeped again, "Ooh! Text!" He sat up with a grin and looked at the Apple product.<p>

"Oh...!" HE squealed in a happy, high voice. He rapidly texted back.  
>"Shouldn't be texting on a plane" Zayn pointed out. All four of the boys just looked at him. He held his hands up and the curtain opened from the other part of the craft.<br>"Would you boys be wanting ham, egg, tomatoes, beans and black pudding for breakfast?" The stewardess questioned with a charming smile. She smoothed her uniform in a sensual fashion. She sorted her hat and fixed the tiniest bit of lipstick from her cupids bow. The majority of the boys couldn't move their eyes.  
>"I'll just take a chocolate orange and a Hazlenut coffee with a dusting of powdered sugar." Louis smiled with his thumbs up, "Oh! She is a bizm!" He laughed quietly, quickly texting her back. The Stewardess looked confused and closed the curtain back over.<br>"You REALLY shouldn't text on a plane!" Liam chuckled. Louis darted him a look.  
>"Shu'up!" He scowled before looking back at his phone. He grinned.<br>"Right, I want to see what you're texting about!" Harry sighed. Louis held his phone close to him and stuck his tongue out.  
>"No."He growled.<br>"Yes!"  
>"No!"<br>"Bloody Hell! Yes!" Zayn said after snatching the phone from Louis hand. "Oohh! It's Vanessa!"He laughed.  
>"Don't-!" Louis sighed. He returned to lie face down in the chair.<br>"Listen to this;  
><em>You: I miss you. (10:24 am)<br>Ness: You've only been gone about a few hours x LOL (10:26 am)  
>You: YOU DON'T MISS ME BACK! ;)I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! DON'T TALK TO ME :) (10:31 am)<br>Ness: You're such a Drama King, Lou. And, don't text on a plane ;) (10:33 am)  
>You: YOOR TEXTING ME! :$ (10:34 am)<br>You: OMG, are you still talking to me? (10:38 am)  
>You: Ness! AMIGO? (10:48 am)<br>Ness: Phone me when you've landed x I have to go to work x Have fun! So jel x(10:53 am)_"

You could see Louis cheeks go red eventhough most of his hair covered them.  
>"Why did you have to do that? She's a friend." Louis asked as he took his phone back and stuck it into his Converse.<br>"That you speak Spanish to!" Niall grinned. Louis lifted his face from the back of the chair and peered his eyes.  
>"You're really moody when you're tired. Try and get some sleep before the Stewardess comes back" Harry smiled gently. Louis nodded and turned around to lie on his back.<br>"Don't wake me"He laughed. Louis turned onto his side and closed his eyes.  
>Liam looked at Zayn. They sat down to their breakfast. They Tweeted. They texted Vanessa. On Louis phone.<p>

6 Hours Later  
>4:55 PM British Time<br>"Leave me alone, Tracy!" Nessa sighed from her bed. Her sister was banging on her door eagerly.  
>"Just tell me how he kisses!" She asked. Vanessa sighed and tapped her blue pen against her braces and sighed. She needed help.<br>"I'll tell you how he kisses if you can tell me what volleyball, swimming and rock climbing is in Spanish!" She laughed. Her sister went silent and could hear her run to her room next door. "I'll text" Ness sighed. She unplugged her phone from the main charge and unlocked her phone to be greeted by a message.  
>"Right, I'm away on my dinner! Dinner is in the oven. Make sure Tracy is in bed by nine!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. Nessa dropped her phone, took off her headphones and ran to the balcony which looked over the living room.<br>"Where are you going?" She asked in a hurtful tone. Her mother looked up as she fastened her coat.  
>"On my date. With that nice contractor. James." Her mum sighed with a kind smile. "I wont be late, honey" She said before walking out and locking the door. Vanessa ran her hands through the side of her hair and gripped it tightly. Her eyes were watering and teeth were clenched together tightly.<br>"Mum!" She sighed, dropping her hands and launching her pen at the wall.  
>"Ness?"Tracy asked. She had peered out the side of her door and her head rested against it.<p>

Vanessa locked her bedroom door and threw herself onto the bed, weeping hysterically. Her mother was going on a date. An actual date!  
>Vanessas father had left when her mother was pregnant with her little sister. It left her heartbroken and she was so used to her mother being single. Her mother never knew how uch this was affecting her. Ness would always turn to somebody. She couldn't turn to her friends. They didn't know what it was like. She couldn't turn to her sister because she couldn't understand. She didn't want another man in her mothers life. She didn't want another man in her or her sisters life.<br>"Vanessa? Can I come in?" Tracy asked quietly with a knock to the door. Nessa wiped her eyes on her purple pillow and stood up. She pulled up her jeans and pulled down her stripey strap top. Tracy started to pick at the lock and Ness unlocked it.  
>"Just, don't look at my face just now." Nessa warned. Tracy came through to her sisters dark room and sat on the chest at the end of her bed. Vanessa always done her hair when she was upset. She always put makeup on. Ness sat infront of her mirrors which were next to her doors. She sectioned her hair and switched on her straightners. "Can you throw me that crocodile clip, babe?" Vanessa turned to her sister.<p>

"Why are you so upset?" Tracy questioned as she picked up some of her sisters clothes with confusion. She held it against her chest as Ness replied.  
>"It's nothing to worry about, Trace" She sighed. Tracy looked down at herself with her sisters purple, lacey bra against her chest. "It't not your colour" She chuckled. Tracy put it to one side and started to look around her sisters black and purpley room. The black carpets. The deep aubergine walls, plastered with vintage posters of rock bands and indie bands.<br>"Do you ever open your curtains?"Tracy asked, tugging at the black curtains. Nessa shook her head. "Look, your phone. It's Louis. Aren't you going to reply?" She said.  
>"Haven't even read it. Chuck it over here." Ness said with her hand outstretched. It fell onto the bouncy carpet. "Oh. Oh, wow! He actually text." She gasped, dropping her 250 degree straightners onto her foot. "OH FUCK!" She gasped again, "Tracy! Tracy!"Nessa said. HEr foot was burning against the ceramic as she kept reading the text. She couldn't focus on the words. IT was burning through to the muscle.<br>"Read it to me! Read it to me!" She demanded. Her sister picked up the phone as Nessa peeled the ceramic from her skin. The skin stuck to the straightner and she was writhing in worst of the pain was gone. Blood was leaking from her wound and she tried standing up.  
>"Hi, Ness. Halfway there. Love you lots x I'll Skype you when I'm there ;)" Her sister read. Nessa stopped her panicking and put her hand to her heart.<br>"That's so cute." She said through pained tears, "I need you to phone an Ambulance. I cannot drive to the hospital like this." Vanessa breathed. Blood dripped onto her dark carpet and the wound was getting worse.

Nessa went white. Before she fainted.  
>She awoke in the back of an ambulance with her sister at her side with her phone and two paramedics.<br>"Oh my, God! Skype!" She said. She attempted to sit up before vomiting.  
>"You're in shock. Just let it all out."One of the paramedics told her.<br>"Nessa, I texted mum. She's going to meet us there."Tracy said as she held her sisters hand. Vanessas body was white. She was gently shaking.  
>"It's really sore. Really sore" Vanessa shuddered.<br>"I phoned Louis."Tracy admitted which caused Vanessa to panic even more.  
>"Why the f-" She was cut off before she swore.<br>"It was answer machine. I just told him what had happened."Tracy quivvered. Nessa rested her head back and let out a breath. She turned her head and her eyes closed, going against the demands of the paramedics.

Arrival time: 9pm  
>JFK Airport<br>Liam and Harry were the first off the plane, followed by Niall and Zayn. Louis was scrolling through his messages and almost fell against the exit of the tunnel which connected the plane to the gate. There he saw it. Those words. 'Skype', 'Love'. What had they done!  
>"Liam! What is this?" Louis fumed.<br>"I see that it's a text to your girlfriend. We were just messing!" HE chuckled, entering the paparazzi hellhole.  
>"ZIP 'EM UP!" HArry instructed with an American accent as he zipped up his onesie. Louis sighed and followed them, opening his voicemail from Tracey.<br>"LOUIS! Oh my, God. It's Nessa. She tore half of her skin off with her straightners. She's going to the hospital. I thought you should know. Facetime her when you get this." Tracy said worriedly. Louis put his phone back to the homescreen. He pressed Nessas name on Contacts and pressed Facetime. She'd be sleeping. It'd be One o'clock in the morning over there. He called anyway. Louis threw his bag into the back of the hired minivan and took his seat in the back. She answered. Oh God she answered.  
>"Nessa! Jesus! What happened? Your sister phoned!" Louis started, quite shaken. Vanessa shook her head from her hospital bed with a smile.<br>"Awww, you're voice is so adorable. And it's nothing. Don't worry. How's New York?" She asked. Louis shrugged.  
>"Only just got off the plane. Paparazzi are driving me bonkers. How's the hospital?" He chuckled nervously.<br>"LET THEM EAT CAKE! LET THEM BASK IN OUR AWESOMENESS!" Harry shouted out the window to the paparazzi. It made Nessa laugh.  
>"You honestly find that funny? Harry being the Queen? I could give you that."Louis smirked. She sighed and shook her head.<br>"Don't worry. You're still funny, Carrotboy" Vanessa chuckled. Louis pouted his lips making her laugh even more.  
>"Look, that text that you got- It wasn't me. I had my phone stolen on the plane by Liam. Sorry about that." He smiled at her. She shook her head and held her hand up.<br>"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She repeated with a loving smile that Louis couldn't recognize.  
>"Look, Ness, I do miss you. That much is true. And I will Skype you." Louis grinned. Vanessa nodded.<br>"There's something I need to talk to you about when you get back. It's really important. But, I'm told that I need to rest now."She told him.  
>"It's cool. ME too. Dead tired and worn out. Have a good sleep."<br>"You too, Lou. Have an amazing time. G'Night. Don't forget my snowglobe" She smiled. He done the same and they locked their phones and hung up in sync.  
>"I love you." He told himself. His smile had worn. Niall had noticed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Lip Balm  
>February 3rd 2012<br>3 Weeks later  
>8 PM<br>"Bye, Honey!"Her mum shouted from the door.  
>"Bye, Girls!" The man shouted. The same man. James. The same man her mother had been seeing for weeks. Vanessa sat in the bathroom, handcloth to the middle of her forearm and her foot in cool water.<br>"Can I come in? I need the toilet." Tracey asked through the door.  
>"I'll be going to get dinner in a few minutes. Just wait."Nessa said through the door back to her sister, "Are you wanting large McNuggets?" She asked.<br>"Yeah. And Coke." Tracy laughed. Ness nodded and stood up, drying her foot delicatley and putting a tube-a-grip around her arm. She discarded of the black handcloth under one of the floor tiles she had loosened before. She grabbed the money on her dresser next to Louis beanie and made her way for McDonalds.  
>"Don't answer the phone. Don't answer the door. Give Sheldon his dinner. Half a pouch and fresh water. I'll know when I get back!" She warned before making her way to her little Mini.<br>A half hour later, she came back. Chocolate. Coke. McDonalds and Ice Cream for her and her sisters movie night.

As she turned into her upperclass caul-de-sac, she notice a large Range Rover in her parking space infront of the garage. She wondered if James had brought her mother back. She admired for it to be her dad. She knew it wouldn't be.  
>"Did I not say not to answer the door?" She asked when she walked in. Ness chucked her keys into the bowl next to the door and closed it behind her. Vanessa limped to the square couch where her sister and four fifths of One Direction were sitting and put the McDonalds and shopping onto the coffee table.<br>"Dig in. What are you all doing here?" Ness questioned, "I didn't think you'se were back until tomorrow. Your extra week. What happened?" She asked. Liam shook his head with a smile.  
>"Homesick." Her sister said, "I've been told all of this." She laughed.<br>"Nessa?" His normal voice asked, "Is that you?" He asked from her bedroom door. Vanessa turned to go up the stairs, being met by Louis.  
>"Oh!" She almost wept. He came towards her slowly and opened his arms out. "I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!" She wept onto his shoulder as she hugged him.<br>"I brought you a snowglobe, Ness." Louis said as he hugged her back. It made Vanessa cry more. "Come on. Come in here." He said, guiding her by hand into her bedroom.  
>"FaceTime just isn't the same"Vanessa sighed whilst moving to her headboard of her bed. "How was it?" She asked. Louis sat on the chest at the bottom of her bed with a kind smile.<br>"Good. Couldn't do much without getting bombarded by fans. But it was liveable. How's your foot?" He asked in turn. She shrugged and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jumper. "You always seemed upset when I spoke to you. What's the matter?" He lay. His torso on the bed and his lower half on the chest. Louis drew shapes on the front of her sock as she spoke.  
>"My mum and this man. Three times everyweek they meet up and leave me and Tracy in the house. He's tried to buy our trust with £20 every meeting."She wept into her knees.<br>"Where does the money go?" Louis chuckled. She looked up with a sad look and gestured to the large Knee High Jack Daniels bottle. It was labled 'NYC Fund'. Filled with the Twenties she's given and her wage money.  
>"I'm saving up to go there." She sniffled to him. Louis moved up in the bed and sat at her knees.<br>"I think you're overthinking this man. If he makes your mum happy then I guess that's all that really matters. Trust me, V." Louis said, rubbing the back of her hand. "Now, why have you been drinking that much in three weeks?"  
>"Oh, there's worse in the bath in my en-suite. Hidden Smirnoff Ice, hidden Russian Standard. I've just had nothing to do. My sister stays with her friends when my mum goes out with him. I'm left here."<br>"Have you drank today?"Louis asked. Vanessa shook her head with a sigh. Louis moved further up the bed and sat next to her.  
>"Well, no more. I'm warning you!" He laughed in a parental tone.<p>

Louis put his arm around her and handed Nessa her little gift from NY. The snowglobe.  
>"Oh, thank you, Lou! It's a Snowbaby Snowglobe!"Vanessa smiled, shaking it gently. It was a small snowglobe with the Empire State Building in the centre. The Snowbaby was on the outside with a banner reading; The City of Dreams. "It's gorgeous. Thank you." Nessa said, setting it onto her bedside table before hugging Louis around the neck. He played with the end of her ponytail before she pulled away. They both looked at eachother. Her grey eyes into his blue. His hand still on her ponytail.<br>"You're touching my hair" She said quietly. Louis nodded, not moving his eyes from hers.  
>"Yeah. It's soft." He chuckled lowly, showing just a small amout of teeth.<br>"Please do not kiss me. Metal." She sighed, trying not to move her mouth as she spoke. Louis moved her fringe which covered most of her right eye.  
>"OK. Just... Try this then." He said. She nodded and blinked furiously. Louis moved closer to her and just brushed his lips against hers. Although heir mouths were closed and they were breathing gently through their noses, she didn't want the moment to end.<br>"LOUIS! COME ON! Nando's is closing in two hours! Hurry up!" Niall shouted. They could both hear the jingle of keys and they pulled from one another. Louis had a confused expression.  
>"Watermelon. It's on the side there." She smiled. Louis sighed and stood up from the bed.<br>"This is for you too." He said. Louis picked up a big black paper bag and placed it next to her feet before leaving with the watermelon lip balm in his back pocket.  
>"OH! My birthday next Friday. House party. Will you be there?"She asked just before he closed the door.<br>"I'll be the _first _one there!"He shouted with a chuckle. Ness leaned back into her headboard and looked into the large black bag. She took out the white box first which was wrapped in black ribbon. It was Links.

Ness slowly undone the black ribbon and took the lid from the box, revealing the pristine white friendship bracelet. Thirty nine solid bars of stainless steel. IT was warped with white and pewter. Trademarked too.  
>"I'm only going to wear you on super special occassions. I am! I most definatley am!" She talked to the bracelet like it was a child. After placing the lid back onto of the box and retying, she took out the other box. Larger. Longer. Grey.<br>"Oh. My. God." She muttered as she lifted out the nude platformed court boots. Her fingers traced over the nude satin. There were crystals all the way up the heel. The zip on the inside of the shoe had a charm. A small white pearl with a bow in the centre.  
>"V? What are you doing?" Niall asked, poking his head through the door. Vanessa looked up with a smile.<br>"Just... Looking at these. Aren't they gorgeous?" She grinned.  
>"Spectacular. I picked them. He can't shop to save his life. Look, your sister's away to... that small girls house-" Niall started.<br>"Amy's. Yeah. So?" Vanessa stood up and walked over to him. Niall nodded.  
>"Just thought I would tell you before we left. That's all." He shyed with a smile.<br>"COME ON, NIALL! HURRY UP!"Harry shouted up to him. Niall looked at Nessa and gestured to downstairs.  
>"It was nice meeting you again." She said as he gently hugged her.<br>"Take care!"Niall smiled after bouncing down the stairs with a spring in his step. "She hugged me" He said with a smug smile darted at Louis. Louis pushed his eyebrows together and looked up at her with a smile.  
>"Shut up! Get in the car!" Zayn said, shoving him out the door.<br>"Bye, V! Take care! We'll text!" They said one after the other. She waved at all of them and lastly waved at Louis.  
>"See you next week!" He smiled. Louis closed the front door and she was all alone in the house again. It dampened her heart. Almost tore it.<p>

After resting into the couch with a large blanket and Louis beanie in her hand, she settled and was half asleep. Running. Running a thousand miles an hour down a corridor. Paparazzi chasing her. A nightmare. Never ending darkness. The door got smaller infront of her.  
>"V?" Liam asked, making her wake up in a panting panic. She breathed heavily and quickly.<br>"Liam! What are you doing?"She asked as she propped herself upright.  
>"Well, I have been sent to look after you"Liam winked. Vanessa shook her head slowly and hazily in protest. "No arguing. Harry was vigilant. I leave this house when your mum comes back." Liam smiled, taking the seat next to her. "SO! What are we watching? Home DIY? Man vs Food? The Notebook?"He questioned her, tugging gently on the start of her ponytail.<br>"Not The Notebook. Nothing about love. I'm sick to death of all these Valentines things." She sighed furiously. She wasn't angry about his choice. More saddened by it.  
>"OK then. Not that. Where's your DVD's?" Liam smiled. She wormed her hand out from the heat of her blanket and pointed to the pristine cupboard underneath the stairs.<br>"There. Watch what you want."Vanessa said, snuggling into the corner of the corner couch. Liam hummed as he raided through her mountainous DVD selection.  
>"What's this?"He asked as he held up a black box.<br>"Oh my, God! Don't watch that one! It's a bad copy!"Nessa argued, shooting up from the couch and holding it to her chest. Liam shook his head and took his gently from her with barely a fight.  
>"You said I could watch what I want." Liam grinned. He put it into the DVD player and she rushed back to the couch, covering her eyes from the screen.<em><br>"This is Drama Class Afterschool Rehersal with Louis, Dionne, Vanessa and Martin." A boys voice said from behind the camera.  
>"Romeo and Juliet. Final Scene!" Louis said in his voice-over man voice followed by laughing.<br>_"Look! It's you." Liam pointed out as he nudged Vanessa. Ness went pink and she looked up. She was Juliet. Embarassingly._  
>"Oh! I can't act!" She told herself in the film. Nessa stood up from the 'bed' and fixed her long white flowing gown and her wings. Louis stood up from behind the camera and climbed onto stage in his costume.<br>"BUT, JULIET! YE MUST AT LEAST GIVETH YE OLDE TRY!"He said in a proposal position at the edge of the makeshift bed.  
>"Bugger off, Louis! I'm trying to act!"Ness said. <em>She mouthed along with the words as she sat on the couch, totally warped into the film. Liam watched her.  
><em>"Where for art thou, Juliet? One is lying on the uncomfortable budget carpet with godknowswhat!" Louis said, sprawling onto the floor making them both smile.<br>"Do you want help up, Lou?" Vanessa asked with her arm outstretched to him. Her other hand crossed over her chest holding onto her opposite shoulder. After helping Louis up, he towered over her.  
>"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The drama class shouted. He courted her romantically and overdramatically. Louis face got so close to hers and she stood up.<br>"That is how you act, ladies and gentlemen!" The drama teacher said. Everybody clapped and whistled. Louis and Ness held hands and bowed. "Back to business! Breaktime is over!" _

The screen went black and changed into a lunch hall.  
>"What's this one?" Liam asked. She 'shushed' him.<br>_"So, Louis! What is your best pick up line?" A boy asked from behind the camera. Vanessa was next to Louis and another girl in their blazers. Louis thought for a while.  
>"Right, erm, 'Yo ass must be jelly 'cuz jam don't shake like dat!' I don't know! You put me under pressure, Martin!" Louis cringed and started to bite his nails.<br>"What would yours be, Nessie?" 'Martin' asked her. Nessa blushed furiously.  
>"Right, I'm not proud of it. No judging."<br>"We don't judge at this table. This is the honesty table!"Louis laughed making her smile.  
>"Yes. The no judging table!" The other girl, Dionne, said.<br>"Right, '__You must be a magician, because everytime I look at you, everyone else disappears'..." She quietly said. Martin and the other girl clapped their hands as they laughed.  
>"Let it be said and recorded that that pick up line is trademark of Vanessa Bamford! Although, I might have to use it. Dayum, that speech was so smooth!" Louis chuckled, pinching her cheeks gently. They laughed and shared pleasantries before Louis proposed a question.<br>_"Oh God!" Nessa said, hiding under her blanket. Liam smoothed her ponytail down and continued to listen._  
>"Where would you have your first kiss? It can be anywhere. Even a made up place". It sent the group into silence. "Nobody? No? Alright. Me first."Louis smiled, kicking back into his chair.<br>_"Oh, and, er... I saw you both. In your room."Liam said to her, taking the blanket from her face. "I think it's sweet.I mean, what a way to greet somebody!" He chuckled, noticing the screen change.__

_"You can't just leave in the middle of the exam, Louis! You're abandoning us!" Nessa quietly said to him in their empty drama storage room. Martin was peeking. It was plain to see. Louis sighed and tried to calm her down.  
>"It's for better things! I am not going to be dragged down by this school, V!" He argued, "If you could just open your eyes and see that!"Louis quietened down. Vanessa and Louis looked like they had just stepped out of Grease.<br>"Louis, please at least just stay to finish the performance, we're on in ten minutes for the last scene.." Nessa begged, taking his arm with a sad smile, "Please. I beg of you!" She moved from her, quelled in rage and pressure. "I will get on my knees and beg for you to stay!"She wept. Louis shook his head and took her hand.  
>"Get Martin to cover for me. He knows my lines. Nobody will know except you, me and him." Louis sighed. He took both her hands into his.<br>_"What are we watching?" Zayn asked from behind them. There was a stiff pause. "Hey, Louis! I didn't know you acted!" He laughed. Liam switched the TV off and stood up.  
>"What are you doing back? You're meant to be driving home" He said to them. Vanessa shrunk into the sofa, watching them talk.<br>"Well, yes. But... It's boring there!" Niall sighed, "And, Nandos is closed..."He shyed.  
>"Why are you so protective?" Harry sniggered, swaggering in from outside, "A'right, V?" He smiled before going to the kitchen.<p>

_**AN/ I know I just kinda ended it there, but I was just bursting to write the next chapter. Haters gonna Hate.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Birthday present  
>February 10th 2012<p>

"_It's time to get up in the morning..."_ Liam sang in a soft tone as his hands brushed her make-up free cheeks.  
>"<em>Got McDonald's breakfast and Monster for you, V<em>" Niall followed, gently plucking the guitar in his hands.  
>"<em>Only had to walk down the road to get it<em>!" Liam chuckled quietly.  
>"<em>You better get up and eat it<em>!" Zayn said from the foot of her bed. She turned to face the window, having her back to Louis, Niall and Liam. Her messy ponytail was stretched out on her pillow.  
>"<em>SO YOU BETTER GET UP! BECAUSE YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! YOU GOTTA GET UP<em>!" Louis started, climbing onto the bed and jumping up and down on it.  
>"YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" They all chanted like football fans. She turned to face up at the ceiling and looked at them all around her bed.<br>"I'm eighteen!" She yawned with a smile, "Now, leave me alone to get dressed!" Vanessa ordered. Harry walked in with his pyjamma bottoms on, an apple in one hand and a camcorder in the other. "No! I don't have make-up on!" She protested, covering her face with one hand. All the boys looked at eachother, thinking exactly the same.  
>"<em>DON'T NEED MAKE-UP. TO COVER UP. BEIN' THE WAY THAT YOU ARE IS ENOUGH!"<em> They loudly sang, driving her out of her bed.  
>Her eye make-up was smudged, making her resemble a racoon. Her checked shorts were twisted halfway around her body, same as her vest top.<br>Ness pulled on her bootie slippers and stretched before walking half-asleep down the stairs to her breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, my darling!" Her mum smiled, greeting her with a big hug and a kiss.  
>"You let them stay?" She whispered before pulling away. Her mother scoffed and pushed her the McDonalds bag.<br>"Oh, come on, V! They had the living-room. It's fine!"She said, pinching her daughters cheek. "I got a scare this morning. That curly one was walking around in the buff. I didn't know what to do with myself." She said with a hand to her chest.  
>"What did you do?" Ness asked, taking a seat next to her mum before they poured into the bright kitchen.<br>"You wear less than us to bed!" Niall laughed heartfully as he strolled into the kitchen.  
>"Nothing less than Harry, Niall" She corrected. Niall reasoned and sat across from her.<br>"I need to go pick your sister up from Amy's. When I come back, I want you washed and dressed. All of you."Her mum said, looking at Zayn and Harry in particular., "I'll give you your present when I come back, darling. OK?" She smiled, kissing her cheek before grabbing her keys and leaving. Zayn raised his hand.  
>"I'm going for a shower first." He smiled. Liam looked at him. It was like a Western showdown. They shot to the stairs at the exact same time and battled all the way up them.<br>"How does it feel to be old?" Louis asked in his onsie. She looked at him with a smile and peered eyes.  
>"You're older than me. What you talkin' about?" Vanessa smiled.<br>"Before you know it; You're forty!" Louis chuckled. He amused himself with the zip on his onesie. Zip it up. Zip it down. Zip it up. Zip it down. She suddenly stopped and put her food down. "Oh my, God!"  
>"What?" Niall queried with a mouthful of McMuffin.<br>"Louis! Louis! Check my place on that calendar! Check it!"She demanded. She got up and started to jump. "Read it, read it!"  
>"Orthodontist, Two O'clock, Braces"He dragged out, "What does that mean to humans?" Louis asked. She sighed and wrung her hands out at her chest.<br>"I get them off today! No more metal! No more wax! No more ulcers! I'll be mortal again!" She cheered. Vanessa was beside herself. "This day could not possibly get anybetter!" She grinned. She stopped again. She looked at Louis and Harry and Niall.  
>"PRESENTS!" They all cheered.<br>"Ompah!" Harry shouted.

They gathered on the couch infront of the coffee table full of presents.  
>"This is from me." Niall said, handing her a blue wrapped parcel. She took it and gently shook it.<br>"Can you give me a clue?" She asked. Niall shook his head with a kind smile. Harry sniggered and held his present in his hand as Vanessa opened Nialls one of two gifts. It was a bright green. "Hardy. Hardy. Har." She said, her nostrils slightly flared as she held it up to her chest. It had a red lipstick mark in the corner and it read; "Kiss me... I'm Irish".  
>Niall extended his neck out to her and she kissed his cheek. "You're ever so funny, Niall. If you wanted a kiss, you could of asked." She joked, refolding the t-shirt and accepting Niall's other gift. It was a small box. Wrapped in blue again. V quickly unwrapped with a smile. Tiffany &amp; Co.<br>"Niall, that is gorgeous! Thank you!" Vanessa said as she lifted out the gold linked bracelet. It had a Tiffany lock on it. It was branded. "It's gorgeous!" She repeated, hugging him around his neck with one arm.  
>She moved onto Harry's gift. "Harry?"She smiled. Harry shrugged and nudged Louis.<br>"OH! A... It's... Hm? What is it?" Vanessa stood up from the couch and held the black contraption to her chest. It was a chino-kind-of material. Thick straps and buttons down to the waist. It went as far as her mid-thigh.  
>"It's a playsuit. It's shorts and a top combined." Harry cheesed. She laughed as she looked down.<br>"Harry, it's very revealing... It kind of... plummets."She chuckled.  
>"Oh... Does it? I never noticed." Harry smiled. Vanessa rolled her eyes and sat back down, laying the suit-thing over her thighs.<br>"You're honestly disgusting." Louis laughed. Harry just smugly grinned and nodded.  
>"I know. I know. Open the other one! I really want to see your face when you open it!" Harry instructed. She held her hands up in surrender and picked up the smaller black box on the table.<br>"Not very sure if I want to open it after that that present." Nessa joked, nudging him slightly as she took the ribbon off and the top of the box. It was a necklace. A necklace with a heart charm. She picked up the charm and a long chain of silver followed. "I-I can't read that. It's too fine." Vanessa handed it to Louis. He squinted.  
>"Happy 18th. Lots of kisses, HS x"Louis smiled, handing it back.<br>"Funny how it doesn't say 'Hugs and kisses'" Niall chuckled to himself. Nessa smiled gently and looked back at Harry.

"I'll wear this tonight. It's gorgeous. Thank you"She smiled. Nessa kissed Harry's cheek and looked at Louis. "Lou?" Vanessa asked. He looked up and shook his head.  
>"Miles away. Sorry." Louis smiled. She returned the smile. "You got part of my gift last week, the shoes and the bracelet. But I think you'll like this more." He said, handing over a pink bottle bag. It was heavier than a bottle of wine. It was heavy full stop.<br>"Louis! You didn't need to do this!" She gasped as she lifted out the golden champagne bottle. It was a personalised Cristal bottle. Very expensive if you think about it. It read; Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Vanessa. Even the boys were shocked.  
>"And there's these" Louis smiled, taking a brown box and a white box from the side of the couch. She opened the white one first. An eighteenth birthday litre wine glass.<br>"It's like you're trying to drink her under the table!" Zayn shouted from the hall balcony. HE ruffled his wet hair and pointed to V's room. "Hairdryer?" He asked. She nodded before he gently tossed a box over to her on the couch. "Open it later!" He winked. NEssa put it to one side and opened the brown box on her lap. Three mini Moet&Chandons, all personalised with her name and age. She handed the box to Harry and Niall and stood up. Ness held her hand out to Louis.  
>"Stand up."V told him. Louis got to his feet with his hand in hers. "Thank you for my presents" She smiled, pulling him into a tight cuddle.<br>"You're wearing your bracelet." He noted. Vanessa pulled away and kissed his cheek.  
>"Of course I am." She told him. The doorbell was quick to go just as they were having a moment. "I'll get it" Ness sighed. She walked around the couch still holding Louis hand but eventualy let go to answer. "Aw! Look at these!" Vanessa said after bending down to pick up the largest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. Lilies and tulips and roses and daisies. "'Lots of love, Nana and Grandad'! Aw, I love them so much!" She squealed.<br>"They are gorgeous! Who gave you them?" Liam asked, coming out of the shower in her mums room.  
>"My nana and grandad." She grinned.<p>

A Few Hours Later

"Your teeth! I still can't believe it!" Her mother smiled in a shocked tone as Vanessa walked back to her car in the carpark, "No, no. We're going a different way." She said, taking her daughters hand to walk up the street to a tattoo shop.  
>"No way! I'm not, am I ?" Nessa asked.<br>"Hi, we have an appointment for half past?" Her mother smiled over the counter. The harsh looking receptionist/peircer/tattoo artist nodded as she loudly chewed gum.  
>"Come through."She spat. Vanessa trailed behind her with her phone tightly in her hand. She was nervous. Very nervous. "Pick what one you want" The woman instructed, beginning to steralise her equipment. Vanessa turned to the smorgasboard of peircings. She fell in love right away.<br>"Mum! That one!" She whispered, pointing to a blue one. It was Silver. A belly ring with dangling blue teardrop. "That one. That one." Ness repeated.  
>"Take a seat!"The piercer woman instructed, patting down onto the bed. "Would you rather stand or lie?" She asked. Vanessa went quiet.<br>"Lie please?" Ness squeaked.  
>"Lie back please!" The woman told her bluntly. Nessa tightly held her phone in one hand. Her mum held her other hand. "Take a deep breath in for me" The woman said calmer than before. Vanessa done as she said, scared of the thought of pain. "And back out!"She told her. Nessa sighed.<br>"Is that it?"Her mother asked in shock. It went by so quick.  
>"Yeah. Just need some paperwork filled out from you."the woman looked at her mother. Her mum nodded and Nessa sat up, looking down at her stomach. She felt a bit flushed and faint. Her phone tweeted. It was Louis.<br>_Yur dad's phoned... didn't kno wht to say to him... he was askin for yu and I told him you'd be back in half an hour x_

"Mum?" She asked, getting up from the bed and walking back into the shop front.  
>"What's the matter, darling?" Her mum smiled after handing money over.<br>"Dad phoned the house"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's me! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I really like writing it for you guys. Be back soon with more chapters! Read and Review xx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

FriendZoned  
>February 10th 2012 <p>

"He's not once invited me to come stay with him." She said to Louis as she combed and straightened her hair infront of the mirror. "Not once has he visited! He's not even seen Tracy yet... I mean, eight years without seeing your daughter! How can you live with yourself?" Vanessa argued, "I'm not so much bothered about it! The only reason I am infact bothered is for Tracy! She believes that James is her dad. It breaks my heart to correct her. It really does."Nessa sighed.  
>"That is so sad-" Louis was cut off by cursing.<br>"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN, ROBERT!" Her mother yelled at her father in the kitchen. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP HERE AFTER EIGHT YEARS AND EXPECT TO BE ACCEPTED AGAIN?" She ranted. Vanessa threw her hairbrush onto the floor. She turned and looked at Louis who had an awkward look on his face. He cleared his throat and looked around. The shouting had stopped. She moved over to him and she could hear loud voices. Not shouting. The front door was then slammed. Nessa sat next to Louis and pulled at her duvet.  
>"Today. The day of all days in the week." Louis said with a chuckle, "If it makes you feel any better, I think he had no right coming here after everything you and Tracy were put through."<br>"Why are you always right!" She asked, resting her head onto his shoulder.  
>"I don't know. It's what I do!" Louis shrugged his shoulder gently. "Your teeth look amazing by the way... Just thought you should know"He said.<p>

Nessa lifted her head.  
>"Thank you for being here. You know, I will always have those two days etched very vividly in my memory" She smiled. Louis stood up and looked down at her.<br>"What days?"  
>"Well, do you remember the day we performed the Shakespeare medley and you were Bottom and I was Juliet?". Louis thought and took her hand gently into his.<br>"I do. I do." He chuckled, "That was a fun day, wasn't it? Mr Walters gave me detention for swearing... Good day" Louis couldn't stop smiling to himself.  
>"And the day you came into the shop in your onesie, we spoke over coffee and muffins."She stood up and took his other hand. "I've honestly never had a friend like that!" Nessa smiled as she pulled him into a tight hug.<br>Louis was gutted. He felt weak and shaky. He didn't fully hug her back. Louis was friendzoned. Vanessa pulled away and looked at him with a pained expression.  
>"Swagmasta? Twista-Masta? What's the matter?" She asked, "How can I put that smile back on your face? A Hug? A kiss? A reference from one of your songs?" She grinned. Louis shook his head.<br>"Nothing. you just, go get ready... I need to get clothes from my bit" He told her quietly. Vanessa tightly hugged him against his will and sighed.  
>"You are my bestest friend and I really do love you for it."She said.<br>"Go put your face on, Nessa. Make yourself look amazing" Louis told her. They let go of eachother and she pecked his cheek before running off into the bathroom. The door was locked and Louis let out a large sigh.  
>"Lou, come on! We need to get our clothes!" Harry poked his head in the door, throwing Louis a packet of Monster Munch.<p>

"Let me eat in peace on the way home." Louis sighed, dragging his feet behind Harry to the car. Louis leaned back in his chair, just eating. Harry sensed the awkward silence grow tenser.  
>"What's the matte-" HE was quickly cut off.<br>"I got friendzoned." Louis sighed as he still chewed on his crisps.  
>"What happened? How do you know you were Zoned? I mean, did she say it upfront or are you just assuming again?"Harry questioned.<br>"I mean, it was going amazing. We were talking and talking about drama performances and stuff. Then she hugged me and she said she's never had a friend like me."Louis said sadly. Harry didn't know what to say.  
>"You're still going to this party, OK? You're her friend, you know. You can't be a no-show"Harry warned. Louis just looked out at the road ahead of him.<p>

Meanwhile, back at the Bamfords, Nessa sat in her bath with her knees up at her chest. Her bathroom door was open and from where she was in the bath, she could see right through to her NYC fund. It was midway. The flight was at least covered. Throughts raced through her mind. Her house party tonight. Louis. New York. Cameras. University.  
>"Mum?" V shouted down to her mum in the kitchen.<br>"What's the matter, darling?"  
>"Can you come up for a second? I need to ask you something- things! Somethings!" She asked. Ness rested her head onto her knees and she kept on glancing at her fund. Her fund then her wall. The wall where her bed was was re-papered in her artwork. Simple things like her sister, the trees in her garden, shoes- anything she saw really. Next to her bath was a pile. A Pile of papers with several drawings of her feet. She would lie in the bath wether she was bathing or not and draw what she could see infront of her. Her legs. The tap. The bathmat.<br>"What's the problem?" Her mum smiled at the door, blocking her view.  
>"I'm thinking of saving for University. I'm throwing away the idea of going to New York for a course, that idea's gone." Vanessa explained, "I'm wanting to take the Illustration and Painting course at Cardiff Metro."<br>"What's brought all this on, my lovely? You were so set on the college in New York. Are you alright? You look a bit flushed." Her mother stated, kneeling at the side of the bath with a kind smile on her face.  
>"I'm fine, mum. It's just, I'm giving up on New York. I'm wanting to be closer" Nessa smiled back at the very weakest.<br>"Well, darling, I'll make you a deal, tomorrow, you and I will sit and talk this over more if you put a smile on that face." Her mum told her. Vanessa sighed and lifted her head with her messy bun flopping from one side to the other.  
>"See... A smile" She said with a cheesy grin on her face. It made her mum smile.<br>"I just want the best for you... Now, what else did you want to ask me?"Mrs Bamford asked, stroking the top of her daughters hair.

"It's... How did you know that you liked Dad? Was it gut or did it grow?" Ness asked without hesitation. Her mother was taken aback slightly and took a while to answer. "It's not that I like anybody it's just... I wanted to know for future references" She smiled.  
>"Is it that Harry boy? Is that why you've gone and changed your plans?" Her mother questioned in a calm tone.<br>"Why would you assume that? Harry's a great great guy- All of the boys are but it's just one that I'm going absolutley berserk about" Nessa said, her smile growing and her cheeks heating.  
>"It's that little Niall isn't it? He is such a pleasure. He's so kind and happy and chirpy-" Her mum wondered with a smile.<br>"It's Louis. Not Niall. Not Harry. Louis, mum." Vanessa sighed, hanging her head. Her mum was quiet. Shocked and quiet.  
>"You'se have been best friends forever. Are you sure it's not just friendly fancy?"Mrs Bamford asked. Ness shook her head.<br>"But if I tell him, he'll think I'm just a crazed fan-girl who had an epiphany about him. He'll leave the country!" Nessa said with a sharp tongue. Her mother shook her head and scoffed.  
>"He wont. Louis not like that. He's a nice boy. Funny. Very loud. Accepting. Kind of insane. A bit slow. Childish." Her mother rhymed off. Nessas face grew blanker and blanker.<br>"He's coming tonight and I don't know what to do, mum!" Vanessa sighed into her knees. She repetativley hit her forehead off of them.

Her mother stood up.  
>"I strongly suggest that you tell him about the University course first. Then that you like him. In that order."She smiled, bending down to kiss her daughters head. "It'll be absolutley fine. Trust me."Her mum said before leaving happily and kind of shocked.<br>Vanessa looked at her party dress/short contraption and sighed.  
><em>"'I'm going to Uni. Ps. I'm in love with you'. <em>Way to sound attractive, Ness(!)" She told herself before grasping the towel on the floor and wrapping herself up in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Revelations and Touching  
>February 10th 2012<p>

Louis stood in the living room area at the bottom of the stairs with a bottle of beer in his right hand and his other hand shoved into his pocket. He was clad in a white dress shirt with black buttons and black trousers. His hair just had been run through with his fingers. He looked uncomfortable.  
>"I shouldn't be here." He whispered to Harry. Harry nudged him with a sigh. he then spluttered soundlessly on his beer.<br>"Jesus! Look." Harry nudged as he spied Ness close her bedroom door. Louis turned as she was halfway down the stairs. All of them were in awe.  
>In Louis' eyes, she looked amazing. Absolutley beautiful. She was wearing the shoes he had bought her and the bracelet too. It was like something out of a movie to Louis. Her hair was longer. It confused the boys.<br>"Extensions...But apart from that, how do I look?" She asked, a little bit selfconsious.  
>"Stunning" Louis was the first to talk, "Beautiful... I don't know the word" He nervously smiled. She blushed slightly as the other boys complimented her.<br>"Louis, I need to speak to you about something. It's very important." Nessa said.  
>Her mother handed her a glass of Champagne.<p>

A few hours later as the party is in full swing.

Louis sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar with his back to the wall. He sipped at his beer quietly without wanting to cause a fuss. Zayn and Niall sat across from him, trying to make conversation.  
>"Four, three, two, one! SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, SHOT!" Everybody chanted in the living room.<br>"Who's in there?"Louis asked the boys.  
>"Harry, Nessa, Liam, alot of people I don't know" Niall smiled kindly, "Mate, I think you just have to say. You're not even, like, kidding about with us anymore in the Video Diaries. Maybe it'll perk you up." Niall told him, messing about with the camera in his hands. It accidentaly flashed against the table.<br>"You're a fucking tube!" Louis chucked, sipping on his simple beer. Niall just smiled back and looked at who came in.  
>"Oop. Speak of the Devil" Zayn said, standing up from his seat and dragging Niall into the living room. Nessa walked in and sat next to Louis.<br>"Having fun?" She asked, spinning around on the stool. Louis nodded and returned the question. "I'm alright. A bit hazy up here but I'm OK." Nessa laughed. "I have to tell you before I forget"She jumped off the seat and took Louis hand out into the back garden. They walked all the way down to the bottom of the garden next to the large pond. Fairy lights were all the way around the fencing. They were pink and white giving a loving feeling to the atmosphere. There were big, dark clouds brewing mischief in the sky above them.  
>"What's the matter? Are you OK?" Louis asked. His face was lightened with pink as he leaned his head against the fence. Nessa nodded. Her mood dropped dramatically from happy and tipsy to serious and sad. Her eyes welled up.<br>"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She queried, holding his hands in hers. He shrugged.  
>"Bad news." Louis said, "V, you're really scaring me! Can you tell me what's the matter?" He demanded out of fear.<br>"I'm going to University."She said lowly with a deep tone. Louis chuckled. He smiled.  
>"That's a good thing!" He told her, tightening his hold on her hands as he gently swung them. "That's amazing news!"<br>"It's in Cardiff"Nessa bluntly told him. Louis stopped smiling.

"What?" He asked.  
>"Look, Louis! I know it's not the most ideal of things but it's the only one that does the course I'm needing. The only one that's doing the degrees I need. I'm sorry it's so far away, Louis. I'll still see you all." Vanessa promised him, trying to re-tighten his hold on her hands. "Louis, please-"<br>"What's the good news? I don't want to think about the University thing right now"He asked, quickly filling up with sadness and dispair.  
>"I think... I love you, Louis" Ness told him with all the courage and bravery in her body.<br>"You what?" Louis asked with wide eyes.  
>"Oh! I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you about this! You feel nothing! I was being stupid, it was the alcohol" She told him.<br>"Last week? In your room? What was that to you, then?"  
>"Experimenting? I don't know what it was. I was all confused! I'm confused just now!"She sighed, almost crying as she let go of his hands and walked back up the walkway to the decking and back door. She walked through the house, past her mum in the kitchen and into the boiling hot living room where everybody was dancing. It honestly looked like an almost full nightclub. Everybody was crammed up against eachother. She found her friends talking to the rest of the boys and she just looked at them.<br>"Don't go outside. It's cold." She laughed.  
>"Maybe dancing will warm you up?" Liam suggested.<p>

High Voltage NRG mixes came on and it was like a rave in the house. Everybody was jumping. The strobe lights were siezure inducing but nobody cared. It was bring a bottle so everybody was almost off their faces. Except Louis.  
>He walked in from the garden and into the kitchen.<br>"Alright, Louis? Having a good night?" James asked as he sipped on his can of beer.  
>"Yeah. It's amazing." He grinned, "Where did you last see her?" Louis asked Mrs Bamford who was sipping on a glass of wine as she scrolled on her iPad and spoke to James across the breakfast bar.<br>"Dancing over at the stairs with the boys and her friends" She smiled.  
>"Thanks"<br>"No problem, my lovely!" She shouted after him, "Boys, huh! What are you going to do with them?" She chuckled.  
>Louis fought his way through the densely packed crowd, being groped and felt by accident on the way over to Ness.<br>"VANESSA!" He shouted over the music. She turned around from dancing with Harry. Harry had given her an indication.  
>"I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC, LOUIS! IT'S TOO LOUD!" She shouted back. Louis shook his head and wrapped his arms around her back, much to her surprise.<br>_You don't need to hear this _Louis thought to himself. Even Harry was shocked as he watched. Louis put his forehead to hers and it made her smile. She laced her hands around his neck and he smushed his lips to hers. Their lips briefly parted before melting together again. Their tongues danced together and Niall had caught it all on camera from the stairs. Harry's hair even got in the shot. Many were taken. All of them showed Harry turning to put his thumbs up for the camera. She smiled and Louis put his hands to her hips, ignoring the flashes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Matrimony  
>February 11th 2012<p>

"That's not photoshopped!" Zayn laughed into the breakfast bar,  
>"That honestly happened last night! Niall caught it all too. I'm even in the pictures." Harry grinned, gulping the orange juice out of the carton. She scoffed and pushed her eyebrows together, slowly recalling the events of last night before the raving. The front door slammed closed and her mother came in with a smile. She was in her pink fitness top and black running bottoms and shoes. Her face was pink and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her mum took out her earphones.<br>"Morning. Glad to see you're not hungover"She grinned brightly, "I got the photo's developed and I picked up your Exam marks from the school and they told me what Universities will be open to taking you when I went for my run!" She smiled. All the boys looked at one another then at Nessa. "Guess what?"Her mum said bluntly.  
>"Cardiff isn't accepting?" Vanessa sighed heavy hearted.<br>"University?" Liam mouthed with his brows pushed together.  
>"Good Morning!" Louis said, practically dancing into the kitchen, "Recording today! Wooh! Wooh! Come on, Susan! 'Wooh' with me!" He smiled, standing behind her mum as he raised her arms.<br>"Woooh!" They both cheered. Nessa almost died of embarassment. "Vanessa? Can I talk to you in the living room about this?" Her mum asked after dropping her arms with a smile, holding up her exam results. Ness nodded. "You boys can look at these. See what amazing photography Nialler has taken/done" She laughed. Vanessa looked at Louis and gestured to the paper before closing the divide between livingroom and kitchen.

"OK, honey. I want you to be really calm about this. It took a while for it to sink in with me" Her mother chuckled, handing her the early released exam results.  
>Art and Design: A*<br>Drama:C+  
>English: B+<br>Maths: C-  
>Chemistry: A<br>Geography: D  
>Spanish: A<br>Physical Education: B  
>Design and Technology: A<br>"The Headmaster said only a select few will get their results before anybody else."Her mother was practically jumping out of her seat with happiness. Vanessa was in complete and total shock.  
>"W-What does this mean? It's a mixture, I don't know what this means!" Ness said, eager to find out the rest. Her mum put her hand on her knee.<br>"You passed. Flying colours!" She grinned, "But there's something else I've been told to pass on." Her mother said quietly. Vanessa sat back into the couch. "When you applied for your three top Universities, only two of them accepted you." Susan almost whispered. Vanessa almost broke down into tears. "You just have to pick what one you want to go to. Mr Kirsty has recieved conformation e-Mails from Queen Marge's in Edinburgh and Cardiff Metropolitan! You just tell Mr Kirsty what one and he'll email them back!" Her mother started to cry with happiness. She handed Vanessa another sheet. The one from Cardiff.  
>"I'm going to Uni! Oh, my God!" Ness put her hand to her mouth and she felt a mixture of sickness and happiness.<br>"Whenever you're ready, just phone him and that's it" Her mum said, wrapping her arms around her daughters shoulders tightly. "I'm so proud, honey. I am." She gently rocked back and forth. "I hate to cut it short, I have to pick up Tracy from Auntie Carole's. I'll be back before you can say 'I have to go get ready for work'"Her mother chuckled as she pulled away and stood. "Bye, honey" She grinned, grabbing her keys from the table and going out to her car.

A few hous later at her work, paparazzi were crammed outside the window, with fans screaming.  
>"Why are they here?" Nessa asked her co-worker, Jordan. He was rather camp.<br>"Maybe because you made out with a fifth of One Direction. You're on the A-List now." He chuckled. They both just leaned against the counter, looking out the massive window to the flashing cameras and fans.  
>"I told him how I felt." She said, turning her head to see his shocked look.<br>"And! Oh God! How did it go? What did he say?"Jordan exclaimed with a grin. She hesitated as she served a customer.  
>"Well, he just... I think he thought it was a joke. I honestly wish that you were there." Nessa sighed, taking the money and passing the cup to Jordan.<br>"Well I was stuck here instead. Serving customers all night on their way home from work and stuff." He sighed, searching high and low for the cream. Ness handed it to him and he over flowed the cup with it.  
>"Steady on." The customer chuckled as he scribbled on a napkin, waiting for his sit-in drink. As Jordan slid the cup towards him, the customer placed the napkin on Jordans open palm. "Think it over." He smiled, moving to sit in the comfy chairs with his laptop.<br>"Tres Geek Chic!"He whispered, watching the customer sit down.  
>"I think you're Scene style and his Geek Chic will make adorable children" Vanessa laughed. Jordan looked shocked and gently hit her shoulder.<br>"Cheeky bitch" He laughed. They shared pleasantries and Jordan made a move. He slowly walked over with the white napkin in his hand with his number on the flip side. "Coffee sometime would be nice"  
>"Yeah, I'd love that" The American man spoke. Jordan AND Nessa nearly melted.<p>

Jordan walked back to behind the counter, biting his lip hard.  
>"He's dreamy. I might get my claws in on that one."Vanessa laughed, nudging him gently. Jordan shook his head.<br>"Your claws are in on that one there. Incoming!" He whispered, disappearing into the back store room. The shop bell chimed.  
>"Louis? Why aren't you in London? At the Studio? Recording like you said this morning?" Nessa asked, leaning on the counter with her elbows.<br>"We're leaving later. Somebody else took our timespot. Some people are so damn Fame Hungry... A bit like you here with your best friends (!)" Louis smiled, turning to wave once at the cameras. He turned back.  
>"Don't even. They've been here since I got here." Vanessa sighed. Louis put a pile of cards onto the counter infront of her.<br>"I won't be here for a few weeks at least. We're doing Europe and we're in Paris for Valentines day."Louis sighed, "Don't worry, I'll be back after we do Germany, I think." He told her in a sad, deep tone.  
>"OK. Well, have fun. Don't fill yourself up on wine and cheese and baguettes." She chuckled. Louis shook his head. She reached to put her forehead to his.<br>"I don't like cheese" He grinned. He stood up. She almost shuddered and she stood back up too. "Come 'round here." Louis said with his hand out to the side to meet hers when she came around. Nessa took his hand.  
>"Where you goin'? "Jordan asked, poking his head round the side. She shrugged.<br>"Cover for five, please. You have the shop... All to yourself..." Nessa grinned.

Louis walked her out into the sun.  
>"Sun? In February? Lucky us" He laughed quietly.<br>"It's meant to snow"Vanessa told him, squinting slightly to shield her eyes from the sun.  
>"What does a Twister master have to do for a hug around here?"Louis asked with a thin smile.<br>"A Romantic dinner, good wine, a kiss and a proper goodbye." She said to him with one eye closed and a smile on her face.  
>"Tonight's not good for the dinner malarky" Louis said to her before the paparazzi came around the side of the building to where they were.<br>"So where does that leave us?" Nessa asked. He took her other hand.  
>"Don't know." Louis said. He put his arms around her back and lifted her to kiss him. The world had stopped rotating around them and their lips had barely touched. Their breath hit against eachothers with a dull hiss. His chin moved forward so his lips caught her top pulled at it, wanting more than just a peck. Nessa returned what he done.<br>Kissing. Outside. Surrounded by paparazzi and fans.  
>Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn aproached the crowd with disguises on. Not very good ones. Fake moustaches and dark tinted glasses.<br>"Do we stop them?"Niall asked. Harry shook his head.  
>"We wait for the right time to attack- Liam? What are you doing?" Harry asked as he noticed Liam on Twitter.<br>"I am tweeting about this bad-boy!"He chuckled, tapping away at his phone,  
>"Big old fuckin' romantic! Look at him!" Niall laughed.<p>

Louis put Nessa back onto the ground and she put her hands to the back of his shirt, gently holding the braces which held his Chinos up. Their lips separated from sweet matrimony.  
>Vanessa moved closer to him than before, looking up at Louis' kind face that was now bathed in the glow of the sun. Ness felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. She compulsively reached out and placed her hands on his smooth cheeks. Louis didn't resist. Her heart beating heavily. He stared back, and apparently understanding her feelings, drew closer to her. Vanessa closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting what she hungered for again... A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for Louis course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. Louis tightly held her waist. She moaned softly, kissing back to the best of her ability. Moments later, Ness felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide down her back and to her bottom.<br>"You taste like coffee" Louis smiled.  
>"Have you seen where I work?"She squirmed playfully as he squeezed her bottom lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>After what felt like eons to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met again. His blue looked into her grey. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each others eyes. After giving Vanessa a watery smile, he placed his chin ontop of her head. The beating of his heart was audible to her ears. It matched hers. An indication that he felt the same way she did. It was like, the paparazzi and fans had just vanished. Everything was silent to them until Louis head moved forward sharply and a thud hit the ground. A carrot had brought them back to reality. Thrown from Harry. He felt the back of his head and laughed.  
>"Ouch! Carrots hurt" He laughed. Nessa put her hand ontop of his for comfort. The rest of the boys were standing behind the crowd, pointing at their watches when Louis turned around. "Guess I have to go then, V." Louis sighed with his hands dropping from her back. "Phone you when I land, yeah?" He smiled.<br>"Yeah." She let go of his braces and he kissed her once more on the cheek. Louis started to walk backwards into the crowd and run off to the boys. The fans screamed and cried after them.  
>"LOVE YOU, NESS! AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" They all shouted, running all the way down the street with the fans following.<p>

After all the fans had gone, some paps were still outside her shop, flashing their cameras in her face. She picked up the carrot from the ground and walked back into the shop. Nessa had a guilty, sad look upon her face, making Jordan notice from behind the counter.  
>"Is it the Uni deal?" He asked, taking her hand across the top of the shelf. She nodded and wiped the sides of her eyes.<br>"I'm meant to be leaving in a week!"She said. Nessa walked round to where Jordan was standing and he met her with bear cuddle. "When I phoned my headmaster, he said to be ready by next Friday 'cause I'm going down with people from, like, Scotland and stuff." Vanessa almost teared, "And... And, he's going to be in France" 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Roomies  
>February 18th 2012<br>(A week later)

(_AN/ For future reference, I just make this up as I go along so I apologise if the tour dates and magazine covers are wrong.)_Cameras flashed in the distance. The fencing around the Coach Station was crammed with paps trying to get a new picture of Louis' new 'IT girl'. That was what they had labled her."Be safe, honey" Her mother told her as she grabbed her bags and cases from the back of the car, "Don't take any of they mad drugs or alcohol",  
>"Mum, I know. I'll visit every month for you to make sure" Vanessa promised, dropping them to the ground. She pulled up her chinos and zipped up her onesie before tightly hugging her little sister. "You be careful. Look after mum and James, alright?" Ness smiled, nearly crying. Tracy nodded before running back round to her side of the car out of sadness.<br>"Now, I've filled your bag with some magazines, the paper, some of that Vitamin Water stuff, some food; Wine Gums, Doritos and all that stuff you like." James smiled warmly at Vanessa who was getting watery eyed. Without saying anything, Nessa threw her rucksack over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her mum and James.  
>"I'm going to miss you so much." Vanessa said as she kissed both their cheeks and looked into the back of the car at her sister, "Look after the boys. They're going to need fed and watered. I love you" She grinned, blowing her sister a kiss. Ness fished around in her pocket and handed her sister a blue envelope labled 'Louis and Boys'. "Next time you see them, give them it. Oh, and don't go in my room. Ever." Vanessa said whilst leaning over to kiss the top of her sisters head. James handed Vanessa her case and holdall and they all waved her goodbye. Her lips trembled as she took her seat up in the back corner of the practically empty coach. Two people from her school were there. There were five Scottish students scattered too.<p>

Nessa couldn't look as her family waved her goodbye so she dug out the magazine her to-be-stepdad put in. Heat. Big red letters across the front made her heart collapse. 'LOUIS' BOARD OF VANESSA?'. Beneath was a picture of him and some brunette on top of a mountain in snowboarding gear. The full article was on page four and was spread across three pages. Nessa blinked away the tears and turned to the pages. One page was the pictures of her and Louis from her birthday party the week before, the pictures of when they kissed outside of Starbucks and one of them from the Grease Parody performance at school. The second page was an interview with him and the boys, talking about reuniting with his friend after such a while. The third page was pictures of him and this model, Eleanor, in France, Skiing and Snowboarding. Pictures of them at dinner with the boys and being awfully close at after-dinner drinks. She sobbed gently before her phone buzzed in her pocket.  
>Ness pulled it out to see Louis picture and an 'Answer' or 'Decline' button. She let it ring out and took the phone off silent.<br>She browsed tearfully through the interview about her. 'How far back do you go?'The interviewer had asked. It had been indicated that Louis laughed.  
>'Very far. Primary school, I think- I mean, my family is really friendly with hers and stuff-'<br>_Shot me outta the sky,  
>You're my kryptonite,<br>You keep makin' me weak  
>Yeah ,frozen and can't breathe <em>Her phone sang with a picture of Harry flash up. She answered reluctantly.  
>"Harry?"Nessa sniffed, folding the magazine over on the interview page.<br>"Hey! How's you?" He asked in a cheery tone. Vanessa shrugged and sighed.  
>"I'm alright. What about you? How's Europe?" She questioned.<br>"Really good! We posted our new video diary last night whilst you were in your 'ittle bittle beddybyes. Just talkin' about what the tours are like- Check them out!"Harry laughed. He was very very happy, "Then, we fly back tonight, tour Wales and then do America! LA mainly."  
>"Oh. Sounds very interesting." She replied in monotone.<p>

"Ness? Where are you?" Harry asked.  
>"On the bus going to Cardiff. I'm going to University... Surprise!" Vanessa tried to make the best of the conversation.<br>"Good for you! What you going to do?" Harry chuckled. Ness shrugged again and kicked back into her uncomfortable seat.  
>"Art course-"<br>"Louis' asked me to ask you why you'll answer the phone to me but not him" Harry said with his softer tone. Vanessa didn't reply for a few seconds as she thought. "Hello? Ne- Nessa?" Harry asked, "Is it you or is it me with the reception?" Harry quizzed.  
>"Ok then, who's Eleanor?"Nessa sniffed, gently starting to silently sob again.<br>"Who?" Harry's voice shook a bit with nerves, "Elea-? I don't know."  
>"She's all over British Heat with you guys... You still don't know?" Vanessa said. She ground her back teeth together out of sadness.<br>"Liam? Did you shout me?"Harry asked to get out of the awkward situation, "Sorry, Nessa. Have to go-" He started.  
>"Harry Edward Styles! You listen to me!" She nearly shouted to him.<p>

In Europe-  
>"Vanessa? What's the matter?" Louis asked after taking Harry's phone from him, "You're going to University?"<br>"You're going out with somebody else?" She asked in return. Louis sighed and slouched onto the couch infront of their Ski Lodge and looked into the fire as he heard Vanessa sob on the other side of the phone. "You send out so many mixed signals. One minute you want to go out with me, the next, you're skiing with some model- Are normal people not good enough for you?"Nessa cried, sniffing and sobbing.  
>"I'm sorry, Nessa. Me and Eleanor are just matey. As soon as I land, I'll come see you at Uni."<br>"Matey? You're all over Heat with her!" She sobbed. "Don't bother visiting, Louis! I don't want to get caught in the middle of you two. Enjoy being with your skinny, tall, tanned model! Us normal girls with develop anorexia to even be considered for your list!" Vanessa wept,  
>"V, come on-"Louis tried to get a word in edgeways but was drastically failing.<br>"NO! Goodbye, Louis. The two hours we had were amazing. Good luck for the future and that."Vanessa said almost silently before hanging up. Louis took the white phone away from his ear and sighed heavily.  
>"Bitches be crazy, Louis" Harry said as he fastened his suitcase as they all prepared to leave for the UK again, "No offence, Eleanor"He said at the tall brunette in the corner with legs up to there and a stick insects torso. She shook her head.<br>"Are we ready to go, Lou?" She asked in a gentle voice. Louis turned his head to look at her with a flat smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)

Nialler  
>(a little while later)<p>

"We're doing a concert piece. The Concert Advertisments for a very familiar band" The tutor said up the front of the class in a broad Valley accent. Some of the girls started to get squeamish in their seats. "Keep those knickers untwisted... It's ONE DIRECTION! Their tour next week, so we need to be quick and efficient with this." The tutor shouted to the auditorium. The whole room erupted in rich feminine cheers. Vanessa just sat in the corner at the very back, doodling onto the iPad she was provided with. Her jock-like Welsh boyfriend had his arm around her shoulders. He was tall. Bulky. A Rugby player with dreamy green eyes and jet black hair. They had hit it right off at the Freshers party and he was roughly the only person who didn't crowd her about being Louis' 'Ex'.  
>The Rugby players name was Dai.<br>"This is roughly what they are wanting on their advertisments but we're not too sure... So, we have invited a few people along to give you personal tastes"The tutor grinned down the front from her desk. She stood and opened up the entrance door. "Welcome Niall, Louis and Zayn to Cardiff Metropolitan Art and Design wing!"She said. The room cheered again and Nessa just scribbled harder onto the iPad.  
>"Don't worry about it, babe. We'll cwtch after class"Dai said as he put his nose to her now-blond ponytail. They mainly just spoke to eachother as three fifths of the band scattered themselves amongst the crowd of art students.<br>"The more times you say it, the more I don't understand" She turned and smiled gently at Dai.  
>"V?" A rich, Irish tone asked from the central stairs. Vanessa looked away from Dai and looked at Niall who stood with a shocked expression. He ran to the row infront of her and leaned on the back of the seat that she had her feet against. "It's been ages"<br>"A month."She corrected gently, resuming to doodle. Niall quirked his eyebrow.

"What do I need to do to get a hug around here, V?" He chuckled. Dai just looked at him and took his arm away from Nessa. She handed the iPad to Dai and leaned forward in her seat to tightly hug Niall. She tried to stop herself from crying.  
>"I've missed you!" She sighed. Niall rubbed her back. Niall nodded and gently kissed the side of her head.<br>"What have you done to your hair?" He laughed gently.  
>Louis sat near the front, crowded by fans and aspiring artists. He laughed and joked with them, frequently looking at what Zayn was doing with the fans.<br>"What were you all originally going to do with the advertisments?"Louis asked, slouched on a chair. He had pads of paper thrusted into his hands and he flipped through them all. "ZAYN? HELP ME!" He laughed over the chattering girls. Zayn gazed up to the top of the auditorium. "Zayn?"Louis asked. Zayn was unreactive. Louis stood up and fixed his three-quarterlength shorts before turning to see Niall with his back to the seats and his arms outstretched. He handed the pads back to the students, "They're absolutley amazing. I think there's a winner in here" Louis said in a dazed tone, gently pushing past some of the girls to get to the stairs leading to the top. He didn't take his eyes away from the blonde. Girl that is. He sees Niall everyday.

He nearly tripped halfway up the stairs.  
>"Vanessa..."Louis breathed. Niall let go of her and sat down on the seat infront of her. Nessa looked across Dai's chest to see Louis in his normal attire. Blue and whote striped shirt. Brown braces. Red three-quarter lengths and canvases. "Your hair... It's blond" Louis muttered. Vanessa nodded and slouched back into her chair, taking the iPad back from Dai.<br>"So you're touring here... Excited?" She asked, not looking up from the gadget. Louis nodded.  
>"I don't think I know you, Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson"Louis gestured, going to shake Dai's hand.<br>"Dai. Nessas boyfriend" He said in an animalistic tone, not shaking Louis hand. Vanessa had a ached look on her face. Louis cleared his throat, "Could... Maybe- Hm. Do you reckon we could talk?"He asked, rocking gently on his heels. Dai's head shot up and looked at Louis with daggers. Sharp, daggers.  
>"You think because you're a celebrity you can just take people's girlfriends?"Dai started, standing up in a defensive stance.<br>"Dai! It's fine, just, talk to Niall about the advertisments" Nessa said, stumbling out of her seat with the iPad. Louis walked behind her to the other side of the auditorium.  
>"V, I want my best friend back." Louis pleaded with his hands shoved tightly into his pockets. She didn't make eyecontact, "I don't know what to say, we just, clicked, me and..." Louis said. Nessas eyes lit up, "Eleanor."<br>"Oh"She whispered.

"You kissed me and you left me! I thought we had something, Louis! Stupid me honestly thought that." Vanessa argued, moving backwards from him. He moved closer.  
>"I don't know what to say to you, Vanessa. I didn't you you wanted it to be that serious. I thought we were just messing around"Louis said emotionless. Nessa froze and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the gadget in her hands.<br>"Not everything is a joke, Louis!"Vanessa told him bluntly. Dai briskly made his way over to them both. He put his hands onto her shoulders but Ness moved away from them both sharply. Louis looked at the ground as Nessa handed in her iPad with her advertisment artwork down the front of the room. She hugged Zayn after battling the crowd gently before leaving the room without her bag or jumper. Louis' lip bottom lip trembled and he went to turn away and go back to Niall who had seen everything.  
>"Hey! Pretty boy? Come back a second!" Dai said after Louis. Louis froze up and gulped before turning around, acting as if he was unphased by the bulky player. "I've heard your story! Don't try and worm your way back in! She's been upset enough by you" He shot at Louis who stood in a confused stance. His eyebrows were pulled back with no emotion and his hands were more relaxed in his pockets.<br>"I didn't come here to start anything. You could say it's business I'm on"Louis tried to make the best of the conversation.  
>"Don't interfere in our business! Alright?" Dai gritted his teeth as he spoke solemly to Louis, "Because I am not scared to drop-kick you"He spat venom before a bodyguard escorted him back to his seat. "Get the fuck off of me!"He fought him off as he picked up Vanessas things and strutted out of the class.<p>

4:45pm that night  
><em>I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun<br>I wanna stay up and find a girl and tell her she's the one _She sang along with her headphones in as she sat in her University house. Vanessa had locked herself away in her bedroom. Her dark bedroom. The curtains were closed and several candles and inscences were burning. She sat crosslegged with her back to her headboard and a large A3 scketch pad on her knees. Ness had been blocking all calls from Dai, Harry and namely, Louis. She had been sitting for hours, drawing all five of the boys. Their arms around eachother with big smiles on their faces. She smudged chalk and blended colours before_** WMYB **_rang through her earphones, indicating a text. From Louis. She scoffed and opened it up.  
><em>Meet us by the Waterfront for some dinner,<br>Your pick,  
>Please, don't be a stranger, Ness<br>xxx_  
>Vanessa tossed her phone to the side and looked at her tall wardrobe. <em>What's honestly the worst that could happen?<em> She thought as she got to her feet and pulled out a nice floral dress. It had a v-neck chest line and went as high as her knees. Ness looked outside her window. It was a windy night.  
>"Shorts." She told herself, rumaging through her drawers.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN I TOTALLY LOVE LOUIS AND ELEANOR TOGETHER! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE PLOTLINES! I LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM)

Another World  
>(an hour later. 5:45pm)<p>

After parking the blue Mini, She payed her meter and walked to the pier, leading out to the harsh Welsh waters. The sun was just about setting and the sky was rippled with pinks and oranges. Nessa leaned against the edge of the pier and the breeze washed all over the city.  
>"Vanessa?" Louis muttered from her right side. She jumped out of her skin and tensed up as she turned around. He stood innocently at her side in his chinos and braces. His blue stripey top as always. "You look amazing" Louis smiled, handing her a simple yellow rose.<br>"Thank you!" She grinned after taking the rose into her own hand.  
>"There's something I really badly need to ask you" Louis told her, getting onto one knee and taking a box from his Chino pocket.<br>"Louis... Get up. Stand up." Nessa said, holding her dress down slightly with one hand as the other tucked some of her hair behind her ear. The wind blew against her and she was almost a wind blockage for Louis.  
>"NESSA!" He started, handing his head and holding the box out to her, "We've had our troubles! We've had our ups and downs!" He chuckled loudly. Old couples were starting to look as they walked hand in hand up and down the pier. Shock. Happiness surged through them."Will you do me the greatest honour..." Louis drawled out, peeking up to see her shocked reaction, "Of being my best friend again?"He smiled kindly at her as he opened the box to reveal another Tiffany &amp; Co. friendship bracelet. Blue this time. Identical to his eyes. Nessa took one hand of his and brought him back up to tower over her.<br>"You'll be the death of me, Tomlinson" Vanessa smiled at him.  
>"Is that a yes, Bamford?" Louis asked. She nodded and hugged him tightly around the neck.<p>

After practically eye-fucking eachother, walking down the pier,they made their way to the Quay. "Where do you want to go? Nandos? Subway? Champagne Bar?" Louis asked, standing infront of her as she leaned with her back to the railings.  
>"Oh. I really don't know. I just wanted to hear what you had to say" She told him with a gentle smile on her face. Louis rolled his eyes and walked to the left.<br>"Oh really? And is that why you put perfume and make up on?"He laughed, indicating for her to follow after him. They were seated in a very mature champagne bar. Sophisticated. Elegant. The opposite of what they were. Black drapes, red table covers. Completley different to their immature, young tastes.  
>"Louis, why are you doing this? It's all really extravagant and all but... I don't see the point" Vanessa told him. Louis just looked at the table as he went to speak.<br>"I'm driving myself absolutley bonkers, V. I'm going mad! You're the only person I can think about! I want you back in my life! I just feel so connected with you when we're together. With all the fans that crowd me when we're apart, I feel just so lonely! Please stay in my life, Nessa. I want to be with you."  
>"Louis?" Vanessa asked, waving her hand gently infront of Louis blank registered face. He blinked furiously.<br>"Sorry, miles away." Louis smiled at her. He was kicking himself. Louis thought he was saying it. Thought he was telling her absolutley everything. He wasn't. His mind had betrayed him. Nerves wern't connecting to his lips. Nothing was happening.  
>"Want a drink?" She asked in a cheery tone.<p>

A few hours later  
>2 am<br>(After a rich steak dinner, dessert, champagne, shots, cocktails and laughter, they both try and make their way back to Nessas University house)  
>"Shh!" She laughed at him as he propped himself up with the wall as he walked. Louis was hoarsley laughing along the empty streets of Cardiff. The rest of the boys had went back to their hotel. "We'll wake the neighbours, Louis!" Vanessa told him, carrying her shoes in one hand and her phone in the other.<br>"But did you see his face when we walked out of the place? They were so shocked!" Louis smiled, scraping himself along the large brick wall of his hotel building.  
>"You'll awake the Payne!" She giggled to herself, leaning against the traffic lights at the corner. Louis held his hand out to her under the bright orange light and she took it, being snapped closer to him in the middle of the city. They looked eachother in the eyes, lips inches from eachothers. Just at the bang moment their heads moved a tiny bit closer, her phone rang loudly, waking half of the street.<br>_**Get out, get out, get outta my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that One Thing!<strong>_  
>After seconds of dancing, she looked at her phone.<br>"Oohp. It's Dai!" She whispered, turning away from Louis to answer. "Suck it up! I'm talkin'!" Vanessa told herself. "Hi, babe" She smiled at the pavement as she spoke.  
>"Where have you been all night? Your roommate is worried sick to her back teeth! You better text her!" Dai warned. He was obviously worried about Nessa too.<br>"NO! Jimmy protested!" Louis shouted, casually dancing in the middle of the pavement in his socks. She held back a bout of giggles and grins.  
>"Who's that, Vanessa?"Dai demanded down the phone. Ness turned and threw her shoe at Louis, clambering and stumbling onto the road as she turned back around.<br>"Nobody, look, I don't think it's working between us, Dai! You're not really my type" She hissed and bubbled down the phone at him. Dai was quiet. "I just like my men adorable, crazy and drop dead handsome. See you in class tomorrow!" Vanessa chirped. Dai said nothing. "Oh, is tomorrow the day the advertisments are printed?" She asked.  
>"Uh huh. Catch you later then, Ness."Dai solemly sighed before hanging up. She threw her phone into her brown bag that was around her shoulder and turned back to Louis. He was leaning against the brick wall with his head against it. He was far worse than her. Well worse.<br>"Come on. Back to the hotel." Niall said from the top of the street in his onesie. Louis swiftly turned his head and smiled.  
>"It's alright, Nialler. I'll walk him back" Nessa stepped in, putting Louis arm over her shoulder and supporting him at the waist.<br>"Right, well, you'll need this at least. It's his room key. He'll need it to get into his room."Niall smiled gently as he tossed a key through the air before returning to his hotel. Louis just sighed and smiled weakly up at Vanessa who was picking up the key.  
>"You forgot your own room key! Unbelievable."She laughed, beginning to walk with a full-grown man on her side. Being drunk herself was a challenge to even walk.<p>

They reached the hotel and stumbled out of the elevators into the well lit corridor. They passed Harry's room. Zayn's and Liam's. Niall' put the key into his hand and he slouched against the door. He held his hand out to her, the hand with the key.  
>"D-D-Do, I have to do everything?" She slurred, opening the door with alot of effort. They both fell into the room. The gold and white room. He chucked his phone onto his double bed and turned to look at Nessa. "Now, if this were a movie, you would ask if I wanted to stay for a nightcap. I would say no because I have to get home but you seduce me anyway." Vanessa laughed, looking around the room. Louis shrugged.<br>"It's a long, dangerous way back to your Uni place. Especially with all those weirdos out there." Louis smiled. Ness just peered her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. Louis bent slightly to pick up her hands from her sides. "Nobody. Will. _Ever. _Have to know 'bout this ." He reassured, twining his fingers with hers.  
>"Are you forgetting a particular model?"Nessa laughed. Louis shook his head.<br>"Finished when we landed at Heathrow. I can promise you that" Louis smiled. She smiled up at him.  
>"No strings attached, Lou. Can you deal with that?" Ness queried. Louis slightly died inside. He wanted this to be forever. Him and Her. Nobody else.<br>"Of course." He lied, smashing his lips to hers like he done outside of Starbucks.  
>At the precise moment that Louis answered Nessa, Harry was making his way down the hallway to interupt. He got to the door frame and the door slammed closed on him. Harry took a step back.<br>_Louis had a girl _was the first thought that went through his mind. The second was; _He had just got back and wanted to sleep_.  
>Harry automatically kicked into motion and went back to his room with wide eyes. Louis had a girl. Harry had done the whole <em>door-slam-senario <em>before. Harry got under his duvet and lay there. Trying not to use his ears too much. Trying not to visualise anything. Whoever the girl was, she was being taken to another world.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN Sorry. I fudged up the BRIT awards dates. In my ff, it's on the 21st of March. Sorry.)

You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
>(The morning. 8am)<p>

Harry sat in his room with Liam and Niall, the sun blazing through the window already. Niall flicked through the channels. Liam ate his cereal as he flicked through the paper. Harry lay with his laptop and his purple Jack Wills hoodie. Zayn was in the shower in his room. So vain.  
>"Oh, hey! The Hangover. Let's watch." Naill squealed, about to eat the fruitplatter on his lap. The floorboards outside Harry's room squeaked. They turned into meerkats and looked at the door.<br>"Excuse me!" Liam stated loudly so the person outside could hear, "Could you join us a second?" He asked, munching on the Special K still. The person sighed slightly before opening the door with a small clatter. Nessa poked her blonde head through the door and Niall nearly choked. Racoon eyes again. Unbrushed tame hair.  
>"Morning"She smiled, "Please don't keep me. I need to go hand in my work for the concert" Nessa said, a sickly white colour.<br>"We all know the sound of the Walk of Shame. Shouldn't hide it" Liam told her. She screwed her eyes up and sighed.  
>"Vas Happenin', V?" Zayn asked, poking his head out of the bathroom door. It was march of the floating heads.<br>"Hi, Zayn. Morning. How are you?" Ness asked. Zayn shrugged and returned the favour.  
>"Elephant in the room. Can we notice what just happened? There's a tiger. In the bathroom. What's up with that?" Niall stated, shovelling his food down his throat in confusion.<br>"Firstly; The BRITS. Twenty first. You going to watch? We've been nominated for best single." Liam smiled eagerly.  
>"Well done. What song- is it 'Na Na Na' or 'Another World'? I love those songs!" She stated with a big smile.<br>"'What makes you beautiful' actually." Harry smiled, clicking several keys of the keyboard. Nessa looked down-hearted "The issue remains, however; you slept with Louis" Harry said from the laptop. He didn't want to look at her. He would say something stupid.  
>"What?"Niall gulped down a whole strawberry, his view darting. To Liam. Then Ness. Then Harry. Then the TV.<br>"Vas?"Zayn shouted from the bathroom.  
>"Mo-orning." Louis said, opening the door fully from behind V. "Vanessa. You're in our hotel. Why?"He asked, stealing pineapple from a gobsmacked Niall. She rubbed her arm and shook her head.<br>"You know why" Liam said from his cereal.  
>"Just stopped by to say I'll be watching you guys at the Brits. All the best and that. Fingers and Toes crossed" She said with a smile.<br>"More like 'Fingers and Toes curled'" Liam smiled down into his cereal bowl. Nessa went pale with fear.  
>"Oh, yeah. Louis, we've been nominated" Harry smiled up at Louis who was picking pineapple from his teeth. He didn't seem phased.<br>"If we're against Adele... We have no chance. Six Grammy's! She's been on the scene for just about the same time as us!" Zayn shouted through the door. Some of the boys grunted in approval. Vanessa went to walk away, shuddering slightly.  
>"OH, MY GOD, you seduced me." Louis stated with his nostrils slightly flared. She walked backwards down the hallway and back to Harry's door.<br>"WHAT? I did no such thing, Louis!" Nessa said in a defensive tone, "You seduced me!" She argued. Niall chuckled with Liam.  
>"Is it just us or is the word 'Seduced' starting to sound funny?" Liam sniggered, his cheeks going pink. Everybody except Niall glared at him.<p>

"We said 'No strings attached'. That's as much as I can remember, V." Louis told her, "Honestly. Everything else just went blank"  
>"So it should've. You couldn't even stand up right" Niall stated from the bed, "And you, Bamford! Should of been the bigger person and went back to your Halls." He said bluntly. There was a brief silence.<br>"I can see where she's coming from though." Zayn said through the bathroom door, "I mean, it was about three in t'mornin'. It was dark. She was drunk. Louis done the right thing" He argued for Ness. She grinned eagerly and rocked back and forth on her heels.  
>"Thank you, Zayn! The only person who can see the good side in this!" She told them. Niall made noises with a big grin.<br>"Bow chikka wow!" He chuckled, throwing his head back with a kind tone of laughter. Harry threw a sock at him. Her eyes clocked the time and she gulped, "Is that the time? Oh, God! I'm going to be late!" Vanessa sighed, giving them all a tight cuddle around the neck. "Bye, Zayn!" She said through the bathroom door to him.  
>"Bye!" Zayn shouted back before switching the hairdryer on, "See you later!" He hollered over the roaring.<br>"Bye, guys!" She whispered from the door before closing it gently and running as fast as she could to her Hall.  
>Back in Harry's hotel room, Louis stood at the balcony doors with his hands on his hips.<br>Liam clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
>"Rehearsals toda-" He went to say before Louis sharply turned, jumped onto the bed and ran between him and Niall, "Louis? Where are you going?" Liam asked. Louis was looking about the floor and he picked up a pair of Harry's chinos.<br>"Going to ask her out to the Brits. Be my date, almost, kind of thing." He rushed out the door.  
>"What a Drama Queen!" Zayn laughed whilst he came into the bedroom.<br>"Good Luck, BooBear!" Niall shouted after him.  
>"THANKS!" Louis shouted back.<p>

At University  
>30 minutes later<br>"Professor, I hope it's not too late, I have an admission peice! I worked all night on it." She lied, handing over a rolled up peice of canvas. It was fraying at the edges. Her professor took it from her with a snatch. Ness flinched backwards and ran her fingers through her hair. She was in the clothes from the night before. Not that she cared. Her professor unrolled the peice of the five boys. From left to right, it went; Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry. All in their different onesies. It was almost identical to a camera shot of the boys.  
>"My, my... That's...So- What's the word?" Her professor thought, "Fabulous!"<br>_Fabulouis_ Vanessa thought to herself. A smile plastered over her face. "I adore how you've captured the real emotions and shadowing. Very well done, Miss Bamford. I'll get this sent away right this instant."Her professor smiled brightly as she got from behind her desk and went to her office. Nessa let out a sigh of relief. Her artwork could be plastered anywhere in the world when they do their next tour. She let herself lean onto the desk at the front with a growing smile. Vanessa heard panting from behind her. It worried her almost. She turned and Louis was leaning against the front desks, gasping for breath. His cheeks were red. The chinos were tight on his legs.  
>"Louis? What are you doing?"Ness asked. Louis held his hand up and shook it from side to side. Inbetweeners dance sprung to her mind.<br>"I... I just ran through rushhour traffic" He wheezed, standing up straight with his back against the wall. "To be here...Fuckin' Welsh are brutal when they're in a rush!"Louis laughed. (AN/ I'm kidding. Don't be offended if you're Welsh) He closed his eyes and breathed.  
>"Louis. Why are you at my University at this time of day?"Nessa asked him again.<br>"I came to ask if you... ..." The rest of his words were mumbles to her. She crossed her arms across her chest.  
>"Louis, if this is leading on from last night..." She told him in a soft tone. Louis shook his head. Then he nodded. Then he tilted his head.<br>"Maybe, I don't know! But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us on the Red Carpet at the Awards Ceremony?" He shyed, looking at his feet. His dirty feet from running through the streets with no shoes. Vanessa stood stunned. Frozen. Pale.  
>"W-What? The Red Carpet? You want to be seen with me? On the Red Carpet?"<br>"_We _want to! _We_ want to be seen with you! Not just me!" He lied, "But if you did want to go as a date..." Louis drawled out with a chipper smile. Nessa let out a sigh and the colour returned to her face.  
>"Alright" She gave in. It was a casual deal. She wasn't fangirling. She wasn't hyperventilating. She was calm. Collected.<p>

"Really? You'll go?" Louis asked doubtfully. She nodded with a grin.  
>"Unless you don't want me to go..." Vanessa trailed off. Louis shook his head firmly.<br>"No, no. I want you to go with me- us! Me..."Louis blushed. Something he rarely did. Vanessa walked over to him and looked up into his grey/blue eyes.  
>"I will go to this Awards thing with you" Ness smiled. Louis put his hands at her waist and put his forehead to hers.<br>"It's not just an Awards 'thing'. It's the Brits. And we're nominated!"He sighed in disbelief. She gently nodded.  
>"And you'll win it. I know you will. With my sister phoning in and emailing and polling" Nessa chuckled before Louis gently kissed her. It took them both a while to realise it.<br>"You've not brushed your teeth yet" He sniggered, pulling away gently.  
>"Neither have you!" Vanessa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand<br>"Sorry, but I was a bit busy running through the streets of Cardiff for a toothbrush break!" Louis told her, trying his best not to breathe in her direction. They turned their heads away from eachother as they spoke.  
>"I'm going to the gym later then I'm going back home for my mums birthday" Nessa looked at the floor as she spoke.<br>"We'll text though. And phone eachother. And Skype. And Twitcam. And Facetime. And... eMail, won't we?" Louis hoped as soon as she finished her sentence. His head turned slightly towards her.  
>"Of course!" She promised with a toothless grin, "I'll give my mum your love"<br>"No. No you wont. Because it's your mum!"Louis corrected. Nessa shook her head and hit the side of his arm with her mouth still covered.  
>"Fucking disgusting!" She laughed heartfully, "So immature, too!" Vanessa sighed before getting roped into another hug.<br>"But you love it!" Louis chuckled as he picked her up at the waist and shook her around a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN Sorry. I fudged up the BRIT awards dates. In my ff, it's on the 21st of March. Sorry.)

The Woman in White  
>(21st of March. 7:43pm. London)<p>

Vanessas stomach done flips as she rode with the boys to the Awards. She felt a bit faint. Light headed. Nausious.  
>"I'm so scared!" Niall shivvered into Liams side.<br>"Don't worry about it. You guys have this. Forget about Adele. Forget about Jessie J. Focus on what you'll be like when you hold that award in your hand!" Vanessa smiled. Louis smoothed his thumb over her blue bracelet he had got her. He put his head onto her shoulder and sighed gently. Danielle(Liam's girlfriend) was sitting next to Harry in a black mid-thigh length dress that clung to her figure perfectly. It was a narrow V- shaped neckline with pulled features and capped sleeves. Ness felt so defeminised and didn't really want to be seen next to her. She wanted to be tall and thin and perfect. But she sat next to Louis. In white. White court heels. 'Naturally' tanned legs. A white longsleeved dress which rested a few inches above her knees. Her lace sleeves were so angelic and finely done. The back of the dress scooped right down to near the bottom of her back. A fine bow was done at her shoulderblades and the loose chiffon rolled down her back.  
>Louis gripped her hand in his as the car pulled up. Zayn almost whinced as Harry opened up the door. Everybody went except Louis and Nessa who went last.<br>"It's alright. Come on, we can do this! Let's go win you a Brit." Vanessa said, kissing Louis gently before stepping out and fixing her dress. Louis was out after her and the flashing had started. He closed the door of the vehicle behind him and he took Vanessas hand again after handing her her black clutch. They walked a bit on the concrete with photographers from the Daily Mirror and the Sun. Then they came to the Red. The boys and Danielle were already getting pictures taken infront of the Brit Awards 2012 screen. They exchanged another small kiss before stepping on together. Already, they were bombarded.  
>"Shit, pictures. Smile!" Louis chuckled, putting his arm around her back as they stood for photos. Vanessa was nearly blinded. White flash. White flash. White flash over and over again.<br>It came natural to her. Gently smile and move on. Gently smile and move on. Kiss gently then move on.  
>"Oh, you can't leave me here, Louis!" She pleaded quietly before Danielle came over and replaced Louis as he spoke to Sugarscape interviewees. They put their arms around eachothers back and talked between themselves.<br>"Nervous?" Danielle asked with a gentle smile and a wink to the cameras. It occured to Vanessa that there were TV cameras. She was being filmed. All her fears shot up. Is my hair alright? Is my lipstick smudged?  
>"So nervous. Do you ever get used to it?" Nessa queried, changing her positioning slightly.<br>"Never. It's different everytime..." They posed for more before Danielle abandoned her for Liam. So, she looked back mentally at all the poses. Cross leg. Clutch bag at stomach slash crotch. Hand on hip. Vanessa could see why people were famous. This was addictive.

After chopping and changing, she glanced at Louis who was pointing at her with a distinct smile. He invited her over and she waved at the cameras before going over to Louis.  
>"So, how does it feel to be on the Red Carpet with your boyfriend and his band?" The woman from Sugarscape asked, putting a microphone to Nessas face. Vanessa was shocked. 'Boyfriend'? What exactly had Louis said?<br>"It's so phenomonal. God, it's unbelieveable. I can't even, like, put it into words. Totally different from what I had imagined." Vanessa explained.  
>"So, who do you think will win Best British Single?" The woman questioned. Vanessa just chuckled.<br>"Careful" Louis whispered. She peered her eyes before she answered.  
>"It's really difficult to decide! I mean, they're all just as equally brilliant as eachother. Just all so talented and stuff." She laughed gently.<br>"OK, well thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy your evening. Good Luck and All the best, Louis! Hope to see you in the future, Vanessa!" The Sugarscape woman smiled at them both, "Can we just get a picture of you two for the web?" She asked. Louis gently tugged Nessa to his side and slipped his hand across her back and to the inside of her dress.  
>"Louis!" She whispered, trying to keep smiling. He just gently pressed at her side, making her flinch and laugh.<br>"And maybe one of you kissing, just to confirm for the fans?" The woman asked. Nessa chuckled slightly and blushed. Louis wasted no time at all. He first grabbed her attention by kissing her shoulder. Cameras went mad.  
>She turned to face him and was met with a peck to the lips. A rather passionate peck on the lips come to think of it. Cameras went crazy.<br>"Well, it was very nice to meet you!" The Sugarscape interviewer said before Ness and Louis pulled away from eachother, "Hope to catch a full interview with you two both soon away from chaos and manic cameras!" She grinned.  
>"It was great meeting you" Nessa complimented before they walked away. Nessa gripped onto Louis hand tighter than before.<br>"You said I was your girlfriend?" She asked as they walked inside with the boys. Louis looked at her.  
>"Was I wrong, though?"Louis smiled,<br>"The whole of Britain just saw that. It was quite disturbing" Zayn pointed out. Nessa went pink.

They took their seats as the cameras started to roll. Around their table, it was; Zayn, Danielle, Liam, Louis, Nessa, Niall and Harry. Everything went quite quick. Adele won her award. Ed Sheeran and Olly Murs sang for a bit. Crunch Time. Louis hand tightened around hers.  
>"The nominees for Best British single are; Adele, Ed Sheeran, Example, Jessie J, JLS, Military Wives Choir, Olly Murs, Pixie Lott, The Wanted and One Direction!" Dizzee Rascal read out. Louis gripped Nessas left hand even more whilst Niall was crushing the Right one. "And the winner is... One Direction with WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted. The whole table was shocked. Niall clung to Vanessas side with sheer shock. He then turned to hug Harry. Louis hugged Danielle and Liam and Zayn before gently pecking Nessa on the cheek. When they made their way to the stage, Danielle stood up with Vanessa and they clapped their hearts out. The girls both grinned at eachother, over the moon about the award. Vanessas ears zoned in though as Liam spoke.<br>"We are planning a tour for next year. Thirteen dates beginning in February! Thank you so much for this! It is totally appreciated by all of us! Thank You!" Liam shouted, kissing his fingers before waving to the crowd. Louis toyed with the Brit in his hand, white with shock as he walked off stage. Nessa pinched herself. She couldn't believe it.  
>"Excuse me" She smiled at Danielle, grabbing her clutch from the table and scampering off to the toilets. Her cheeks were red with heat and excitment. She pressed her cheek to the cool white tiles of the bathroom and sighed. They won. They actually had one. Vanessa leaned over the sink once more to look at her face in more detail. She heard hurling from one of the stalls but shrugged it off. Ness ran a comb through her hair before the noise happened again. "Excuse me?" She repeated, turning to face the stalls, "Are you OK? Do you need some help?" Ness asked.<br>"No. Just leave me alone." A strict voice spat as the toilet flushed and the door unlocked. A tall brunette stepped out and glared at Vanessa.  
>"Eleanor? Are you alright?" Vanessa questioned.<br>"I'll be fine when I'm out of here. Away from you." Eleanor told her with a small snarl.  
>"OK, sorry I asked, then(!)" She grunted, turning back to face the mirror to re-apply mascara.<br>"He's only with you for a date. Just wait 'til he moves off and leaves you for somebody else" Eleanor warned whilst walking closer to Vanessa.  
>"Oh, had that happen to you lately, have you (?)" Ness spat at her, looking at Eleanor in the mirror. "I have. When he was in France. With you. Don't like the feeling, do you?"She grunted.<br>"At least I don't still need to go to school. Louis likes mature women! You're just a girl" Eleanor smiled kindly but fake. She gritted her teeth.  
>"I'll have you know, I am captain of the Cardiff Metropolitan University Hockey team. I could smash your ankles up in a heartbeat" Vanessa stormed out, leaving her mascara behind. She leaned against the wall outside the bathrooms and let out a breath. "Fuckin' models! Think the world owes them a favour!" V cursed.<p>

Zayn and Niall ran down the hall at her and hugged her tightly. All her anger had melted away into extasy and she was so happy.  
>"Well done! I told you that you could do it!" She almost screamed, beginning to shake with excitment.<br>"Please. Don't fangirl on us" Louis smiled with Liam and Harry. She was tightly hugged by Liam and Harry before Eleanor walked out of the bathroom.  
>"What? Problem?" Niall asked, standing up to the towering giant brunette, "Do NOT mess with us!" He argued in a camp fashion, clicking his fingers across his face. Eleanor looked Louis up and down and he took a step forward.<br>"Leave us alone" Harry pleaded, "No trouble tonight" He smiled. Eleanor scoffed and strutted away in her long red dress. "JUST BECAUSE WE WON A BRIT AWARD, ELEANOR! UNTWIST THE KNICKERS!" Harry shouted after he with a grin,  
>"JEALOUSY ISN'T YOUR STRONG SUIT, SWEETHEART!" Zayn bellowed. She flipped them off before turning the corner. Louis just let out a sigh and shook his head before turning back to face Vanessa.<br>"Just ignore her. Just forget about her" Louis smiled.  
>"I'm meant to tell you that" She returned the smile, "I'm so happy for you, Louis. I knew you could do it!" Vanessa hugged him tightly and held his back softly.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!)

Four Sisters  
>(21st of March. 11:49pm. London)<p>

Louis had his arm around Nessas back as they all sat in a booth at the after party. She held her wine glass in her hand and she leaned back into the seat. The dark room was filled with two cameras. One for ITV and the other for Sugarscape. Sugarscape was there for 1D.  
>"Hi, guys! Having a good night?" Ed Sheeran appeared from nowhere in his slick ass suit. Nessa gripped Louis knee as Ed sat next to Liam. "A'right?" He asked, nodding swiftly to her. Louis screwed his eyes up and slammed his palm off of the table.<br>"V! Please let go!" Louis muttered. Her hand loosened and she gently smiled at Ed. They all engaged in a wealthy conversation about who should've won what Brit award. The cameras went around the dark, strobelighted room like annoying Uncles at weddings or BBQ's.  
>"So... Award shows. How many Beauty Awards have you won, Bamford?" Ed asked with a slick smile across his face. Vanessa looked around then pointed at herself in confusion, "You're the only Bamford here, so, yeah!" He chuckled.<br>"Er... Well... I don't know how to answer that, Ed. First Award show in general." She tried to laugh with him. Ed just had a seductive smile on his face and the cameras panned around to their table. Photographers crowded around their table too. Nessa smiled eagerly with Danielle on her other side.  
>"Mandy! Hi!" Harry greeted the familiar woman from the Red Carpet. He scooted closer to Danielle to let the Sugarscape woman sit down.<br>"Hi, Vanessa!" Mandy grinned across the bodies to recieve a smile in return.  
>"You seven. Pictures" One of the studio hands snapped her fingers as she pointed to the door leading outside. Louis looked at everybody and Zayn looked at the studio hand. "Woman in White and Woman in Black! One Direction. Outside! You're the last shots of the night" The woman ordered.<p>

When they gathered outside, they were taken to a marqui.  
>"Hey. I'm Robert. I'm from Entertainment Magazine and you guys are the headline for the sixteen page spread. Your first Brit. First Girlfriend- Liam, talkin' to you here. Louis- you've been about a bit"The guy said making Louis a bit angry, "Now! Can I just get the boys first and then you two lovelies? Then we'll move on and get the girls and the boys and then they boys and their girls. Then the singles on their own." Robert placed the girls outside the tent and they shivvered in the cold.<br>"Oh, my God! Fuckin' hate this. It's shit!" Danielle kicked at the grass which was beginning to frost up, "The only shit thing about awards. The pictures. After this, I'm getting drunk." She sighed, rubbing her hands against her thighs.  
>"Look, did... You get interviews when they all found out about you and Liam?" Vanessa asked. She rubbed her hands together against her dress to heat up. Danielle nodded.<br>"God, yeah. It was one with me on my own and it was a photoshoot too, then one with the boys about me and then it was me and him with a photoshoot. But, just remember this in every interview you get; 1. You get paid. 2. Eleanor never got this publicity." Danielle smiled, opening her arms and tightly cuddling Nessa before Robert came out.  
>"You two lovelies, in here." He ordered, taking their hands and leading them into the tent. The boys left with confused looks. Robert set the girls in the centre of the set. "Could you put your arms around eachothers back whilst you, my lovely, hold this?" He asked as he handed Nessa the Award. "OK, perfect, now kind of lean back and have one knee bent- Almost as if you're laughing and just let that arm with the award drop slightl- Perfect"He ordered, squaring up the frame. "Danielle, could you just put your hand onto your hip? That's fab. OK Three, two-" He missed out one and the cameras flashed again, "Gorgeous! Keep it up! Fabulous!" Robert shouted. Both of them started chuckling to themselves.<br>"It's FABULOUIS!" They argued with a sly laugh and grin.  
>"MONEYSHOT!" Robert shouted and the cameras stopped. "Amazing girls! We have the picture! It's totally gorgeous- BOYS! COME ON BACK IN!" Robert bellowed for the boys who came back in, one by one. Harry and Niall ran and took the Brit from Nessas hand.<br>"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" They chanted.  
>"Calm down, boys. Can we just move on with the shots?"Robert asked.<p>

As soon as the final shots were taken for the magazine, they all rushed back into the warmth of the party. They drunk their drinks and conversed between themselves. Everybody was a bit hazy with the whole party and were starting to find themselves getting drunker and drunker. Nessa put her bag onto the table along with her wine glass and took Louis hand.  
>"What are you doin'?" He asked. She tugged on Louis hand until he stood.<br>"You are my 'boyfriend' and I want to dance with my 'boyfriend'" Vanessa smiled.  
>"Wait- Do you both go out?" Zayn asked with a mouthful of lime juice, salt and tequila. Louis just flickered his view between Ness and the rest of the group. He was just as confused as them. The look was innocent on his face.<br>"Just... Come on!"Nessa covered, pulling Louis quickly over to the dance floor. They attempted to dance together, joking around with eachother.  
>"No..." Louis protested with a chuckle(AN See what I did there?). He laughed, shuffling his feet. Nessa danced whilst taking both of his hands into hers. She twisted her torso, pulling his arms gently with her. Louis shook his head and she just looked at him. Vanessa dropped his hands and patted the air gently at her waist height. "Oh, no!" Louis grinned. He hung his head.  
>"Come on! Don't be a spoilt sport. Pat the dog!" She told him. Louis shook his head. "Pat the damn dog, Tomlinson" Nessa smiled in a gentle rage. Louis succumbed and patted mid air. It made her smile grow. "Now, the lightbulb and tap your foot".<p>

They both ended up doing the dance, exaggerating completley. Other celebrities joined such as Louie Spence and Rihanna. When the song changed to a base/rave tune, Louis stopped and took her hand. "When do you have to be back at Uni?" He shouted over the noise. Vanessa just sighed and brought her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Exam's on the first, so the Twenty Eighth" She grinned.<br>"HEY! YOU'SE! C'MERE!" Harry bellowed over the blaring rave. Louis shook his head and gestured to Nessa whilst he raised his eyebrows. Harry's head dropped before he raised it again, "IT'S CAROLINE!" He mouthed with a desperate look. He pointed to the entrance door where she stood with a cigarette and a new bodybuilder boyfriend. Louis gently smiled at Nessa before briskly walking over to Harry to calm him down. He put a glass into Harry's hand and drank next to him. They spoke inaudibly for Vanessa to hear as she danced next to Adele and Danielle. "Ignore her. She's nothing now. "Louis told him. Harry nodded and Louis patted his shoulder ebfore giving him a tight cuddle. Cameras smarmed. Nessa chuckled to herself. The headline; Bromancin'. Harry moved from Louis hold and went over to the bar where Liam and Niall stood.  
>Lou came back over.<br>"Is he alright? Will he be alright?" Danielle asked. He shrugged and then smiled.  
>"He'll be fine" Louis grinned whilst taking Vanessas hand.<p>

Louis took Ness to the edge of the dancefloor where she went over on her ankle.  
>"I'm alright!" She told herself, straightening up quickly. Louis bent down and whispered something before kissing her cheek. V looked at him with a confused face.<br>"What are you talking about, Tomlinson? Are you speaking foreign or-?" She asked before he belted it out in a drunken state. That one shot with Harry sent him flying.  
>"I THINK I LOVE YOU!" He grinned when the music went dead and it had attracted a crowd.<br>"You do?" She squeaked. The only sound was her voice and glasses getting placed down onto the tables,  
>"You're not just fucking about because your drunk?" Danielle jumped in. Louis turned and shook his head. Then he turned back to Ness. Both as drunk as eachother. Celebrities as smashed as a bottle of Vodka after a night out. They would never remember this the next day. Not one of them. Except Liam. He would play along the next day, mess around with all their heads. In a split second, Louis and Nessa were stuck to eachother. The music slowly picked up again.<br>"Oh my God. I just realised something... My whole family is watching this!"Vanessa bowed her and and cringed wildly.  
>"Mmmm... four sisters, a mother, a grandmother, grandfather, aunts, uncles!" Louis smiled.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!)

Zante Conformation  
>(Next Morning, 9am. Very Swanky hotel. )<p>

She sneezed herself awake. The sun battered through the window onto the white sheets and room decor. Her head was banging. Her voice was hoarse.  
>"Oh, God!" Vanessa groaned, dragging her pyjamma shorts up from the floor. She still had her gorgeous white dress on. She pulled them up to her hips and took her dress off, covering her chest as she pulled on her bra and vest top. A body moved on the other side of the bed and stretched out their arm to her. It rested over her aching belly and gently rubbed her side.<br>"Morning" He gruffly mumbled to her.  
>"Good Morning" Ness replied, sitting up slightly from the bed. She placed her hand ontop of Louis on her stomach and smiled. Vanessa glanced at the clock on the bedside unit and sighed. "Need to meet Danielle at the gym in half an hour" Ness lay back onto her pillow and rubbed her forehead. Louis pouted and kissed her bare shoulder.<br>"Can't stay in bed all day?"He asked, not moving his lips from her shoulder.  
>"No" V sighed letting one hand go into Louis fluffy half-gelled hair and the other one rub her eyes. "I have a boyfriend!" She chimed, glancing down at Louis who was tracing shapes around her bellybutton.  
>"I know. I have a girlfriend." Louis grinned up at her, "She's amazing" He laughed.<br>"You're simply too kind, Tomlinson" She told him, moving towards his lips. Their lips ended up making a '+' shape, "But guess what?" Ness smiled, twirling his hair around in her fingers. "I go back home tonight. To my home. In Doncaster. Where my family are. Who all tuned in last night." She laughed. Louis chuckled and put his hand on her hip.  
>"You'll give them my love though, won't you?" He asked. Vanessa nodded with a gentle smirk.<br>"Don't know if it'll be greatly recieved by my mum though" She giggled. Louis raised an eyebrow, "She would of wanted it in person" She explained. It made Louis smile wider. Her phone barked from a pile of clothes somewhere.  
>"I-Is that your phone?" He asked, sitting upright slightly. Ness got up and rumaged about, picking it up to recieve the text.<br>"Oh, it's my mum" She smiled. "Hi darling, hope you had fun last night. Something to tell you when you get back. What do you want on for dinner tonight? Give Lou and the boys my love xxx"

Vanessa let out a sigh.  
>"Pot..." She started to text back. Louis eyes widened<br>"POT?"  
>"No-oodle... Not in the mood for cooked food... They send love too... Send!" She read out as she texted back. Louis put his hand onto his heart and rested back into the bed. Vanessa threw her phone onto the bed in her awesome Panda bear casing<br>"Why does your phone have ears?" He asked as he picked up the white phone with the black plastic ears.  
>"It was a birthday present from my sister. She got me a Pedobear one and a Superman one." Ness smirked.<br>"I have a Batman one" He grinned wildly, "What are you lookin' for?" Louis asked, flinching as the phone barked in his hand. "Oh! Harry and Danielle text" Louis smiled.  
>"Don't peek- What did they say?" Vanessa queried, pulling one of Louis cardigans over her grey vest top.<br>"Danielle said that she's almost ready. What's the plan? Harry said 'Good Morning'." Louis chuckled. He propped his head up to see Ness slip on her running trousers. Tight at the top, flare at the bottom. Grey to match her shirt.  
>"Text Danielle back saying 'Weights. Run. Nando's?'" She grinned when she turned back around. Her phone barked again, Louis flinching again.<br>"Group text from Amy, Megan, Hannah, Emma, Libby, Robyn and Rachel" He handed her the phone and she squealed, jumping up and down.  
>"It's about the holiday! It's booked! It's booked!" She grinned, holding her chest as she jumped.<br>"Wait, wait, Holiday? When do you go on holiday ?"  
>"We booked for the Ninth of July 'til t'Twenty Third of July. When do you go to America?" She asked. Louis thought. For quite a while.<br>"A week today- Twenty Ninth. Away for seven weeks. Back on... On, the Eighteenth of April? If I got that right..." He wondered, doing the maths again.  
>"Yeah. Spot on. My exam's on the First! So excited!" She scurried about the room, ignoring her banging headache and aching bones as she packed her gym bag. Water bottle, Deoderant, shampoo, earphones, hairbrush. She then done her teeth and washed her face.<br>"I know you'll do great. I just know it." Louis told her whilst climbing shakily from the bed. "And wherever you go will be amazing too" He smiled. Louis wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her onto her tiptoes.  
>"Zante. Greece." Nessa smiled brightly, "Booze cruise. Nightclubs. Sun. Basically, everything you couldn't do when your mum and dad were there" She told him, cuddling into him gently.<p>

"I'll miss you" He told her before kissing the side of her head. Vanessa nodded against him.  
>"I'll miss you too. And when you get back, I'll almost be leaving" She sighed. Louis rubbed her back affectionatley.<br>"Nessa! Are you ready?" Zayn asked through the door.  
>"Zayn? What are you doing? Thought you'd still be sleeping" Louis said, letting go of her and opening the door for Zayn. He had sweatbands on and fitness kit. A JD bag slung round his shoulders.<br>"I'm going to the gym with you and Danielle." Zayn started to jog on the spot and stretch, "Didn't she tell you?" Zayn grinned, jogging and stretching his arms at the same time. Nessa shook her head and turned to Louis who held her sports bag out to her. "OH! And!" Zayn began, grabbing their attention, "Haven't seen the Entertainment news, have you?" He asked. Louis shook his head.  
>"Just got up... What's the matter?"Ness queried. Zayn shook his head and jogged on the spot again.<br>"Just hurry up!"Zayn told them, "Say your goodbyes..." He instructed, turning his head away.  
>"Well, that's us told then" Louis laughed before bringing her into a cuddle, "I'll see you before you drive back this afternoon, won't I?" He queried. Vanessa nodded.<br>"Obviously" She smiled, pecking his cheek before she disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!)

Flip 'dem pancakes

"Welcome back, honey!" Mrs Bamford greeted as her daughter strolled casually into the house. Her mum was monotone. Quiet. Motionless from the kitchen.  
>"HI, VANESSA!" Her sister squealed from the kitchen.<br>"Welcome back, Ness" James smiled from the stairs with his glasses him his hands. She put her holdall onto the floor and looked at her mum on the couch. The tension in the room was high and her cheeks filled with heat. _They saw it. On ITV. Oh,God _she thought, _This is it. _  
>"Is something the matter, Mum?" Vanessa queried. Her mother just smiled weakly before gesturing to James on the stairs.<br>"We have a date, Nessa, for the wedding" He smiled, "And we have a question for you"James took Nessas shoulders and walked to the couch . Vanessa grinned at her mother with wide, surprised eyes. "October First" James couldn't contain his happiness. He tightly cuddled Vanessa and all of them were happily smiling away. When James pulled away, Vanessa stood behind her mother and started to plait her straightened blond hair.  
>"We want to ask you a very important question, sweetheart, alright?" Her mum said in a gentle voice. Nessas nerves were building. It will be about the pictures and the boys. She knew it. "Will you be a bridesmaid at the wedding with your sister?" Her mum asked. Vanessa froze then bounced back to life, hyper and drunk with the fact of being asked such an important question.<br>"Of course I will, Mum! I'd be honor- Thank you both for asking me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ness squealed, hugging her mum around the neck and hugging James again.  
>"V? Can you come in here a second? I need help with this batter!" Her sister bellowed. Ness hung her head and dragged her feet to the kitchen where her sister was scurrying around with flour all over her clothes. "Close the divide" She instructed. Vanessa sighed again and closed the glass door which separated the living room from the kitchen.<br>"What do you need help with, Trace?" Nessa asked, taking a seat upon the counter next to the cooker.  
>"I have a variety of questions for you, big sister" Tracy gingerly smiled at her. Vanessa looked at the clock.<br>"How many? Because, I need to catch a shower and watch some movies" Ness chuckled to herself. Tracy held up her floury hand. Five fingers, "Alrighty then!"  
>"Have you kissed him?" Tracy asked. She chucked sugar and chocolate powder into the batter. Vanessa nodded with pink cheeks and a hot forehead. "Have you... you know... after the Brits?" Trace poured the batter into the frying pan as she spoke in a tinkling voice. Vanessa shook her head. Then regained. She nodded.<p>

"He invited me out when he was in Wales and I said yes. We got really very drunk and... went to his hotel. It wasn't meant to happen!" Vanessa explained, "Just don't tell mum, alright?" With the word just out of her mouth, her phone rang. It was the Sugarscape woman.  
>"Hi there! Was wondering when I would be hearing from you!" Vanessa played, gently covering the microphone to speak to Tracy. "Big sisters getting an interview! So zip it!"Nessa put the phone onto speaker for her sister to hear everything.<br>"_Hi, Nessa_!" The woman chimed back to her in return, "_I was wondering the next day that you are free. I'm heading up to Barnsley tomorrow for family stuff and I thought I could kill two birds with the one stone and bring you into the Showbiz world. Would you be up for it? Tommorrow afternoon, say, 2 pm?_" The woman questioned. Vanessa nodded and watched her sisters skills at flipping over the golden pancake. Her sister turned and held honey and maple syrup in her hand. Ness gestured to both.  
>"That would be great! What would I need to wear?" She asked. The woman thought.<br>"_Well, just something casual. We'll give you clothes for when you get there. Now, what is your chest and waist size?" Sugarscape queried. After Nessa handed over her details, she got the rundown of what would happen. "So, when you get here tomorrow, we'll start with the interview- very basic stuff, like; where'd you grow up? How'd you know the boys? That kind of stuff. Then you'll get Tweets from Louis' fanbase for you- we're attempting to start a page up for your fans to follow..._" The woman went on. Nessa dazed in and out of listening.  
>"I have fans? People like me?" She grinned and spoke almost silently.<br>"_THEN, we'll move onto the photoshoot. The theme is roughly Autumn." The woman explained, "That's basic. Warm block colours, like, red, browns, oranges. And nude makeup. You'll be able to take some prints home and decide what ones you want in the , what colour is your natural hair?_" The woman asked. So much information was being crammed and pressured into Vanessas brain. She dug into her pancake and wolfed it down as she tried to think.  
>"Brown, like, chocolatey. Why?" Ness sighed, picking at her blond fringe which hung infront of her eyes.<p>

"_Well... Could we change your hair back to brown?_" The woman cheekily questioned, "_Not that we don't love it, we just want to know the real 'Vanessa'. Au Natural_" She tried to charm and persuade in a delicate tone of voice. Ness thought for a minute. "_The girl behing the Starbucks tabard_" The woman chuckled.  
>"Well, I suppose so then. Yeah, I'll go back to brown" Nessa came around and her sister raised up her shoulders.<br>"_Great! Ab Fab! Could you get to the Aroma cafe bar at two thirty so we can show you what you'll be doing?_" Sugarscape laughed quietly. You could hear the pen scribbling on the other side of the phone.  
>"Of course. I can do that"<br>"_Great! The interview will be held in the Tea Room itself, on-the-record, of course. The photoshoot will be held up in the loft. It's very french chic. Wooden flooring and peeling brick wall- OH! You'll love it! You'll love it_" She repeated. Tracy's face dropped out of shock. Her sister finished up the phonecall and sighed, hitting her head gently off of the breakfast bar.  
>"You have an interview with Sugarscape! One Direction get interviews with Sugarscape! Not peasants!" Tracy was dumfounded.<br>"Oi! Cheeky mare!" Nessa grinned, "Stick us another one on, will you, babe?" She asked.  
>"Don't call me babe" Tracy sighed out of exhaustion.<p>

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop taking my hairbobbles"Vanessa smiled. Her sister said nothing but switched the frying pan on. "Bring them up to my room, slave" She told her sister before going to pick up her holdall from the front door.  
>"We saw you last night. On the Red Carpet. At the afterparty." Her mother said from the sofa.<br>"Leave it out, Susan. Come on" James tried to tame. They disputed amoungst themselves. Ness managed to get halfway up the stairs.  
>"Wait! You don't just admit that you love somebody when there are about five cameras watching you! And you'se are only so young! Love is miles away from you at this point!" Her mother started.<br>"MUM! Just... Please, leave it alone. I can't bloody remember it. The last thing I remember doing was seeing Harry point at Caroline! the drink must of kicked in then! I remember when I woke up this morning-" Vanessa trailed off and started to move further up the stairs until she got to the top.  
>"You woke up in his bed" Her mother said with her lips pursed. Ness put her holdall down and turned.<br>"How did you know that?" Vanessa muttered.  
>"I received a text. From Louis. About half past four. You were on your way home." Her mum started to explain, "Do you want the exact text or my interpritation?" She asked.<br>"The exact text!" Vanessa said. Her nostrils flared. Her eyelashes batted together as her mum drawed her phone from her pocket.

_"Hope you get home safely,  
>Wakin up next to you was the best thing about today<br>You forgot your dress, bra and toothbrush in the hotel  
>Keeping one of those three things<br>I'll drop them off before we leave next week  
>Think we could maybe catch a movie too<br>xxx xxx xxx xxx"_  
>Nessa gently gasped with a smile and a chuckle.<br>"I'm having brunch with his mum tomorrow morning! What will I say to her?" She demanded to know. Vanessa shrugged and James tried to calm her down.  
>"Don't... Bring it up, maybe? I don't know what you want me to say mum!"Vanessa sighed heavily before trying to make her way to her room door.<br>"Explain why you shared a bed!" Her mum got up from the couch and stood firmly on the carpet.  
>"We doubled up rooms! Harry was with Niall, Liam was with Danielle, I was with Louis and Zayn was on his own!" Vanessa almost shouted, storming forward to the balcony, "Want to know something else, mum?" She screamed, letting it all pour out. "I was wasted at my party! I was legless at the Brits like everybody else there! I was absolutley off of my face when they came to Cardiff and We slept together in Cardiff!" Nessa squeaked on the last word. She was shaking with rage. Her mother took a step back. James didn't know where to look, "I'm sorry, mum, but you had to know. You were all up in my face about the Brits- I snapped."Vanessa sighed and calmed down a bit. Her mum said nothing to her. James said nothing either, "I'm going for a shower and going to bed. See you in the morning" Ness muttered. She grabbed her bag and walked over to her room, gently closing the door over and letting out a relieved sigh. Ness threw her bag onto her bed and took her phone out to phone Louis.<br>"Hello?" He answered abruptly.  
>"You texted my mum... My mum knows almost everything" Nessa told him. Louis was quiet.<br>"Harry? Is this you?"Louis asked in innocent confusion. Vanessa growled in her throat.  
>"It's Nessa!" She corrected, beginning to get all worked up for nothing.<br>"Oh, a'right?" Louis laughed. Ness kicked her shoes off as she spoke.  
>"I guess. You?" Vanessa asked, strolling to the bathroom to switch on the shower.<br>"I'm a bit confused. I texted you earlier, I swear it. It said your name" Louis told her. Ness shook her head before sighing again.

"My mum got the text. I've not been texted since this morning. Know the best thing?" She asked.  
>"She found it funny?" Louis chuckled. Vanessa said nothing back. "Oh it's serious."<br>"She's having brunch with your mum tomorrow. My mum doesn't keep things like this to herself, especially boy-stuff" Nessa explained. Louis was quiet now. Very quiet. "A-Are you still there, Louis? Louis? Louis?" She asked, over and over again.  
>"Sorry, was texting my mum there. Best hear it from me." He told her, "Is your mum alright with what happened, V?" Louis queried with a shivvering tone.<br>"Well, she knows about Cardiff, the Red Carpet, The afterparty- She's doing great(!)" Ness chuckled. Louis laughed with her, "It'll be great 'll wake up tomorrow, forgetting that it all happened." She smiled. Ness adjusted the water as Louis spoke.  
>"We hope that, though! Look, I can hear the water running so I'm assuming you're going for a shower or a bath?"Louis asked. Vanessa nodded and adjusted the temperature again.<br>"Yeah, I'll probablly talk to you tomorrowor FaceTime you later on" She smiled to herself.  
>"Great. Talk to you later" Louis said.<br>"Bye!" She hung up. she tossed her phone onto he rbed from the bathroom and done a sort of dance. She then started to jump and and down with extreme happiness. Nessa threw her hair back and put it up into a bobble, still jumping up and down and running on the spot. She let out a squeal of happiness.

"Great. Talk to you later" He said.  
>"Bye!" She hung up on him. Louis put his phone on the table in the hotels dining room and started to jump up and down from his seat. The hotel staff looked on at him in shock and beusment. He broke into song. He was overwhelmed. It was a crazy fit. It was a '<em>Louis moment'<em> as Harry and Zayn called it.  
>"SO GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!<br>AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD!  
>I DON'T, I DON'T, DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!<br>BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING!  
>AND YOU'VE GOT THAT ONE THING!" He belted out making Liam look up from his coffee. Louis suddenly stopped and smoothed down his cardigan. He flicked his hair to the side and took his seat next to Harry at the table. "Sorry, lads, that was just... Sorry" He apologised, leaning back with a chuckle.<br>Neither one of them had any idea how happy they make eachother. They were friends. Best friends. A couple. But a couple who mess around and act exactly the same around people. Not wrapped up in eachother.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!)

One fan, two fans, three fans, photography

2:30 pm.  
>Barnsley<br>Vanessa looked eagerly at her watch. Her earphones were in and the world around her was muted. Stand Up blared through the door of the tearoom attic window. A pebble dropped gently to the paveent infront of her causing her to look up. she took an earphone out and looked up at the woman.  
>"Just come on in. I'll see you down there in five, just setting up here" She smiled. Vanessa unplugged from her music and walked into the french-themed tearoom. The drapes were bright cream and the tables and chairs were chocolatey brown. It was so elegant. She took a seat in one of the deep brown tubbed chairs. She put her bag at her feet and the waiter took her order of Macchiato. Nessa looked around. She was so nervous. What if she said something wrong? What if she insulted somebody? It then occured to her that the place was empty for midday. It would usually be full with people wanting afternoon teas and sandwiches. It was rented out for the afternoon just for the interview. This was just a glimmer of what fame was like.<br>"Sorry about the wait. You've ordered, yeah?" The woman asked her with a tight smile. Vanessa nodded and sipped her drink. "Perfect, let's get started"She smiled as she tok the seatacross from Nessa. The woan pulled out a recorder and put it onto the table. It was like something you would get at a police station. "This is the Vanessa interview with Mandy. Let's begin; So, hi, Vanessa." Mandy smiled. Everything was very upbeat as they spoke.  
>"Hi!" Nessa replied, sipping more coffee with more nerves than expected.<br>"So, we'll just crack on. The first question would be; How do you know our boys, Louis mainly though?" Mandy asked. Vanessa scoffed gently and smiled.  
>"I know Louis because his mum and my mum are, like, the best of friends. I used to go to the same school as him. Same classes and everything. Same clubs" She explained. nervously rubbing her knee but keeping a brave face on.<br>"What kind of clubs did you share together and how do you know the boys?" Mandy queried, bringing the waiter over to order lunch.  
>"We shared a Drama club where we recited most of Shakespeare's stuff. We went to computing club together- that one was his idea. I just tagged along" Vanessa chuckled to herself, "I guess I know the boys from my sisters birthday. I had taken her to their concert and went backstage. I was told that any friend of Louis is a friend of theirs, so, yeah" Nessa chuckled. Mandy smiled and crossed something off of her list.<br>"Sounds really good for your sister!" She joked. Vanessa nodded and the questions kept coming from Twitter from the fans. "Now, this is a question I just couldn't resist asking; Do you like carrots?" Mandy asked with a gentle smile on her place, shaddowed face. Nessa went pink and shook her head.  
>"I really can't stand them. They make me ill!" Vanessa chuckled, putting her head into her hands, "Just the thought of them!" Ness smiled.<br>"Does Louis know you don't like them?" Mandy queried with a hopeful tone.

"Oh yeah! He knows fine well. He's tried to slip them into my food at Christmases and Birthdays." Nessa told Mandy with a fragile register. Mandy nodded.  
>"Moving on from birthday carrots then, this one is from <em>HarryLovesBooBear<em> and she's asking; 'What three things would bring to a desert island with you'? Odd question" Mandy read from the iPad in her lap. Nessa bit her lip as she thought heavily.  
>"It would have to be unlimited internet... Er, Unlimited Coffee Frappuchinos and my phone- it's got all my music" She smiled at Mandy who was noting it down.<br>"There's a rivalry one here from _BoobyvibeBear_ and she's asking; 'Why would you say that Louis picked you over Eleanor'? Oooh. Tough one." Mandy giggled. All the thoughts were cleared out of Vanessas head. then one thought jumped in. She spat it out.  
>" It's not a matter of picking, I mean, Eleanor is a really brainy, bright, beautiful woman who is a fabulous model and I work at Starbucks and go to Uni. I mean, I guess, us girls who work behind counters have a chance of meeting who we want and getting to be with somebody we've longed after for so many years. You just do not give up on dreams- really cheesy and cliche but it's the truth. It honestly is. Keep your chin up, girls!" Vanessa chuckled to herself. Mandy was taken aback but in a good way. She smiled so brightly and clapped. The iPad chimed.<br>"And a final one here from _SillyKevin_ and she's asking; 'We all saw you at the Brits and you looked absolutley stunning, but one thing has been scratching my head; you took to the Red Carpet like you owned it. You looked so confident up there next to Louis. How did you do it? We'd all be fangirling on the floor!' Alright then, Ness? Care to answer that?" Mandy asked. Nessa just giggled to herself.  
>"I was honestly so petrified. We were saying to eachother in the car going there, things like, 'calm down, we'll be fine' and 'don't worry, we can do this'. It was just too exciting for a reaction honestly." Vanessa smiled, looking at her phone flash with Louis' image, "I think they was more nervous than me because they was actually nominated! And they won! So that was amazing" She grinned. Reliving the moment was just too emotional.<br>"Well that does conclude our interview about getting to know you. It's been a pleasure, Vanessa" Mandy smiled, reaching for the tape recorder.  
>"No, no. My pleasure" Nessa grinned. Mandy pressed the button and Vanessa slumped in her seat, "That was challenging" She laughed. Mandy just looked with a smile and sipped her tea.<br>"Really good first interview, now could you look into that camera there and say 'This is a Sugarscape Exclusive with with me, Vanessa Bamford. Follow me on Twitter and tweet away. Live it, Sugar it, Share it'?" Mandy asked, pointing out the camera next to the table. Nessa nodded and looked down the lens. Mandy pressed a button on it and it flashed red.  
>"Hi, this is a Sugarscape exclusive with me, Vanessa Bamford! Follow me on Twitter and tweet away! Live it, Sugar it, Share it." Vanessa smiled, blowing a kiss to the camera with a cheeky wink.<br>"Now, this will all go up as a podcast and that clip will be added in at the end, leading to the photogallery of your very first shoot with us." Mandy smiled across from her, "Now, do you want to get these photos done?" She asked. Vanessa nodded and they made their way upstairs with their foodplates, warm from the tearoom oven.

After having her hair dyed and did, she was put into wardrobe where Ness was dressed.  
>A pair of dark brown highwaisted chinos. A pair of shiny black block heels and a cream Hollister cableknit jumper. Her hair was straightened and she was given basic makeup colours.<br>"Come on then, let's get you pictured" the husky photographer said, inviting Ness over to the large white screen that covered most of the wall. Vanessa was really out of place. She had no safety blanket at all. She was just Ness. "Right, love, if you could seperate your legs so they're about shoulder width apart" The photographer instructed. She done so and looked down. The shoes were very uncomfortable for her. They ached. "And just sit your hands on your hips- perfik!" The photographer flashed the camera and Mandy put on iTunes.  
>"And reccomendations?" She asked. Nessa shook her head. Mandy scrolled through the Macbook and Up all night came on. Cameras flashed again.<br>"Now, love, if you could just squat and turn to the side..." The photographer asked. Nessa was shocked at the request but followed and turned. "Just kind of straighten one leg out a bit and hold onto the heel of the shoe, that'd be amazing!" the guy smiled, snapping away, "Plaster a smile! Come on! Think of the happiest moment in your life! The funniest memory!" He chuckled. She thought of yesterday morning. Waking up next to him. It put a gentle smile on her face. The first time she walked down the Red Carpet put an even bigger smile on her face. "Fabulous!" The photographer shouted, stopping the flashing. He picked her up and fixed her hair. He pulled a long, thin red chilli from his back pocket. She was so excited. she had never been asked to complete the Chilli challenge.  
>"Just, nibble your way through this for these pictures" He smiled, putting the chilli in her hand. He walked back to behind the camera and nodded.<br>Vanessa bit the tip and the red contrasted with her bright white teeth. The lights on the camera flashed and buzzed manically. The heat was travelling up her tongue and tingling her throat. But still, she smile on at the camera like a professional. The photographer stopped and grinned, oving closer to her from behind the camera. He took her hands and put them upright infront of her. The man walked to the table where the laptop was and picked up the perfect carrot, a spoon, a Nandos keyring, a bottle of Powerade and a fluffy kitten toy. "You'll pose with all five of these in your hands, I know it's difficult but you can do it.  
>"Not got some Ben and Jerry's back there that I could hold?" She joked. He shook his head with a smile. Ness put the carrot on the floor. The Nando's keyring was held between her teeth, hanging by the etal. She put the spoon coming out of her top chino pocket. The fluffy kitten sat on her shoulder, balancing greatly. She had slipped the tail under her bra strap. She bent and picked up the carrot and the Powerade, holding them in seperate hands. "'eady!" She said.<p>

"Great, put a confused look on your face and we can start" The photographer smiled, adjusting his camera. The door to the loft opened and the confused look came. Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis walked through with their hands in their pockets.  
>"'at a'e 'ou doin' 'ere?" She asked with the keyring causing great talking problems.<br>"And back here!" The photographer ordered. The lights flashed. The music was turned up loudly._**  
>So get out, get out, get outta my head!<br>And fall into my arms instead!  
>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is.<br>But I need that One Thing!**_  
>Nessa had to stop herself from dancing. Liam nudged Louis with a memory from yesterday evening. A smile broke through her confused look and the photographer stopped. He took the carrot and spook and keyring and kitten from her, leaving Ness with the juice.<br>"It's yours. Back here in ten!" He told her.  
>"STOP! INBETWEENERS DANCE!" Harry shouted. All six of them dropped what was in their hands to do the dance. The cameras flashed and they looked at the photographer.<br>"Sorry, money shot" He told them.

"You've been ignoring my phonecalls. I had to sit through a brunch with your mum and my mum! Do you know how intense that is, given the current events?" He asked her, picking up the juice from the floor.  
>"Not very?" She guessed. Louis face was drawn back and he was emotionless.<br>"We have dinner tonight with them both! At my house. Without the boys. With your dad and James. To discuss us both" Louis explained in a quiet tone of voice so the boys couldn't hear.  
>"Well... Can we not miss it? Like, not even to go see a movie or N-A-N-D-O-S?" Vanessa spelled out. Nialls ears still pricked up.<br>"Nando's?" He asked.  
>"No, Niall. McDonalds" Louis smiled. Niall sulked and walked away. "It's really not going to be good. The only time my mum makes three courses is Weddings, Births and Christmas. And it's March." Louis sighed. He rested his head on one of the wooden beams.<br>"I would say no anyway. No offence" Nessa told him with her smiled flattened and her hand on his back. Louis nearly snapped in two. He took seconds to reply.  
>"Totally. Same. No offence" Louis lied.<p>

* * *

><p>Can you dudes review this? Just want to know if I'm doing a good job and making all you Directioners proud :) xxx<br>PM me if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters :) what would you like to see happen ?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!)**_

What about us?

5 pm  
>Everybody sat in Louis' mums house along a large table. Louis and Vanessa sat side by side with their sisters across from them. Vanessas mum and Dad were on her side whilst Louis' mum and dad sat on his side.<br>"But that's what I'm saying to you, Susan! The age gap matters between them!" Louis dad told Nessas mum.  
>"Can we calm down?" Louis asked in a gentle tone. He was ignored. Louis rested back in his seat with a sigh. "Can't believe I'm missing The Woman in Black for this!"He said with a kind smile. His dad and her mum argued across the table at eachother about ages. Vanessa sat forward in her seat and brought her hair over her shoulder, looking at her dad with pleading emotions.<br>"Will you be my new sister?" One of Louis twin sisters asked Vanessa, tearing her Yorkshires apart. Nessa shook her head.  
>"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, Pheebs" Vanessa smiled.<br>"But eventually?" Felicite jumped in. Louis sat forward and shook his head sparingly. "But why? She's always really pretty!And she has really nice makeup!" She went on to say making Vanessa blush into her dinner. "I would like her as a sister, Lou",  
>"Seconded!"Charlotte squealed with a cheeky grin.<br>"Thirded!"Daisy joined.  
>"Fourth!"Pheobe smiled weakly. Louis shook his head with a gentle chuckle.<br>"I am so sorry" He appologised to Vanessa who wiped her lips and smiled, "They're never like this" He pleaded warmly.  
>"I think it's cute. I've never had people look up to me" She smiled.<br>"SUSAN, LISTEN TO ME!" Louis Mum started, "She's still a teenager!" She argued across the table. Louis let out a brief sigh and stood up. Nessa looked at Tracy and gestured to upstairs. Tracy jumped out of her chair and pointed to upstairs. Louis sisters clibed the stairs with Tracy in the middle and they scarpered into the rooms. "She's eighteen! My boy is going to be twenty-one! An adult! She's still immature-!" His mum slapped her hand on the table making her wine glass shake. And the fathers shake a bit.  
>"CAN YOU STOP TO LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?" He bawled at them all, "Our opinions!" Louis said through gritted teeth as he slouched back into his seat with a grunt and a sigh. Nessa tilted her head to face her mum who was going red in the face. She returned to look back at her full plate with gravy, potatoes, beef and carrots. 'I'm missing Criminal Minds' she thought to herself, changing the subject in her mind as much as she could. Vanessa fixed her dark skinny jeans and her nice white blouse as much as she could to avoid the subject of talking. Vanessas mother and father composed themselves from the other side of the table and Louis parents done the same.<br>"Ok then, honey, tell us your opinion about... Going out with Vanessa" Louis mum smiled, almost glugging down her red wine.

Louis thought for a while. A real long time. There was an awkward silence between everybody at the table. They all looked at him, their eyes casually darting to eachother then back at Louis.  
>"Please, stop flattering me. It's too much(!)" Nessa smiled at him. It made him smile back.<br>"Er... Well... She's funny and... Um, really astoundlingly gorgeous- well done, by the way" Louis gestured to Vanessas parents with a thumbs blushed again into her food. "V is really . Crazy. We've got too much in common to just chuck away. She's a stunner. A brainiac- that is a very rare mix and I'm thankful to have that! Age doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with her for as long as I can. See if Harry never went into Starbucks that day, I would not be here doing this. None of us would. And when I saw her walk down the stairs at her party- Oh, my days! I could of died. Honestly, you were that gorgeous. I' just so happy around you." Louis stated proudly from his seat, taking Vanessas hand from her lap. She tried her best not to grin at the table. the table was silent. It was a stunned silence.  
>"A-And, Nessie? W...What's your opinion?" Her dad asked from the other side of the table. All the parents were gobsmacked at what Louis had said. They were all looking at Ness who was gently biting the corner of her lip.<br>"No, no, I think we've heard enough. I think we should focus on more important details like Vanessas exams!" Louis mum jumped in. Everybody turned to look at her, "Well, she doesn't really need a boyfriend to intervene in that area of her life" She stated calmly and as fairly as possible.  
>"Thanks, mum(!)" Louis smirked at the table.<br>"So, she's just supposed to sit and study without any social interactions?" Vanessas dad argued. Louis mum shook her head.  
>"She can of course have friends-" She started up again.<br>"But a boyfriend would ruin that? Perfect sense(!)" Nessas mum added.  
>"It was good whilst it lasted." Louis smiled at Vanessa. She grinned in return and stroked Louis thumb with hers.<p>

They stood in the garden of Louis' home as their parents cleared the plates, trying to make amends over their childrens interests. Vanessa had her back to the wall of the white stone patio and Louis was infront of her.  
>"Disaster" Louis told her with one of his hands on the wall and the other hand holding hers. Vanessa just laughed and bowed her head slightly. "Would you really say no?" He asked. Vanessa looked up through her fringe at him.<br>"Are we really going here, Lou? I think we're thinking too far ahead into this. We're still young. In our prime. And! We've only started going out" She smiled, playing around with his hand in hers.  
>"Yeah, in your head!" He sniggered, kicking the front of his Toms against her black checked Vans, "I've mentally been going out with you for five years" Louis admitted. Nessas face slightly dropped.<br>"Why haven't you told me how you felt, Lou!" She asked with a gentle grin. Louis just shrugged.  
>"I said everything I needed to in there! We never got to hear about you and what you think of me!" Louis changed the topic, making her cringe and turn her face away with an amused smile, "Come on, then. Flatter me. Make me weak at the knees." He smiled. Vanessa heavily sighed and turned back to face him.<br>"Right, you're extremley talented. You're so unique. You have not a care in the world. I almost envy your freedom! You do the craziest of things. Come on- You make up your own awesome dances that are known all around the world." Nessa started with a set of pink cheeks and an evergrowing smile on her face. Louis proudly smiled at her. "Your smile is... amazing. You overall are amazing! You can't really call a guy 'a stunner' or 'gorgeous' but you are. Honestly. And, when you laugh, just even the littlest laugh, I'm set off smiling all day. Even a text from you makes me just a thousand times happier. And finally, you kiss really good!" Vanessa shyed.  
>"I do? Really? Honestly?" He asked. With every question, he got closer to her lips until they were eventually kissing.<br>"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew." High pitched voices squealled quietly from the bedroom with their foreheads pressed to the window. Both of them turned and peered their eyes.  
>"Want to leave?" Vanessa asked.<br>"So bad!" He shot back as quick as you like, rapidly turning back to face her, "Cinema?" Louis asked.  
>"So bad!" She mocked, "Woman in Black? Or is it too scawy?" Nessa asked in a baby tone.<br>"Don't mock me with that. We will sit through that movie and I bet, I wont even flinch." He chuckled. Ness raised her eyebrow and made her way to the garden fence which was chest height. She hopped over it with ease and brushed herself down. Louis stood and gestured to the inside of the house. "I'm going to walk around. I don't want to fall in these trousers."

When they met again behind the fence, they indicated to the five girls at the window not to say anything about them running off to the cinema. All of them zipped their lips and they both ran down the back lanes of the houses towards the garages.  
>"Mine or yours?" He asked. Ness pulled her carkeys out her pocket and gestured to hers. "Good, 'cause I didn't bring my keys" Louis smiled, "But I'm fully comp!" He told her. Vanessa looked over the top of her Mini with a raised eyebrow and she tossed him the keys.<br>"You drive then." Ness said. They traded places and ade their way towards the town. Cinema. Shops. Nandos. After parking up, they both walked along the epmptying multi-story carpark. Paparazzi were round corners. Behind cars. On other levels, just itching to get a glimpse of them both together publicly. There were only a few cars. Some Range Rovers. Some Mercedes. Louis was on one side of the road and Vanessa was on the other. He kept turning his head to look at her. It took him a while to muster up the courage and extend his hands to hers. She looked at him with slight shock but she had a grin on her face.  
>"Come on. Take it. It's clean if that's what you're worried about"Louis smiled wildly and gingerly at her. He shook it at her and she moved across the road to him. Vanessa took Louis hand into hers, linking her fingers with his.<br>"Lou!" Nessa whispered. Louis looked down at her. She was staring right ahead at the group of boys coming towards them slowly.  
>"as' Happenin'?" Zayn asked when they approached, "Ohhh. Were we...?" He queried. Louis shook his head.<br>"No. No. We were just going to see a film. Woman in Black." Nessa told them all. Niall nodded and leaned back slightly with the smugest look on his face.  
>"Ah. The old 'It's a film-date'. We know what happens on those kinda dates, Tomlinson." Harry pointed out. Louis and Vanessa looked at eachother with a matching look. The look of shock and embarassment<br>"It's not that kind of date!" Louis told them all. Liam and Zayn just looked at eachother with a smile.  
>"Then you wouldn't mind if we went to see it with you?" Liam smiled. He lead the way into the main shopping centre area and bypassed all of the fans to get to the multiplex cinema on the top level of the centre. They cued like normal people, signing autographs as they waited to get served. Cameras flashed at them as they joked around with eachother and fans in the lines. "Hi, there. Could I get six to see The Woman in Black showing at twenty past eight?" Liam asked, fishing through his wallet for his Cineworld Card.<br>"Can I get proof of ID? One of you has to at least be over twelve to see this film" The man said from behind the counter. That's the only reason he was being an arse about it. He had a counter. A protection barrier. All of them couldn't believe it. Did they honestly look that young? Louis took out his drivers liscense and put it down onto the counter infront of the man. He scanned over it over the top of his glasses and shoved it back in Louis direction.  
>"Douchebag!" Zayn said under his breath with his head turned away from the man.<br>"Alright, that racks your bill up to; £49.80. " The employee said.

Tickets and extras(Pepsi, Minstrels, Skittles etc etc) bought, the six of them made their way right past Nandos before Niall noticed.  
>"So... <em>Yo! Sushi<em>? Who wants to go?" Harry asked. He stood facing the group with his hands packed tightly in his pockets. They all nodded roughly, "And on the way, you can explain why you're not at your mums house, Louis!" Harry chuckled. Louis and Nessa walked at the back with Niall who was pretty bummed when they walked past Nandos.  
>"We could go to Nand-" He started.<br>"NO!" They told him in strict tones. He bowed his head and Vanessa put her arm around him. "Don't worry. For your birthday" She promised. It made Niall smile a bit.  
>"Tell us why you're in town, Louis. Explain what happened at dinner." Liam cheered, clapping his hands loudly like a football fan at a Home match. Louis bit the inside of his lip before speaking with a smile.<br>"I told them how I felt about Ness. Got shot down by my own mother. She says Ness has to focus more on her exams next week." Louis said. Vanessa gripped his hand in hers. "But, it's fine though, I mean, at least my sisters like her." He laughed. Vanessa gently rested on his shoulder.  
>"I think they're cute about it" She told him, breaking from group conversation into a couple conversation. Louis shook his head with a scoff. "They are. They want me to be their sister" Nessa smiled. Zayns head turned slightly. "Don't worry. We've discussed it. Briefly."<br>"Ten seconds we spoke about it." Louis smiled. Zayn turned back around and Louis stopped Vanessa. "Look! It's Dai!" He muttered. Vanessa turned fro Louis face and looked at him coming out of Sainsburys.  
>"Why would he be in Doncaster? And why before the exams?" Ness asked, dipping her head to look at the floor as Dai looked over in their direction. Louis hand tightened around Nessas making her look up slightly. A tall, slim brunette stepped out behind him in the finest of boots and jeans for the season.<br>"That dirty tramp! Did not wait long!" Harry gasped. Ness raised an eyebrow. "No offence. It's just... Keep digging, Harry. Just keep digging." He told himself.  
>"Boys! HI!" She squealed, waving highly at them from down the street. Eleanor.<br>"It's like she's a spy from Bond. And when did she get nice?" Niall demanded with wide eyes and flared all just shrugged at him. Eleanor approached with heavy Sainsburys bags.  
>"I'd have more fun getting my head shaved, my tubes tied, having my toes broken, giving birth and getting shot in the head." Zayn smiled kindly at her, walking away down the street, whistling a tune. Liam just zipped his lips and followed after Zayn. Niall just kindly smiled and sprinted away from them and past the boys who just walked away. Eleanor stood with a stunned expression.<br>"Good to see you three looking healthy and well." She told them genuinely, "I want you three to see my new boyfriend. everybody- this is Dai. He's Welsh. From the Valleys." She grinned when he tok the empty space next to her.  
>"Good to see you again" Nessa smiled at Dai weakly. He just blanked her.<br>"Nice to see you all too." Harry said plainly and without feeling, "Shouldn't we be heading to that movie?" He asked eagerly as he gestured to Niall and the other boys watching them and pointing at their watches. Louis gently tugged at Vanessas hand and they slowly started backing away from the confrontation.  
>"I'll give you a bell, OK?" Eleanor hollered after the three. They nodded and pressed their lips together, holding in a deep chuckle.<br>"Did anyone else see the back of her tights?" Harry asked, sniggering. All three burst out laughing but they had to collect themselves together incase she heard them.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(Being honest, I cannot remember the order of the scenes in the movie 'The Woman in Black'. It's been about a week since I've seen it, so... Sorry for inaccuracy ;)<strong>_

_**The Woman in Black**_

"No frikkin' time for Yo! Sushi!" Zayn told them in a stern voice. Louis stomach done turns and flips and made him feel a bit peaky.  
>"WOMAN IN BLACK!"Liam bellowed so half of Doncaster could hear. Nessa rubbed Louis arm when they walked behind the group.<br>"It'll be fine, Louis. Do you want me to hold your hand?" Vanessa smiled. Louis looked down with a matching grin and he smushed his lips to hers.  
>"I can do it... I can... I'm manly enough for it" He told her.<br>Zayn and Liam threw their coats onto the chairs and leaned against the backs of the other chairs. Niall was pale and Harry was edging forward in his seat with excitement.  
>"Should we of went to see The New Marigold Hotel? Would that be to your tastes?" Liam chuckled, nudging Zayn with an eager smile. Louis and Niall just scowled. The lights slowly dimmed,The boys took their seats.<br>"Damn.I can't see! I think I've dropped my phone!" Harry whispered as the trailers and avertisements rolled. Nessa tapped his hand which cradled his phone.  
>"You've not. Believe me." She smiled kindly in the darkness at him. Harry just clicked his tongue and chuckled to himself.<br>"Hate it when that happens" He grinned at her. Louis looked over the top of Vanessas head at him and he just winked. "I'll need to cuddle into somebody!" Harry chuckled, slouching and slipping down into his seat.  
>"I'm sitting right here!" Zayn shoved his shoulder, "You can cuddle with me!" He laughed.<br>"Wait, if Harry cuddles with Zayn, and I cuddles with Niall-" Liam paused, wildly looking at the ceiling, "I see what you did there, Malik. I see this plan." Liam smiled. Him and Zayn highfived and all the lights went out, leaving the entire room in darkness. Louis arm went around Nessas shoulders and he held her hand.  
>"Fiver that we'll all scream!" Niall whispered, gripping onto Liams knee to make him scream and squeal out in fright. Niall then laughed after getting a punch to the arm. From the beginning of the movie, there were scattered screams. Mainly from One Directions corner of the theatre. Ness had her hand at her shoulder holding Louis hand. She had her head in her other hand but she kept peeking through.<br>"Oh my, God!" Zayn squealed with his body in the feotal position in the seat and his hoodie nearly zipped all the way up, "Why is she so horrible!" He asked before the whole theatre let out yelps of surprise. The chair on the screen violently rocked back and forth, driving Harry into Zayns arms. They all jumped when the figurines and toys started to move and chime in time with eachother. The run down screeching sound grated on the audience. Louis was calm before Ness went against his chest. His breathing was rapid. His pulse was speedy and racy.  
>She laughed into his torso when he let out a whine of suspense.<br>"It's all pretend" She told him. Vanessa peeked out from the side of Louis chest when she saw Harry Potter walk towards the window. He gazed out, deeply. Longingly. Ness gripped Louis braces and nearly yanked them off when the Woman in Black shreiked at Potter through the window. Louis 'protected' her, putting his other arm around her.  
>"It's all pretend" Louis kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.<br>"Get a room!" Liam said through a heft cough as the other members of the audience watched the film. Louis flipped him off before continuing to rub Nessas back. Liam turned his back to Louis and made out with himself. His arms rubbed his back and messed up his hair. Louis freed a hand from Nessa and threw a handful of Skittles at him.

Vanessa whimpered into Louis chest and she shook with fear. She peeked again and imediatley hid, gripping Louis braces tigher than before. The whole theatre quietened down and some gentle orchestral music played, indicating daytime scenes. The foggy, foggy scene outside the house.  
>"You're safe!" Louis told her. Vanessa straightened up and she blinked wildly, trying to get used to the brightness. She leaned over Harry to get a look at Niall who's eyes were glued to the screen. He hadn't blinked.<br>"I need to pee." Niall stated as the audience was quiet. Some people turned to casually look at the shocked and petrified Irish held her hand out across Harrys chest and patted Nialls arm.  
>"Come on. I'll walk you. I need to get a drink." Nessa smiled kindly. Niall shot up from his seat and made his way to the stairs, dodging the boys feet. Niall and Vanessa walked to the foyer and Niall let out a hearty sigh. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick, are you alright?" Vanessa queried. Niall hunched himself against the wall and she gently held his shoulder.<br>"I don't do scary. I mean that's... Oh, my God. That's bloody... Ohhh!" He sighed. He couldn't even compose a sentence properly. Niall shook slightly and she brought the fragile boy into a hug.  
>"Don't get yourself worked up about it. I know it's scary but just remember it's not real. And, just think it's Harry Potter for the older generation" Ness laughed whilst rubbing Nialls back. They heard screams and shouts coming from the theatre. Niall shuddered and she rocked him like a child. "Look, go to the toilet, calm yourself down and I'll get you something at the consessions" Ness said. Niall nodded, shakily walking through the doors to the toilets.<br>Vanessa ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh and walked towards to food section of the foyer. Her eyes scanned the drinks. Nothing full of Taurine. She didn't want to stay awake all night. But she didn't want to fall asleep too early. The energy drinks were catagorized from Barely awake to Up all night. From Red Bull to Monster and Relentless. She picked the siplest and best tasting. XXX Triple Berry Vitamin water. Two of them. One for Niall and his upset stomach, of course.  
>"that comes to a total of £7.50. Would you like anything else?" The cashier chick asked with a tired smile. Seemed like she had worked there for years.<br>"Just this" Nessa tossed an extra large Galaxy Cookie Crumble onto the counter and the cashier tallied up.  
>"£10, please?" The cashier droaned. Nessa cheerfully scrolled through her back pocket and put the £10 down before collecting her things and walking away.<br>'Wow!' she mouthed in shock and bemusement. Jobs are meant to be fun. Something you enjoy. Niall was back at the wall next to the theatre and he was on one of the padded benches. "Niall, I got you somethings. Always makes me feel better and puts colour on my face" She handed him the drink and the chocolate. "And I know you like your food so I got an extra large on for you" Ness too the seat next to him and rubbed his back. "You don't need to go back in. I could go get my bag and stay out here with you. It's really no bother, Nialler" Vanessa said. Niall looked at her with shadowed eyes and shock. She nodded and sat her drink down, "Back in a minute" Ness said as she walked back into the theatre, sheilding her eyes from the screen. She knelt next to Louis chair at the very end of the row and held his hand. "Can you pass me my bag?" She whispered. Louis looked at her with a confused look etched on his face. "The one from the back of the car? Where we put all the food?" She gestured to the floor. Louis nodded with a look of knowledge "It's just that it's Niall. He's really petrified and I don't want to leave him alone. He's just a little angel." Nessa whispered. Louis turned and picked up her deep, purple handbag before handing it to her. She smiled at him and raided for her phone, "And the keys are in your pocket?" She asked. Louis nodded with a smile. "OK! I'll see you after the movie then" Ness smiled, standing up, picking up his cardigan from his lap and kissing him gently before hopping and skipping down the stairs to the foyer where Niall was swooning and swaying.

"Oh, you can't stay here. I'm going to take you home, honey" Vanessa said, juggling her bag, Louis cardi and her phone in her hands.  
>"You can't drive to Mullingar" He tried to joke whilst standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. Ness put the drinks and chocolate into her big purple bag and they walked out of the Cinema. Out of the shopping centre and to the multistory carpark. "We're staying at the Premier Inn just a few streets away from Louis' house." Niall groaned.<br>"I know where I'm going now- Damn this is a good cardi. Might buy this from Topshop. They have one just like it but in navy with wooden buttons." She said, feeling the large, baggy cardi against her as they walked into the cool air.  
>"H-How do you know Louis? I mean, like, just classmates or something?"Niall queried when they were just starting to drive out of the city centre. Vanessa just concentrated on the road infront of her with a kind smile.<br>"Just... It's weird. Doesn't matter" She smiled, patting his shoulder. Nialls pale face just looked at her knowing that there was more. "Christmas. New Year. Easter. Birthdays. School Holidays my mum always had his family around since I was born. His mum and mine are like the bestest of the best of friends. And we were like that until he went to XFactor. I don't even know if it was jealousy or something like that. He always put himself down about his singing and us at school were like, 'Go for it! It'll be a laugh. Come on' and stuff like that." Nessa explained in a stiff tone. This wasn't a story she was used to telling. She had never told anybody this before.  
>"And? What did you do for the two years when he wasn't at home?" Niall asked. Vanessa just shook her head.<br>"I'd rather not. It's just, not worth telling" She tried to joke, hitting the motorway with a few turns and indications. Niall rested into the seat with his eyes still looking at her. Burning into her skin. "Damn, right, fine. I got my job, done my exams, separated myself from my friends and just... Done alot by myself. No support. My mum and dad splitting up when you guys were away in America and touring, stuff like that. I could only talk to him about it because he knew what it was like" She smiled weakly with watery eyes.  
>"But?" Niall followed on, browsing through her CDS in the passenger side.<br>"When I passed the big tour bus in town and saw Harry and you and Liam I knew I would eventually be seeing him again- Oh, my God, that sounds really movie cliche. Sorry" She laughed nervously. Niall just shook his head and pulled out two of One Directions albums. Yearbook Edition and Up All Night original. He cleared his throat. Vanessa stuttered and stammered."M-My sisters. From a while ago" She lied. He opened up the Yearbook Edition and raised his eyebrow.  
>"Where's the CD then?" Niall smiled. Ness didn't look at him and didn't even try and stop him as he pressed play on the stereo.<br>I would walk through the desert,  
>I would walk down the aisle,<br>I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile  
>"We have a closet Directioner in our midst!" Niall cheered, a bit of colour coming back into his face. Ness blushed and took her turning to take her exit. There was a quietness between them until Niall spoe once again about Louis. "Did you like him in school or has it grown on you since we came back?"<br>"Since school! But, don't tell him. He doesn't have a clue" Nessa smiled at him gently, "And I don't want him to know!" She chuckled as she turned swiftly down the streets.  
>"Since school? That's a long time!" He scoffed with a joky smile. Vanessa pulled up outside the Premier Inn with a sharp halt. "You know I'm kidding" Niall told her with a pat to the arm. He fished his key out of his wallet and she handed him the Vitamin Water and Chocolate. "I'll look out for the magazine" Niall winked, leaning over to kiss her cheek.<br>"Don't be sick on me!" She laughed before he climbed from the car.  
>"I'll be the first one to buy the copy!" Niall told her before disappearing into the hotel. Nessa sat in her car, confused. It hadn't been mentioned to her about a magazine printing.<p>

She drove home in the dark on her own with the CD going through shuffle. A bit of One Thing, a bit of Another world. Vanessa parked outside her house and drew out her phone from her pocket. She dreaded walking into the house. Dreaded what her mother would say to her. Thankfully though, she wasn't home. Still at Louis' house. Vanessa tossed her bag onto the couch and jogged up to her room, preparing to get changed and get into relaxing gear. She had chocolate, Vitamin Water, Starbursts, popcorn and Doritos in her bag and it was American Pie marathon on TV. She threw her jeans and blouse into the wicker basket in the corner of her dark, dark room and browsed through her wardrobe for comfy clothes. Ness scrolled through jeans and dresses and skirts until she came to her treasured pair of Hollister grey sweats. H C O 22 down the left leg and cuffed at the bottom. She absolutely adored them. More than her phone. More than her music. She tied the tyers and grabbed a t-shirt from her drawer. A matching grey Hollister V-neck.  
>Ness kicked on her black Ugg slipper booties and skipped downstairs to just throw herself onto the couch with Louis cardi in her hands.<br>When the movies were about half way through, her eyes got heavier and heavier until she fell into a long, deep sleep. A dreamless sleep. But comforting with the cardigan eventually brought up to her neck.  
>"Nessa, darling? I'm home, you can go to bed" Her mother whispered, smoothing down her hair. Vanessa pushed herself up in the couch and yawned.<br>"Mum, I'm sorry that we didn't come back after dinner. We didn't want anything to be awkward so we just went to the cinema." She said hazily.  
>"It's fine. We just had some wine. Took the edge off." Her mother smiled kindly. She was thankfully calm about Louis. It then dawned on Nessa and the minute she went to unlock her phone, Louis phoned.<br>"Hi!" She grinned and answered with a high tone.  
>"Hi. There's something I have to ask you." Louis replied in a matching tone, "I am standing outside in the multistory carpark and I can't see your car. Did you come back after dropping off Niall?" He asked with a hefty chuckle. Vanessa was hunting all through her bag for her car keys when she replied.<br>"Yeah, look, I must've fallen asleep when I got home- I...I'll come and pick you up just now" Vanessa balanced her phone between her ear and her shoulder whilst pushing her hair up into a ponytail.  
>"Oh, if you were sleeping, it's fine. I'll just get a taxi or something. Go back to sleep." Louis panicked. You could hear the city in the background. Police sirens. Shouting and bawling. Buses stopping and starting up again.<br>"No, look, I'll come and get you. Don't move. I'll be there in fifteen."Vanessa smiled.  
>"OK. It's cold, so, pedal to the metal, woman!" He played making her smile even bigger.<br>"Alright! OK! I won't be long. Promise." She cheesed before they both hung up in sync. Ness put her phone into her pocket and turned to her mu who had a tired, happy smile on her face as she leaned on the divide between the kitchen and living room. "I'm just going to pick him up from the Cinema. I won't be long." She repeated.  
>"OK, darling. Don't be too late, mind. I'll leave the door on the latch." Her mother gently spoke.<p>

In the carpark, Louis stood with his arms around himself and his legs clenched together. It was reaching freezing temperatures. He puffed air out of his nose, saying to himself that he was a secret dragon. Louis crossed his eyes to see the 'smoke' and it's funny shape. The Mini Cooper approached and pulled up along side of him.  
>"Get in, Tomlinson. You'll catch a death!" Nessa told him through the window. He laughed, climbing in at the otherside of the car. "You could've phoned me earlier, Lou. It'd of been no problem." She smiled, revving off back to the city and hitting the motorway. Vanessa kept checking her rearview mirror, smudging away the already smudged mascara and eyeliner. He kept looking at her profile image and she caught him eventually.<br>"What? Is there something on my cheek?" She panicked, wiping away at her face. Louis shook his head and just smiled. He kept watching her until eventually speaking.  
>"Nessa. You're honestly gorgeous." Louis told her. Nessa swatted his arm gently with a blush.<br>"Shut up, Louis. You're daft. War on the brain"She giggled. Louis just laughed to himself.  
>"Nessa on the brain more, like." He smiled. Vanessa madly blushed and hid a smile. With more compliments thrown her way in the car, they did eventually get home. "Is your mum really alright with this?" Louis asked before they walked into the toasty warm and welcoming house. Her mother was half asleep on the sofa when they walked in. James had his arm around her and was fully asleep with his head lolled back.<br>"Shh. Come in and lock the door." Her mother whispered. Louis kicked off his Toms at the door and rocked back and forth onto his heels. "there are ground rules-"Her mum started to go into the rules.  
>"Oh, mum! I know the rules; No funny business, spare room with the door closed firmly" Nessa said with a heavy hearted sigh.<br>"And not alot of drinking. You have studying to do and you, Mister Tomlinson, have to travel to Holmes Chapel tomorrow" Her mum smiled. Louis nodded with a thin smile. He put his hands at Nessas waist as they walked up the stairs to her room.  
>"To be young!" Her mother sighed with a smile, watching her daughters smile and listening to her laughter.<p>

"You're not honestly going to sleep in our spare room, are you?" Ness smiled up from her pillow when Louis took a seat next to her on the bed. He shrugged and smiled back.  
>"You don't want me here!" He stretched quietly and leaned against the cream suede headboard. Vanessa just laughed and covered her mouth as she done so.<br>"That's not true! You know it isn't!" She giggled. His light skin and pale sea eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across his nose and deep brown hair were to die for. But lying this close to him, she couldn't help but notice for the first time just how muscular his shoulders were and how lush his lips looked. Ness let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had seen a thousand times, but which seemed so utterly different tonight. Nessa rolled onto her side and supported herself on her hand.  
>Louis looked down at her, his eyes caressing every angle and inch of her body. Excitement and frenzy brewed both in their stomachs and surged through their veins. His hand felt over her hips and they didn't speak. Just looked at eachother. Adoration. Affection and passion. Louis moved himself down so his lips were in line with hers. It didn't take long for them to be attracted. It was like magnets. His tongue rang along hers and her hand went up the back of his shirt. Her belly tingled and their feet intertwined. Hands roamed. Lips brushed. Her breath was hitched in her throat as her heart continued to thump heavily against his and she felt the butterflies. Louis brought Nessas close as possible to him before his phone tweeted in his pocket.<br>"Fucking Twitter!" He scowled, laughing before kissing her lips gently again. Louis pulled away and sat up slightly, replying to Harrys 'comical' tweet.  
><em>'So... Whatcha doin'? *smug face* Watchin a film? Eating popcorn? You busy at all, mate? :<em>3'. Louis just put his phone onto the bedside unit with a smirk and took his shirt over his head, unclipping his braces beforehand. He turned back and looked at Nessa who was smiling at him.  
>"What? I'm not doing all the giving here!" He smiled back, crossing his arms. Vanessa shook her head and went pink.<br>"It jiggles." She cringed, covering her stomach with her hands.  
>"It does not, Ness. Santa has a jiggly belly"Louis said, taking her hands away to lift her shirt. His cold hands made her jump slightly, "Damn. You're warm..." He put both of his hands onto her stomach making her laugh quietly.<br>"Your hands are bloody freezing, do you know that!" She whispered through her hands. Louis started to pat repeatedly on her stomach like bongos making her smile brightly. "Louis! Oh, my God!" Nessa laughed, taking one hand from her face and putting it ontop of his hands. "Just...Oh, God!" She couldn't help but smile as she spoke.  
>"Nessa, honey!" Her mum said through the door. Louis just moved to kiss her belly that apparently 'jiggled'. "I'm going to bed, da'ling, alright? Louis, spare room's set up for you whenever you go to bed." She chuckled. Louis nodded.<br>"Thank you!" He told her before going back to kiss Nessas stomach. They heard her mum walk down to her room at the end of the hallway and close over the bedroom door. He sucked gently at her skin and his phone rang with Harry's photo flashing up. Nessa slid his phone down the bed to him and he put his forehead onto her stomach as he answered.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi-iii!" Harry gleamed down the phone, "What'cha doin'?"He asked. Louis just sighed. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say what he was doing with Nessa, he'd get ripped the next day when he saw them.  
>"Just, watching a film at V's house. Why-y?" Louis chimed back at him.<br>"JW, man, JW." Liam joined in on the conversation, "But, we know you're not doing that. It's half past eleven. You're at your girlfriends house... We're not silly, Tomlinson" He laughed.  
>"Well I wouldn't answer you if we were doing that! I would throw my phone into a corner somewhere!" Louis smiled, kissing Nessas side, making her flinch and laugh quietly. Vanessa played with peices of Louis hair as he spoke to the boys.<br>"So... I'm going to hang up now. I need to be up early tomorrow." Harry sniggered, "So do you, so, BEDTIME YOU TWO!" He shouted down the phone, making sure that Nessa could hear it. Louis hung up his phone and switched it off.  
>Louis just continued with what he was doing before, making Vanessa smile and tweak his hair gently.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )<strong>_

_**Wrong Turn**_

Vanessas alarm rang at 11am, waking her up softly. Sun beat through her dark curtain giving a light haze in the room. She moaned slightly and stretched across her bed to feel an empty space. But her hand landed on a piece of paper, almost crumpling it. Ness took it in her hand and her eyes focussed so she could read.  
><em>Morning, gorgeous,<br>hope you had a good sleep, I know I did, didn't want to get up this morning x  
>last night was good x proper good laugh too<br>cheers for the lovebite btw ;) officially wont be mocked by the boys later on (!)  
>on another note, there's a copy of the magazine on your dresser- well done ;)<br>we'll Facetime, skype, tweet- btw, you have a Twitter now ;) e-Mail, text, video diary  
>I know you'll do absolutely amazing in your exam too x<br>know you can do it, we'll text you before it or Facetime  
>love you,<br>Louis x x x  
>PS. you're beautiful. don't forget it :3<em>  
>Nessa grinned at the sheet of paper and put it back onto the pillow. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed, straightening out her joggies and twisted Hollister shirt.<br>"Vanessa! Breakfast is out!" Her mum shouted up to her.  
>"Coming!" Nessa walked over to her dressed and saw the glossy magazine in all it's glory. It big pink letters, it read 'It's official! Louis' Lady Friend speaks exclusively to us!'. She smiled and looked at the picture used. Her sitting in the floor with her legs crossed and her arms holding them together. She was brightly smiling. She was actually laughing at the shoot because of Niall and Liams comment about her and Louis' dinner date.<br>Ness just shook her head with a smile and walked past her mirrors, stopping as somethings caught her eye. Pink marks. One at her side, one on her breastbone just above her heart and one just below her ear.  
>"It's getting cold, darling!" Her mum shouted. Nessa nodded, frantically looking through her makeup bag for some kind of coverup. Just something to last through breakfast at least. Ness couldn't find anything. the one time she needed it. She resorted to letting her hair out of her bobble and over her shoulders.<br>"Bloody boybands!" Nessa cursed before walking downstairs, holding her hair down, "They'll be the death of me!" She said to herself whilst taking her seat at the breakfast bar.  
>"Mornin', darling!" Her mum smiled, kissing the top of her head, smoothing down the top of her hair. Ness pulled her V-neck shirt together and buttoned up Louis cardi.<br>"It's chilly, mum" Ness chuckled. Her mu just walked back around to face her from the other side of the bar.  
>"Well, heating's on my lovely. Got a busy day today. Studying, then we're going to see Nana and Grandad, then you've got holiday clothes to be buying. Libby and Emma phoned saying that they'll pick you up at three to go shopping in town" She smiled, wiping down the surfaces of the kitchen. "Very nice marks, Vanessa. Very now!"Her mum noted, moving her daughters hair from her neck.<br>"Not what it looks like! Honestly, mum! We were just messing about." Nessa lied, smiling as she tried to cover up the one underneath her ear.  
>"That doesn't matter to me, Ness. I see he akes you happy. Always has and probablly always will." Her mum smiled. Her eye caught James coming down the stairs and kept on smiling brightly, "And if you're happy, honey, then so am I... But I'm happier right now." Her mum grinned, welcoming James into kitchen with a hug and a small kiss.<br>"Mornin', Ness" James took the seat next to her, flipping open the paper to have the SugarScape magazine fall out. Ness couldn't help but smile everytime she saw it.  
>"Tomato? I don't like them" Vanessa smiled. She pushed her plate towards James who picked at the fried, juicy tomatoes.<br>"Lush. Absolutely lush!" He chuckled, giving Ness a one armed hug as he ate.  
>"I'm having a little baby" Her mum said, looking at both of them across the bar. Nessa looked up from the magazine interview and looked at her mum.<p>

"You're what?" James asked in a deeper voice, "A baby? We're having one?" His smile creeped further across his face.  
>"Yeah!" Her mum leaned across the breakfast bar to give James and Nessa a tight cuddle.<br>"I'll be back in a second. Need to do some texting" Ness pulled away, leaving James and her mother alone.  
>"Don't be long. Need to go to nanas!" Her mum shouted after her when she was halfway up the stairs at her. Ness just shrugged and nodded, pulling her phone out of whereever it was in her room.<br>"Oh, my God!" She sighed, unlocking it as fast as she could. Ness pulled up Louis' name in the contacts and quickly typed to him.  
><em>My mum's having a baby!<br>OMMFG!  
>Enjoy Holmes Chapel ;)<em>  
>She pressed send with so much force and anxiously awaited his reply. Ness texted every other one of her friends, letting them know the news. All of them instantly replied.<br>_OMG! I'm dead chuffed 4 you xx  
>Really? congratulations! xxx<em>  
>Then, Louis replied with a cheerful picture attachment;<br>_Does she know what she's having ?  
>hope it's a boy. then she could call it Tommo or something after me ;)<br>just woke up from the back of Harry's Range with a surprising label on my forehead,  
>Zayn thought he was being funny...<br>_She scrolled down to the link and opened it up. It made her laugh so bad.  
>Louis. Asleep in the back of Harry's car with the word 'Peado' written on his forehead. He seemed like he was totally out of it. Zayn held the pen in his hand next to Louis and he was grinning wildly. Niall was leaning across Louis lap with his thumbs up. Liam must of been taking the picture.<br>She scrolled again and there was another picture of Louis with half of it smudged off, leaning over a bathroom sink. A pout was on his face.  
>I know you're laughing.<br>not nice to laugh at another persons misery ;)  
>not nice at all :)<br>Just had to spend about thirty minutes in Harry's bathroom washing it off.  
>speak to you soon :)<br>dead happy about the baby!  
>bring you back a present :3<br>xxx

Six Days Later  
>11 am<span>  
>Nessa sat outside the exam hall at her Uni with a trembling body. Jeans, Vans and her Ramones vest top with coloured chalk and paint stains. Her hair was really just thrown up in a bobble. She hadn't slept. Her bag was left back at her dorm and the only things she held was a can of blue Monster energy drink with five 400mg caffine pills dissolved inside. The other hand held her phone. She was on Twitcam to the boys on the plane going to the USA. Her body rocked gently.<br>"Ness, have you slept at all?" Harry asked. She scoffed and guzzled the drink.  
>"Not once since two days ago. I've been busy studying for this. Studying's more important than sleep." She told them, popping more caffine pills from her back pocket.<br>"I think you should skip this exam, V. You don't look too well." Louis said softly to her. She just looked at him. There were fifteen minutes until the exam and her eyes followed every tick of the clock.  
>"I can't skip it. I'm here now. I'm shattered but I'll do this." Nessa sighed.<br>"Do you know what this is like? Freddy Krueger. All his victims kept themselves awake otherwise they'd die" Liam smiled, "No pressure though. He's not real" He grinned. Nessas eyes widened and Niall punched him. Vanessa looked at all the students light up before they went in. Inspiration. Since it was a practical exam, she had to; try and use all brush strokes she had been taught, use effective contrasting techniques. It was too much for her brain to take in. A rather shabby looking boy walked up to her when she was talking to the boys and put his long black hair behind his ear. The boy looked like one of those American dirtbag douchebags you see in the movies. Long hair. Spots. shabby, scuffed jeans and Converses. He took one of his hands from his green hoodie and tossed her a plastic bag. The insides looked like moss.  
>"I don't want this. I don't need it" Vanessa told him in a quick voice. The boy shook his head and bent down closer to her.<br>"Everybody else here has taken it. Even the smallest bit. They're all passing. Use it when you need inspiration." He said, patting her cheeks before walking away out of site. Out of the Arts part of the university. Louis was sitting on the edge of his plane seat. He just saw her face being touched.  
>"You can't use that. It'd be cheating." Liam muttered.<br>"I'm a bit past cheating, Liam!" She started before the professor walked out and stood at the doorway.  
>"Please, get your albums out for verification and take your seats. Utensils are down at the front. No talking. No texting. This is pure trust." The man said. He was a proper kind of person. A sharp suit. A propper stance.<br>"Oh, God! I have to go. I'll see you on the other side." She told them. Niall jumped over Louis' chair to kiss the webcam. Liam and Zayn picked up the laptop from Louis lap and hugged it.  
>"Good luck" They wished her. Harry just winked at her and blew a kiss at her.<br>"Good luck" Harry smiled. Louis was given back the laptop and she smiled.  
>"Promise you'll sleep after this?" He asked. She nodded.<br>"Promise." Nessa smiled.  
>"Love you" Louis said quietly to her. The boys 'Ooh-ed' in camp voices behind Louis making Nessa laugh and forget the fear of the exams.<br>"Love you, too" Louis let out a sigh and waved to her before closing down the laptop.

Vanessa put her Up all Night Yearbook Edition onto replay and showed the dudicator and took her seat up the back of the room.  
>She tossed the bag about gently in her hand and opened it up, tearing a small peice. Ness placed it on her tongue and guzzled more of the pills and Monster. She put in the other earphone and looked to the front of the room where the task was scrawled upon the board. City Nightlife!<br>She swallowed hard with a lump in her throat and she started to feel lighter. Floatier. She started to see things. Mad things. People she knew wern't real were there. Animals. Celebrities. Bright bursts of colour coming out of nowhere. Everything seemed brighter and in HD. Relentlessly, she picked up the paintbrush and started to paint. She went over the memory of her and Louis messing about in the street outside, absolutely off their faces. That's what she painted. The long, road. The junction. Nessa helping Louis walk home to the hotel. Niall was drawn in too. At the top of the street with his hands on his hips. Her brain was jogging over time. It throbbed. Her head began to ache and she eventually realised what she had drawn. The painting was more cartoony than anything else. thick black outlines. Very obvious shadowing.  
>"10 MINUTES TO GO!" The dudicators voice boomed. It was distorted and slurred. Time had flown by for her. The album had went back to the beginning. Vanessa leaned back in her seat, suddenly feeling clammy and sweaty. Everything was enhanced. The ticking of the clock outside rang in her ears. The breathing of the people infront of her exagerated completely. The chewing of gum grated on her. Her sight ended up like a camera. Zooming in and focussing to zooming out and focussing. Zoom in. Zoom out. It was like that for the rest of the time of the exam. She could hear her brain pulse and the blood rush through her veins. The pills and the drink and the weed started to mix together in her stomach and make her sweatier and uncomfortable. Nessa then started to over think. She would fail horrendously and end up living on the street with a sick dog with rabies. No food. Water. Warmth. No love. Nothing<br>"TIME! Paintbrushes, pencils, chalk-Stop. Make sure your name is on the back with your class, age and dorm. Then leave in a single file out the door." The dudicator instructed. The classes left row by row and the back row left last in a big crowd. She rolled the can around in her hand, pulling at the ringtop. Nessa felt her legs turn to jelly at the back of the crowd and she fell, passing out and tumbling down the stairs. She was overdosing. The douchey drug guy had appeared again and was the first to make sure she was alright. Trying to make her speak, he was slipping the Green out of her back pocket and into his bag. He wasn't a grass. He wouldn't rat her out.  
>She just lay there with a crowd of people around her. The clouded drink flowed down the stairs, lumps of caffiene eventually coming out from the bottom of the can. Vanessa twitched. Many people debated about if she was dead or not.<p>

A couple of hours later in the hospital.  
>4 pm.<span>  
>Vanessa lay still. An almost comatose state had taken over her body. The lights were on but nobody was home. Her body responded to pain but didn't physically react. Every thirty inutes, a nurse would come by with a single needle and prick Nessas skin. Everything was connected to her She had a tube coming out of her mouth and needles going into her arm. Her mother had travelled down from Doncaster to see her little girl in Intensive Care. She hadn't moved from her daughters bedside since she had arrived. Neither had the laptop on the other seat across from her mum. It had the boys Skype on it. Five different pages. One with Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry all in their different hotel rooms. Niall had his head in his hands with his earphones in. Harry was the same. The rest of the boys were half asleep. Tried out from travelling.<br>"Come on, Ness. Wake up" Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. Nessas monitor went higher then dropped. She could hear them.  
>"Fuckin' hell!" Louis grunted, slamming his head into his hands, "Sorry, James. Susan, sorry." He muttered. Vanessa stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at the pale ceiling.<br>"Mummy" Vanessa quietly wept as soon as she saw her mum.  
>"She's awake, Zayn! Liam! Louis! HARRY! She's awake!" Niall belted out from his hotel room. The boys flinched and Louis laptop fell to the floor. Vanessa slowly turned her head to the Macbook on James' lap.<br>"What are you all doing watching me?" Nessa demanded quietly, trying her best to sit up. She was brought back down with the tube in her mouth and the IV. "Why am I in here? Why am I linked up to all this crap?" She asked, pulling the tube from her mouth. "My exam! Oh, my God! I have to finish my exam" Nessa said startled as she took the IV out of her arm.  
>"Ness, calm down. Lie back down" Harry said, touching his laptop screen.<br>"No! My exam" She muttered. Her mum held her hysterical daughters shoulders.  
>"Da'lin'. It's finished. You finished it before you passed out. It's all done. Come on, lie back down. Come on" Her mum encouraged, gently pushing her daughter down onto the bed. Nessa never fought back really. She did notice her mums small belly.<br>"Mum! It's only been a week! How... ? Answer me that. How?" Ness gently smiled.  
>"3 months! Saw the nurse and got my scan. Three months" Her mum rumaged through her bag as she spoke. The nurse came back around and nearly jumped out of her skin.<br>"Oh! you're... you're awake! Surprising." She whispered to herself. The nurse put a needle back into her front pouch and reconnected the wire to Nessas arm.  
>"They say it's too early for the gender but they way the bone are forming and the heartbeat and stuff, they guesstimate that it's going to be a boy"Her mum handed over a picture making Vanessa squeal with delight in her bed.<br>"It's so small! But your belly's so big!"Nessa mooned over her little brother or sister with the biggest smile. Everything had calmed down and Nessa was back to normal. She wasn't frantic. Wasn't hyper. The doctor came and looked at her charts at the bottom of the bed. He got her mum to sign some papers of verification. Vanessa looked at the computer screen. Zayn had fallen asleep with the laptop on his knees. He gently snored. The boys just looked at her and she looked at them.

"Why am I in here?" Vanessa asked. Everybody just looked at eachother. "Somebody." She said with her lips pressed together.  
>"You passed out in your exam. The caffeine took its time to work though. You were barely consious during the exam. You OD'd on the pills and you ended up here." Harry said through the computer, "Well done!" he chuckled.<br>"The pills you were taking weren't just Caffeine. They were painkillers too. You could have died if you took another mouthful of that juice. You're very lucky to be alive" The doctor said from the end of her bed before walking away with the papers.  
>"I'mm so, so sorry, mum! I didn't know! I just didn't want to fail!" Vanessa pleaded. Her mother put her hand onto Vanessas knee and smiled.<br>"I know, honey, I know. But, you're all right now. Just have to rest."  
>"Yeah, they're letting you go in t'morning then you'll be going back home to Doncaster" Liam smiled at her through the screen with a cheeky wink.<br>"Liam... I can still see you on my screen. Just because you're in a different room..." Louis stated. Liam just looked down at his keyboard with pink cheeks. Vanessa rested back into her bed and looked blankly at the screen.  
>"It's quiet without you lot" Nessa smiled, her eyes watering. Niall nodded.<br>"Quiet without you aswell." Harry grinned, rubbing his eyes as he looked at her.  
>"But Louis makes up for it." Liam smiled. Louis put his laptop to the side and stood up from his bed,<br>"Yeah, doesn't shut up about how amazing you are" Niall grinned  
>"this is what V would like'. Should of brought Nessa'. 'I hate Universities'" Harry mocked in a Yorkshire accent. Vanessa blushed and her mum just smiled at the boys on the screen. Louis screen was just an empty bed.<br>"Where's he gone now! Always frikkin' doin' this" Niall laughing, looking deeper into his screen, "I can't see him" Niall scanned with a chuckle.

"He's disappeared- Oh, no. He's there. NIALL! BEHIND YOU!" Liam squealed childishly. Louis rugby tackled Niall on the bed and they fell to the side. Vanessa was surprised that Zayn hadn't woken up with all te shouting and laughing. They fought on the bed, Niall just mainly laughing about it all.  
>"There are somethings... That you just don't tell!" Louis said.<br>"You hit like a girl, Louis!" Niall chuckled. Harry yawned widely and Vanessa took the Laptop from James' legs.  
>"Go to sleep, Harry. I can see that you're tired." Nessa smiled, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Harry nodded and waved goodbye to her before he closed his laptop down.<br>"So... Ness... how's the hospital?" Louis asked whilst holding Niall down. Niall faught back causing Louis to pause.  
>"Oh, you know... You can say it you know" Vanessa smiled. Louis stopped fighting with Niall and they both sat civilly next to eachother at the end of the bed.<br>"Say what? I have nothing to say just; Get well, rest, Love you, I don't like foreign countries" He said with a grin. Nessa blushed and put her head into her hands. Her mum and James got up and slowly moved out into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
>"Aww, Louis! Say that part again then draw me like one of your French girls" Liam giggled like a girl and rested on his hands, "Make me feel beautiful" He chuckled like a man. Louis just shook his head and Niall laughed again.<br>"You know; 'I told you so'? You can say it. You were right. I should of just went back to my dorm." Ness sighed, letting out a hearty yawn with watery eyes and a tingly face. Niall and Liam were watching with wide eyes. They were so engrossed at the touching moment. "Boys? Can... Can you maybe let us talk?" Vanessa smiled. Both of the boys looked directly into the webcam and nodded.  
>"Keep it clean. We'll be outside" Liam said, rolling off of his bed and closing the door. Niall done the same and left Louis with Ness.<br>"I'm not saying it. I know how much that exam was to you. I know you wanted to get it done." Louis said, taking the laptop onto his knees. Vanessa prodded her stomach and yelped quietly with pain."What? What's the matter?" Louis asked. He was on edge as Nessa pulled up the hospital nighty.  
>"Bastards took my bellybar out... Boo!"She sighed, putting her hand over her belly, "Hadn't even healed properlly" Nessa said whilst covering her belly back up.<br>"Well, maybe they had to do X-rays or something incase you broke a bone?" Louis smiled. There was a pause where he just watched her run her fingers through her hair, "I already miss you, like the lads said." Louis said shyly and sheepishly. "And there is stuff you would like too" He grinned.  
>"Really? Like what?" Ness queried, smiling at him through the camera. Louis pursed his lips to the side and looked out the window.<br>"The pool. Fucking massive... Olympic size... It's just little things like that- Room service, wake up calls... Really... quite... stupid things" He chuckled, showing her about the room. Luxurious bed. A mini bar. Real VIP stuff.

"Damn. Wish I didn't have my exam today!" She laughed, looking at everything they would have for seven weeks. "Well jealous!" Nessa smiled, "Turn it back round so I can see your face, Louis!" She told him. the laptop slowly turned to let her see Louis who had a smug, childish grin on his face. "How did you get to be so funny?" She asked, shaking her head gently from side to side.  
>"Brought up with the right people. Good diet. Good friends. Good education." He laughed making her laugh too.<br>"Lou, you look exhausted" Nessa told him with much sympathy and empathy in her voice. Louis just sighed as he dropped his facade and let his face drop slightly.  
>"I'll let you go to bed- You look the same as me!" He laughed gently.<br>"No!" A high voice chimed from one of the cameras, "Tell her she's pretty at least!" The voice squealed. Zayn just snored through and Niall and Harry were outside.  
>"LIAM!" Louis sighed, putting the laptop down on Nialls hotel bed and he marched through to Liams room where Liam was standing behind his laptop with a cheeky grin on his face.<br>"I will honestly kill you!" Louis stated firmly. Nessa just looked at the blank screens and smiled.  
>"G'night, Zayn. Sleep tight" She laughed, slowly closing down the laptop screen. Her hands traced over the white apple on the grey brackground with a kind smile on her face as her mum walked back in with a holdall.<br>"We'll come pick you up in the morning darling. 11 o'clock sharp!" James said with his coat over his hands, "We'll just be bunking in your dorm. Your roommate's given us your key. She stopped by" James explained as Susan kissed Nessas head.  
>"DO you want the laptop left with you?" She asked. Vanessa nodded as fast as she could. "Alright, my honey. Charger's in the holdall, phone charger too. Clean clothes. Cardigan etcetera" Her mum grinned, "Some sandwiches, Lucozade, grapes, some Boosts and a couple of magazines" Her mum brushed the top of Nessas head and James let out a bout of laughter.<br>"there's more in there. Believe me. She went mental in the shops in town" James took Susans hand and they waved goodbye to eachother. "Rest. You'll need it" He warned before closing the door with a smile.  
>Vanessa found herself alone with a laptop and a back of 'essentials'. She'd just need to wait 'til tomorrow to catch up with the boys and her mum.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(Sorry that the whole university thing went a bit fast but I couldn't help myself)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
>(Site going to Nessas shoes; .) :) I love them to peices. Just highlight the link and put into your search bar ;)<strong>_

_**To snuggle at night  
>6 weeks later<strong>_

"I. Am. Stuffed." Vanessa groaned, rubbing her belly which was almost about to burst. She balanced the empty plate on her knee as her legs stretched across her roommates on the sofa of their dorm.  
>"That was gorgeous, wasn't it?" Her roommate smiled as she flicked through the different channels on tv.<br>"Cannot beat a Feasters chicken burger! Hot out of the microwave!" Ness giggled, wiping her lips. Vanessas phone buzzed with a picture of Louis. Her roommate just wolfwhistled and Ness blushed. "What do you want, Louis?" V asked whilst unlocking her phone to see Lou's text with a photo link.  
><em>One more week!<br>Countin' down the days!  
>Just a question- what would you wear or what would you<br>give as a gift to a friend who's a girl?  
>The blue? The white? The nude (trololol, nude ;)) Or The Black?<br>I can't decide 'cos I'm not a girl who wears high heels :3_  
>Vanessa just chuckled to herself and opened up the link, almost dying before the whole picture had loaded. They were almost the exact same to the ones she wore at the Brit awards.<br>"Oh. My. Kevin!" Nessa muttered, scrolling to see all the colours, "He doesn't have to do this!" She sighed with a worn out but genuine smile.  
>"What is it?" Rochelle, her roommate, battered on. Vanessa handed her phone to her and Rochelle almost died.<br>"The nude... My goodness! I love the satiny look. Get the nude! Nudist! Nudist! Nudist!" Rochelle chanted with an eager grin. Ness bit her lip as she replied to Louis.  
><em>Lou!<br>What are you doing?  
>I don't need anymore shoes! :)<br>But... Since you're offering,  
>I'll have to take the Nude... Do NOT laugh at that.<br>Missing you so so much too xxx  
>6 days x<br>_She smiled whilst locking her phone again with the biggest, evergrowing smile.  
>"How long until they're hom-" Rochelle had barely finished her sentence before Nessa jumped in.<br>"Six days, 12 hours, 46 minutes. I'm not counting" Nessa smiled at the TV. she looked swiftly at the clock and almost choked on air. "Is that the time? I'm going to bed!" She chuckled, taking her legs away from Rochelles and picking up the Cadbury bar on the coffee table.  
>"Anytime you want to be up tomorrow?" Rochelle asked whilst watching Ness walk away to her room.<br>"No. No lectures tomorrow. Just let me sleep!" Vanessa giggled before closing the door gently.

Ness tossed herself onto her bed and she crawled under the duvet, not even kicking off her slipper socks or putting her hair up. Breaking off a peice of the chocolate, she looked around her room with the orange streetlight coming in from behind the curtain. Vanessa pressed buttons on her alarm clock, resetting the timing. 11 am. Wasn't that bad. She could get a brunch. Go jogging. Watch Coronation Street re-runs. Nessa took the chocolate and started to eat her way through the bar, flipping through various peices of her takes on faous masterpieces. Mona Lisa. Starry night. Birth of Venus. But she looked at the clock and sighed. It had just ticked past the o'clock with a dull click.  
>"Six days." Ness sighed with the whole peice of chocolate in her mouth. She let it melt as she lay down with her phone next to her. Vanessa drifted in and out of sleep. In and out of darkness. She dreamed. Just of nice things. Laughing. Sunshine. Flowers. Pretty retro things, to be honest. Nessa stayed as far to the edge of her side of the bed as possible, hugging the side of the mattress. Birds tweeted outside, the sky got lighter but she slept through.<br>It was just past eight thirty AM when she felt warmth go around her back and onto her belly. It scared her almost.  
>Vanessa resumed her dream, assuming it was all in her head. It was too early to think things through. But the warmth continued and she was pulled closer to the being. It breathed gently on her neck and it trickled down her back. Her eyes slowly opened, sticking slightly at the sides. The hand on her hip gripped an envelope and she wriggled it from the fingers tiredly and effortlessly. The rather manly fingers. It was adressed to her. Miss Vanessa Bamford. 14 Albreaq Drive, Cardiff City. It was stamped with the University logo. Ness set it on the side next to her alarm clock and strived to turn.<br>"Excuse me?" She whispered, attempting her best to turn. It was a struggle. The arm was heavy on her side but she pained to look up from her pillow. That was the moment she noticed the Toms on the floor. And the suitcases. And the white iPhone. "Lou-?" Vanessa said with a small smile and a squeak in her voice. She pushed herself up gently and then turned onto her other side.  
>Louis lay behind her, eyes glued shut. Jetlag. "My, God!" She sighed. He started to slowly move his head and turn his head to the ceiling. Lou hadn't shaved for at least two days. He was getting stubble. Louis eyelashes fluttered and his eyes slowly peeled themselves open.<br>"Good morning, beautiful"Louis smiled hazily. Already as soon as he wakes up, he's there with the compliments. "Sleep well?" He asked. Vanessa was shocked.  
>"Amazingly- Why are you in my bed! You're meant to be in, like, LA!" She whispered in just pure shock and amazement.<br>"Yeah, well, Niall went home, Harry went home, Zayn and Liam are spending their week off in LA and I'm spending mine here. Today and tomorrow in Cardiff with you, Doncaster the next two days then London the days after that" Louis yawned, talking through his wide mouth. He blinked and rubbed his eyes like a child.  
>"C-Can you just... sit up a second?" Nessa asked, pushing herself to sit with crossed legs as she faced him. Louis sighed and sat up, stretching so far that his back cracked. Ness screwed up her nose and Louis smiled.<br>"Wha-?" He began before she threw herself at him with a tight cuddle and a sigh.  
>"Wanted to do that for weeks. I've missed you, Louis" Vanessa smiled and closed her eyes, just relishing him next to her. Louis unclenched his arms afrom his side and hugged her back tighter.<br>"I've missed you aswell!" Louis muttered into her hair.

"You look like Hell with hair" She chuckled into his neck. Louis pulled back slightly.  
>"I only got here... About five hours ago." He smiled after checking the clock, "Opened your envelope yet?" Louis was wildly smiling at her, "I know what it is... You don't..." He said smugly. Vanessa reached to her bedside stand and took the big, thick envelope from it. She hesitated and looked at the blue printing.<br>"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's from them! The exam people!" Vanessa muttered with her with her fingers tracing the words. She thrusted it onto his chest. "You open it! I can't." She whispered, "Oh, God! Oh, God!"  
>"Please, stop wearing out my name" Louis smiled as he flicked the clip. Ness just blushed and put her hands to her face. Slipping out the sheets of paper, Louis tried to summarise the important things. "Bah, bah, dah, bum, bah... Here!" He scanned. He took one of Nessas hands and she gripped it as hard as she could. "With your exceeding expectations in our Arts and Graphic design course, we are pleased to inform you that you have passed with a 3.0 average. A percentage of 91 has given you the chance to consider proceeding in our further education course of Arts and Graphic design." Louis read. Nessas hand got tighter and tighter.<br>"I PASSED!" She squealed, riddled with excitement and happiness and extasy and joy. "I passed- Oh, my... Keep reading, keep reading!" She demanded, biting her bottom lip hard.  
>"Errr; If you do not wish to persue the course, we are happy to allow you to graduate with fellow students at the end of the semester and recieve your Arts and Graphic design course diploma. You will not need to attend the University any longer but may still need to pay on your house and rents. From all of us here at Cardiff Metropolitan University, we all wish you the best of luck in all of your endevours and all the best for the future" Louis smiled and put the papers neatly to the side. "I'm going out with an artist!" He grinned, "You passed!"Louis took her other hand.<br>"I- Oh, God! I can't believe it" Vanessa sighed, putting her forehead to Louis. He closed his eyes, and soon felt her lips brush against his. A fire erupted inside of both of them, and they couldn't stop themselves from deepening the kiss. Nessas hands tangled in Louis' hair, and Lou wrapped his arms around her waist.  
>"Morning breath" Louis smiled. Vanessas cheeks flushed with pink.<br>"Shu'up!" Ness smirked, "Didn't expect you to show up" They pulled each other closer, losing themselves to passion.  
>V moaned lightly, and that made Lou kiss her harder, their mouths moving in perfect sync. Louis' hands were trembling, and he pushed Nessa back lightly, but not to break the kiss. He went back with her, and was soon lying on top of her.<br>It was then that there was movement from the other room.  
>"You've got morning breath too. Not just me" She covered her mouth as she smiled up at him.<br>"Well, I try!" Lou joked, "Came with the Tomlinator package" He chuckled. Louis looked deep into Ness' eyes, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward her, his lips grazing hers ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing her boundry line. Her hand instinctivly met the side of Louis' cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against hers. It was as if every ounce of Vanessa wanted his lips on her own, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of her 'podgy' body. Vanessa pulled away ever so slighlty to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable she seemed to be. Louis gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and once more, he pressed his soft lips against Ness'. One hand was slowly but surely tangling into his hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his dampened Hollister scent from travelling, the way his hands pressed into V's back and thigh.  
>"Nessa, I'm puttin' baco- Oh, ho, ho!" Her roommate said from the creaked bedroom door. Her blonde bun was messy and her Pineapple slashneck shirt was all skew-if to one side. "Very good morning..."Rochelle grinned.<p>

Louis head turned slightly with a gentle smile. Vanessa just put her head into her free hand from Louis cheek with an embarassed smile."I was interupting... I'll just put it all on" Rochelle pointed to the kitchen area and Louis nodded.  
>"Extra crispy, c'il vous plait!" He bellowed to the kitchen bed before he kissed Nessas neck.<br>"What's the time?" Vanessa asked as she scanned the room for her phone. Louis took a hand from her leg and picked up his from the chinos on the floor.  
>"Half nine" Louis tossed his phone back onto the floor, "Got somewhere you need to be?" He chuckled, rubbing the side of her stomach. Vanessa just shrugged and brushed her thumb over his lips with such delicacy and tenderness.<br>"Guess not, was going to go running at eleven or something like that. But now that you're here, I can't exactly just leave you on your tod, now, can I ?" She smiled. Louis shook his head.  
>"You- have your breakfast, go for a shower, go running, come back and we'll do something. Watch telly, open your presents maybe?" Lou kissed her neck again making her squeal as it tickled her.<br>"But, what'll you do? Just sit and watch movies or something?"Ness asked. Louis nodded with an eager smile.  
>"Breakfast is out!" Rochelle hollered out to them both.<br>they chased and messed around as they walked to the table, tickling eachother. Tugging at eachothers arms gently. "So! Plans for the day" Rochelle swung her legs under the table with her bowl of cereal. She looked at Nessa and Louis. "What're you going to be doing?" She asked. Louis shrugged whilst chomping down on the bacon. "alright, Ness? No lectures today- Your plans?" Rochelle smiled, tucking into her fruit loops. Vanessa just kept looking at the bacon on her plate with a smile.  
>"I'm going to go for a shower, have a run, come back, do something with Lou"Ness explained. Her fork played around with the stringy pieces of back and Rochelles nose turned up with a sound of disgust. "What? You don't like bacon?"Ness asked. Rochelle shook her head.<br>"I just don't need to know the 'things' that you do when you're alone." Rochelle didn't look up from her food. Louis shook his head and laughed as he ate.  
>"Not that kind of thing. Watch TV. Go walking. Go to museums or whatever normal couples do" He smiled. Louis sipped orange juice, watching Vanessas eyebrows pull together slowly. "What? I know what couples do!" He defended with a sincere grin. Vanessa shook her head and Rochelle laughed into her cereal.<br>"It sounds great. We'll do that, then" She rested her head onto his shoulder. He smiled with a mouthful of food and juice. The smile turned to a frown and he swallowed.  
>"Do what?" Lou queried. Vanessa just sighed and kissed his shoulder before standing to stretch.<br>"I'm going for my shower. Won't be long" She told them, almost skipping excitedly to the bathroom.

2-3 hours later  
>The keys fumbled in her hand and she unplugged her earphones. The keys rattled in the lock, not alerting the dozing body inside. Vanessa tossed her keys onto the small table with the paper and laptop on it.<br>"Louis? Are you here?" She asked, looking around the empty room. The green couch was infront of her, with the TV infront of that. To the left of the 'living area', a small kitchenette was placed, bordering next to the hallway which lead to the other bedrooms and bathroom. Vanessa walked in her jogging trousers and tight pink Nike shirt vest top. "Louis?" Ness asked out again. Louis grumbled fro the couch making her jump out of her skin.  
>Nessa loked over the couch and he was lying stiff. His arm was up over his head and his knees were bent.<br>"You're back!" He laughed whilst slowly opening up his eyes to hazily look at her. Vanessa smiled down at him and she bent down to kiss him. "That was a quick run" Louis smiled when she lifted his legs to sit down. Vanessa shrugged and rubbed the front of his foot.  
>"Well, just went up the hills somewhere, sat for a while, ran back down and got a coffee. Oh! With about a few paparazzis following me the whole time." She leaned back comfortably into the sofa and closed her eyes. Louis watched her with his lips moved to the side. No makeup on made her all the more attractive to him. To think that only a few years ago he was watching her from the sidelines in PE. Watching her during Drama rehearsals. Being her shoulder to cry on after she got dumped or upset. Making her laugh when she was sad.<br>"Louis!" Nessa said pointedly with a smile. Louis had been staring and she had noticed. She opened one of her eyes and smiled kindly at him.  
>"Sorry, I shouldn't stare. It's rude."Lou stated, turning his head to look at the TV. Vanessa drew patterns on the front of his cool foot. Louis yawned before continuing his conversation. "What'd you want to do today? We could stay here, go into town, go to a museum, rock climbing" He listed on his fingers. Vanessas eyes opened and she looked at him.<br>"Can you imagine me rock climbing?" She smiled, "I'll be like a newborn monkey just learning how to climb trees!"Nessa laughed. Louis had such seriousness in his face, "I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I'm just stating that it'll be a challenge for me and my coordination" She told him. Louis squinted his head towards the TV. "Louis? Are you ignoring me?"Vanessa pinched his skin on his foot gently making his eyes water a bit.  
>"We could always do that instead if you don't want to climb walls?" He gestured to the TV. Nessa looked at the advertisement for the local go-karting arena. Fifteen pounds a head. Three hours on the track with included breaks and photography for memorabila.<br>"Yeah! I can do that better than climbing!" She grinned. Louis looked at her with gentle eyes.  
>"We'll do that then? But only-" He started before she sighed.<br>"Oh, no. Louis, I'm not going" Vanessa told him, rubbing his foot again gently, "I hate all that scary stuff and history"  
>"But this is where I want to go and this is what I want to do."Louis propped himself up against the couch arm. They looked at eachother. Her face was flat whilst his was eagerly smiling. "I want... To go... to the London Dungeons." He explained. Vanessa threw her head back onto the sofa cushion with a hearty groan and a sigh. "I'll let you over take me at go-karting." He encouraged. there was no reply. "I'll... Hm, stay an extra day" Louis offered. Vanessa took her hand away from his foot and held it out to him in an agreeable fashion.<br>"Deal." Ness sighed. Louis grinned, politely shaking her hand.  
>"We're going to the Dungeons" He couldn't stop his smiling, "Where it's dark. And you're hoarded by strangers in costume- I've changed my mind, I don't want to go to the Dungeons"Louis smile dropped and he shook his head with fear. "I don't want to go" He argued. Vanessa shook her head with a grin.<br>"We shook on it, Lou. We're doing the London Dungeons the next time I'm out of University" She cheesed.

Louis took his legs from her thighs and put his feet onto the floor.  
>"What are you doing tomorrow?" Louis queried. Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek and oved fro the couch to the kitchen, browsing through the calendar when she got there.<br>"I have my last hockey game tomorrow against... Er..." Ness flipped through the calendar, "Queen Margaret"  
>"Can you really attack a Queen with a hockey stick?" Louis chuckled. Vanessa raised her eyebrow and turned to him on her heels. He still sat on the couch with a massive smile. "I'm only kidding. But some ankles are about to be turned into mush if you're playing" He stretched and yawned again, his neck and knees cracking.<br>"Is that meant to mean something? Just because I'm a captain I get to smash peoples ankles to smithereens?" Ness asked, forcefully putting her hands onto her hips. Louis shrugged and pursed his lips together.  
>"Am I lying? Do you smash peoples ankles apart?" He smiled.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(Sorry that the whole university thing went a bit fast but I couldn't help myself)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
>NESSA WON THE HOCKEY GAME!<br>HEADS UP- It gets sad from this chapter onwards :(**_

_**Nothing's private  
>(AN Inspired by More Than This and Moments)**_

Nessa's wearing a peach trenchcoat, dark blue jeggings, a white blouse, beige lace up heeled boots, a black cableknit beanie and her treasured bracelets.  
>"I don't like the dark" Niall said in the back of the Cooper. Liam punched his shoulder.<br>"I don't like sitting next to flatulant little boys but I deal with it!" Harry laughed.  
>"Must be amazing for you in lines for rides at Alton Towers" Nessa laughed, squeezing into the nearest parking space. All the boys laughed whilst Harry sat in the middle of the Cooper with an expressionless face. "You know I'm joking" Vanessa climbed out of the car, letting the rest of the boys pour out. They all stretched in the middle of London, fans and paparazzi already crowding them. Trying to get to The Dungeons was trouble. Fans ran infront of the just to try and get a feel of their skin or clothing. Nessa tagged along at the back behind Zayn and Liam. Fans tugged at her nicely curled hair and they pulled at her trenchcoat. She wasn't one who liked her personal space invaded. Especially by strangers. Who look like they've camped for days. All she could hear was screaming and weeping. A fan stopped and caught her eyes. At least six or seven years old she was with a Directioner shirt on. Looked just like her sister after seeing them for her birthday. She gripped a banner in her hand. Vanessa felt so bad for her."Two minutes" Nessa patted Zayns arm before breaking her way through the fans and paps. The little girl was crying her heart out in the middle of London. Vanessa knelt infront of the girl and smiled, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.<br>"What's the matter?" She asked with a wide smile.  
>"I-I... I just wanted a hug from you!" The girl sobbed outside of the London Dungeons. Paparazzi slowly turned to focus their attention on Nessa and the fangirl.<br>"Is that it? You could of asked. I wouldn't of minded!" Vanessa chuckled, gently tugging on the girls thin, whispy blonde pigtail just like Louis had done to her in the middle of Starbucks. The girl stopped sobbing. Nessa opened up her arms, "Hug?" She asked, smilling brightly at the little blonde girl. "Don't leave me hangin'" She chuckled before the little girl threw herself into Nessas arms. Vanessa rubbed the little girls back to stop her sobbing. "Want me to sign your shirt?" Ness asked. The little girl pulled away frantically and thrusted the Sharpie from her back pocket into Vanessas hand. "Alright, what's your name?" Vanessa asked.  
>"Tracey with an 'e-y'" The girl stated, turning around so Ness could sign her back.<br>"Oh, woah. My little sisters name is Tracy. Weird, huh?" She laughed, signing her first ever piece of fan material. "What's your favourite One Direction song?" Vanessa asked, her hand shaking as she put it to the fabric.  
>"Another World. I know all the words!" Tracey exclaimed excitedly.<br>"Really? Me too! No way!" Vanessa capped the Sharpie.  
><em>Tracey, chin up!<br>Close to our hearts,  
>1D&amp;Nessa x<em>  
>"I'll see you around, yeah? Don't stop looking up to them" Vanessa stood up and put the Sharpie into the little girls hand.<br>"Thank you!" The girl wrapped her arms around Vanessa once again before scampering off down the street to where her mum was stood.

Vanessa fixed her coat as she fought through the crowds again.  
>"Oh my, God! Personal space, personal space! Don't touch me!" Ness repeated until she got to the boys at the entrance.<br>"We'll see you if we come back out!" Niall shouted as he climbed down the stairs to the check in area. Louis took Vanessas hand whilst waiting for Zayn to check them all in.  
>"Six please." Liam stood in for Zayn. Zayn was nervously rubbing his hands together and he had frozen up.<br>"Would you like a picture to remember this moment?" The cashier man asked.  
>"Yeah! Let's do that!" Harry grinned, excitedly jumping up and down constantly. Zayn shook his head and followed the others into the side room. Dark. Very realistic props such as limbs and weapons. Liam , Louis and Harry too the large axes into their hands and Zayn got a blindfold thrown at him. "Go on, Zayner! Don't be a pu- Don't be a wussy! Put it on!" Harry cheered, gently swooping the blade in his hands. Vanessa stood next to Niall with the blindfolds in their hands. Niall kneeled infront of Liam, Nessa kneeled infront of Louis and Zayn knelt infront of Harry.<br>"On the count of three, lift up your blindfolds slightly and smile." The cameraman grinned, counting down on his fingers.  
>"We're so going to Nando's after this, boys and Nessa!" Niall sighed, putting on a big boy smile for the camera as the flash went off.<p>

Halfway through the tour, Nessa and the boys were still going strong. Wern't scared. Wern't worried.  
>"She's particularly feisty today... Be warned." The squire lead them into an area which looked like the centre of a village.<br>"I think I can handle that" Harry laughed. Niall chuckled to himself. Everybody was so giddy. There was a stake in the centre of the village and a box near the top of the room. A woman sat regally in perfect robes.  
>"Oh sweet Jesus! She's scary!" Niall stopped his laughing and gulped as the woman stood up.<br>"Courters! Jesters and Squires stand before me- A holy woman wanting a holy land! And you there-" The woman who claimed to be Bloody Mary pointed at the boys group. "Have went against my ways and you will be tried here in a village of peers. Now, if you'll come quietly to he stake, Vanessa, we can get right on through with this!" The woman bellowed, exiting her box and making her way down to the ground level.  
>"How does she know my name?" Vanessa quivvered, clinging to Louis side.<br>"Nessa, there's things called computers and when you check in, these people know who you are" Zayn chuckled, putting his hand onto her shoulder.  
>"SHE'S A WITCH! BURN HER!" Various unseen voices shouted, "SHE'S UNHOLY! WITCHCRAFT!" The voices continued. Bloody Mary slowly made her way over to the group. Nessas nails dug into Louis arm and Niall stumbled backwards, tripping over Liams feet when Mary stood before them.<br>"Holy Christ that's sore! Ouch! Owie! Somebody, help me up!" Niall writhed around on the floor holding his bum.  
>"Stand up in the presence of your Queen!" The 'Queen' bellowed with rife disgust strewn across her face.<br>"I was more of a King of Queens person myself" Harry smiled at the woman.  
>"I just get paid, play along for the other people, will you?" The woman asked after snapping out of character. Harry nodded.<br>"Take her, she's a witch!" Liam and Harry protested. Vanessa eventually broke from Louis hold and walked to the stake, biting inside of her cheek. Zayn watched with his arms crossed.  
>"So a witch? Must be MAGICAL in bed... Huh? Eh! That was funny, come on!" Harry sniggered with Liam. Niall pulled himself up with the aid of the wall.<p>

"You are here because you have broken three of our countries simple laws. The first; Going against the lord God who archs in Heaven! Guilty or Not guilty?" The 'executioner' walked around the group with a scroll in his hands.  
>"N-Not guilty?" Nessa squealed. The mock flames started at her feet giving her a small scare.<br>"Secondly; wearing black with peach on a horrible day like this! Guilty or not guilty?" The guy asked. Vanessa looked at the ground.  
>"guilty!" Harry bellowed.<br>"Yeah, Guilty as charged." Nessa followed with a smile, crossing her arms.  
>"Finally! Sleeping with that stripey fellow over there with mental issues! Guilty or Not guilty?" The 'Queen' asked. Louis face dropped.<br>"Mental issues? Really?" He asked the boys quietly, "I'm not an idiot"Louis scowled at the floor.  
>"Not Guilty" Vanessa pleaded. Louis head shot up.<br>"Mate! She's has guilty written all over her face!" Louis argued with a smile. Vanessa looked at the ground with pink cheeks.  
>"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" Harry chanted. The 'Queen' looked down at the 'Executioner' and swiftly nodded.<br>"Well! Good News for you, Vanessa! We're letting you live another day but we have such a close eye on you! Don't forget that!" The man said, escorting her down to the boys group again. "Such a big fan of you boys. My daughter loves you" He whispered before going back into character and marching them out of the room.  
>"I feel so violated!" She laughed with a kind shudder.<br>"Don't you feel that anytime you hold his hand or... You know? I mean- Wooh! Been places!" Zayn laughed, pointing at Louis hand. Nessa shook her head and Louis scowled.  
>"Thanks, mate(!)" He sighed. "Always there to back me up(!)" Louis smiled falsely.<p>

When the tour ended, the group picked up their photograph.  
>"Would of been amazing if Danielle was here" Liam sighed as he flapped the picture about in his hands.<br>"Beep-Beepity-Beep-Beep!"Niall and Louis laughed. Liam went to speak again, "Beepity-Beep-Beep!" Niall chuckled.  
>"Don't listen to them, Liam. I think it would've been good too" Nessa patted his arm, "What do you want to do now? It is half past eight and we're in London. Ideas?"Vanessa asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm just going to phone Danielle- See if she can get out of whatever she's doing" Liam sighed, walking away up the street with his phone.  
>"Beep-Beepity!"Zayn bellowed down to him. Liam flipped him off before turning the corner.<br>"Right, until Danielle gets here at least, what do you want to do?" Niall asked, "There's the Eye, there's ghost walks, there's Nando-" Niall started.  
>"NO!" Everybody jeered with smiles. Niall rolled his eyes and crowds slowly started to flock their way down the street. "JESUS!" Harry sighed at the ground, "Can't do anything anymore!" He scowled, lifting his head with a smile for the cameras, "Love it though!" Harry chuckled. Nessa stood beside Zayn and Louis with a blank, motionless face. He had just literally read her mind. Nothing's private in the world of celebrities. Nothing's your own. The paparazzi had to know everything about you. They wouldn't stop until they got it. Since Louis and Vanessa have been going out, the paparazzi have attended everything she done. The Go-Karting, the Hockey game at her University, Her visiting her mum back home. It really rotted away at Nessas core.<br>Sometime when she lay in her bed at night, outisde her window, cameras could still be seen flashing. She felt sick just reliving it all. Celebrity lifestyle wasn't for her. Louis and the Boys kept telling her that she'd get used to it. It never happened. With the words of Harry knocking about in her head all night, she stayed quiet.  
>Even in the quaint bistro they were having drinks in had paparazzi up against the window. Ness spun herself around in her stool with the cherry from her drink in her mouth. The paparazzi were plucking on her last nerve. When that nerve snaps, she knows she'd do something stupid. But anything to get out of the limelight.<br>"Feeling alright?" Zayn asked her with a gentle smile as he tapped away on his phone, probablly on Twitter.  
>"Fine. Just, are they always like this?" Vanessa asked. Zayn shrugged, still smiling.<br>"You could say that. They've never really seen a girl hang around with us except Danielle. You're like... Like fresh meat at the Butchers. Everybody wants a little something or other" Niall jumped in, nudging her side gently nodded and noticed a tall slim man enter the Bistro, holding the door open for his woman. Of course, the woman stopped and the paparazzi filled the Bistro. They panned and fanned out to get to One Direction's table. The lights flashed against their faces and Vanessa felt like she was getting burned. Her face was hot from the flashing. She couldn't see anything except the table infront of her and the shadows behind the light.  
>"Right ! You scumbags! Out! Leave them alone! Bugger off!" The manageress demanded, coming in from the side with two or three staff members. "They're people too!" Those words stuck into Vanessas head too. They were people. Not animals. Not everything had to be published to the world. Not even a few drinks with friends. They forced the paparazzi back with some of the fans and borderlocked the front door. "So sorry about the interuption. Would you care to order?" The male staff member asked with a kind smile and a tattered notepad in his hand. Vanessa shook her head and picked up her bag which was on the floor. The boys ordered some food to share and Danielle just got in another wine.<br>"V, you've not spoke alot since the Dungeons. Are you feeling OK?" Louis asked.  
>"Fine" She smiled, hopping off the stool and walking to the bathroom with her bag on her arm.<p>

Ness put her bag up next to the sink and leaned over the edge. She though tit all over. She couldn't do it any more. It was fun at the beginning but not any more. They were like flies around a rubbish heap. Being caught kissing had a certain thrill to it. But now it grated on her. Vanessa lifted her head and looked deep into her reflection. The purple haze of the lights made her look ghastly and ill.  
><em>Come on! Don't! Live it through! It'll get better!<em> She told herself over and over until she was audibly muttering it. Ness browsed through her bag until she brought out her makeup. She judged her own reflection and thoughts as she applied her powder and lipgloss.  
>"Ness? Psst?" Louis whispered from a door or a gap somewhere.<br>"What? Go back to drinks. I'm fine" She lied with a smile as he came into view behind her.  
>"You're not." He quietly said. "What's the matter?" Louis persisted, looking at her in the reflection. That was a question he would never ask again.<p>

Fifteen minutes later.  
>"They've been in there a while. Do you reckon they're alright?" Liam asked, not breaking his view from the door at the far corner of the room. Everybody was looking at the door. The door hadn't moved. Not even squeaked with the draughts.<br>"Should we get another round in for them?" Zayn asked before the bathroom door opened. He was instantly 'shhh-ed'. Vanessa walked out slowly with her bag on her arm. She looked at the group briefly before Louis put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  
>"Stay here." He told her before moving as fast as he could to the table. He said nothing and picked up his jumper. He ran back to Nessa. "Let me leave first with the dignity I still have" Louis gently but falsely smiled at her. Vanessa nodded and looked away at the wall as Louis walked out of the Bistro and up the street to the train station. Vanessa sighed with a shudder and pulled out her car keys. With her having nothing to drink, she could drive.<br>"Bye!" She kindly smiled with a wave before breaking down into silent tears. Vanessa left the Bistro as fast as she could and pushed her way through paparazzi on the streets to get to her car.  
>"What? Just? Happened?"Niall asked. Harry's lip trembled and his eyes watered.<br>"They broke up. They just broke up infront of us!" Zayn murmered, "S-Should we do something?" He asked, sipping his drink slowly.  
>"Not technically infront of us... In the bathroom" Liam sighed, "Should we do something?" Liam repeated. Danielles jaw was hitting the table. Harry was nearly in tears. The Bistro door opened and Louis came back in with his knuckles dragging.<br>"You have the key to the flat. I need the key." Louis sighed, sitting back at his seat at the table.  
>"Where's your key, Louis?" Harry sobbed and stuttered as he raided his back pocket for his keys.<br>"Vanessa has it. I gave her it... I gave her everything!" Louis put his head onto the table and started to cry. "Everything!" He wailed and wept. The table slowly started to flood with his tears.  
>"Well... Maybe... Everything was too much for her?" Danielle rubbed his shoulder and stroked his hair.<br>"Nessa used to stroke my hair!" Louis wailed like a child. "I gave her everything" He repeated, shuddering and snottering everywhere. Danielle rubbed his shoulder still and tried to soothe him.  
>"What Danielle is trying to say, Louis, is that, maybe you didn't do anything. Maybe it's just her." Liam smiled kindly. Louis lifted his head like a shot and scowled.<br>"She was perfect! You don't understand me! Vanessa did!" Louis wept still.

The group tried their best to tame the crying man in the middle of the busy bistro. They soothed him as best as they could.  
>"I want to go home. I want to see my mummy!" Louis sniffled in his seat. "I want to go to Doncaster!" He wiped his nose and eyes. Harry stood up and linked arms with his best friend.<br>"I-I'll help you get your stuff and drop you... Oh, at the station!" Harry wept. Louis walked shakily to the street with Harry on his arm. Both of them cried quietly up the street. Louis looked up fro the ground and his eyes clocked her.  
>"V-Vanessa?" He murmered, almost breaking from Harry's hold. HArry tightened his hold around Louis arm.<br>"Not her, mate. Not her" Harry sighed, wiping his nose.

Vanessa was sitting in Potters Feild watching Tower Bridge slowly light up as the sky got darker. Her phone was next to her in her bag and the tears streamed down her face at an alarming speed. Couples walked past, watching her. Judging her.  
>"What? A stranger can't have problems too ?" She hollered at them when they nearly disappeared. Vanessa wiped her eyes.<br>_I'm broken,  
>do you hear me?<br>I'm blinded,  
>'cause you are everything I see<br>_Her ringtone ran out making her cry even more. "Need. New. Ringtone!" She told herself before answering. "Hello?" Nessa wept.  
>"Where are you? What did you say to him?" Niall shoiuted down the phone at her through deep, meaningful tears.<br>"I-I, I just said that I couldn't do it any more. Everything about him was-is great, it's just the media." She cried harder, sniffling and attracting attention.  
>"Then why is he so upset! He thinks he made you break up with him! Do you know how he's feeling right now?" Zayn cried. Obviously it was on speaker phone.<br>"No! Look, I'm sorry I hurt his feelings! I didn't mean for him to be that upset about it!" Vanessa sighed. She wiped her eyes continuously, smudging her mascara.  
>"He sat in this place and cried his heart out over you whilst you took the high road!" Niall cried harder than her. Danielle wrested the phone from his hand.<br>"Don't listen to him. He's just upset." Liam said to her. Vanessa just wept and sobbed, repeatedly. "I think you done the best thing. You couldn't handle it- you stopped it. Good for you. But Louis is upset"Liam went on. Vanessa nodded.  
>"I don't mean for him to be this upset and hurt over it." Vanessa sniffed, "I feel so bad about this.I shouldn't of done it. I should've braved through it."<br>"But then you'd be unhappy"Danielle said with a smart chime in her voice.  
>"But I'd be happy with him!" Nessa cried, "What have I done?" She got to her feet and hung up on Danielle and Liam. "Couldn't even go get him. Don't know where he is! Jesus Christ!" NEssa kicked her feet into the grass.<br>"Are you a daughter of Eve?" Two Jehovis Witnesses asked with kind smiles. Nessa peered her eyes and flared her nostrils.  
>"No!" Vanessa picked up her bag and jogged through the strangers to the carpark. "Daughter of Fucking Eve!" People looked at her as if she was mental. "Just have to move on then won't I?" She scalded herself in the car. She swung her keys around in her hand before deciding to make a move homeward.<p>

* * *

><p>AN OK, reaching the final chapter at Warp Speed! Hope you like my final peices of Vanessa and Louis :) Read and Review... I beg of you guys. I want to know how I'm doing for you Directioners! :(


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(Sorry that the whole university thing went a bit fast but I couldn't help myself)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

_**That trip to NYC  
>A week later<br>Her and her mum went to New York to take her mind off of Louis  
>(AN Inspired by One Thing)**_

Vanessa is wearing sandy coloured 'army'boots, dark blue jeggings, a captioned wide shouldered shirt which read 'Be my Kryptonite'. It had the One direction tag at the bottom. It was real and official merchandise. Her long brown hair is loosely curled with Louis' beanie if you remember from the first few chapters ;)  
>Louis' wearing his black Toms, thin fitting grey chinos and a smart white shirt. No stripes. He had a black 'man cardigan' on to keep him warm :3<br>"Nessie, da'lin'. You have to brighten up. Look at where we are, honey. We're in Tussaud's. Let's just look at the statues then we can go for lunch at the TGI's down the street, Alright?" Her mum patted her shoulder and wanderedtowards the Marilyn Monroe stature. Vanessa browsed through the pictures she had already taken of her mum and herself on the camera. More people came into the section of Hollywood Vintage and Nessa moved on from the bench that she shared with Judy Garland.  
>"Mum, it's starting to get crowded." She smiled, taking a picture of her mum doin gthe famous Marilyn pose over the steam grate. Vanessa laughed at her mothers attempt. "Here, I'll try" She handed the camera to her mum and took her stance next to Monroe. People took pictures of her, obviously recognizing her as being Louis' ex. Nessa and her mum chuckled, copying some of the famous poses as hey moved to the Hollywood Actors section. Vanessa was so eager to stand next to the Captain Jack Sparrow one. She picked up the Pirate hat next to him and put it on.<br>"I should wear hats more often!" She giggled.  
>"One day I will marry him" An Irish voice said, strolling in casually with a group, "The way he says 'Bugger' just makes my heart melt". Nessa quickly recognized the voice, "Look! He's over there! Can I get a picture with him?" The Irish voice begged. Vanessa jumped off of the step that held Jack Sparrow and put the hat onto Jack Sparrows hand.<br>"Mum, let's go. We'll go to the Horror section Downstairs or get a picture with Jaws. Your choice really." Ness chuckled.  
>"Vanessa, hi!" Harry shouted. Nessas mum turned around quickly and greeted Harry with a cuddle. She greeted all of the boys with a cuddle. "So... How've you been?" Harry rocked on his heels. Vanessa nodded with a gentle smile.<br>"Not too bad... Pretty quiet, how about you guys?"She said sheepishly and gingerly. The boys nodded.  
>"Well, I'm just going to look at the Cats arrangement" Her mum quietly said, turning on her heels to walk away.<br>"I'm joining!" Harry and Liam, Zayn and Niall shouted. They followed after Nessas mum leaving Ness and Louis alone. Louis fixed his glasses and rubbed his chin which was masked in three-day stubble.  
>"Well... This is a bit odd for me" He chuckled quietly. Lou didn't know what to do with himself. His hands kept going from his cardigan to his stubble and back. Vanessa nodded and rocked gently on her heels. She plaited the end of her long whispy brown hair as she spoke back.<br>"Me too" She paused. The pause was long and intense, "I see you're doing your video diaries again, so that's a good thing" She stated quietly. There was another dreaded pause between them. They both stood side by side, looking aimlessly at the wax figure infront of them. Louis occasionally took glances to her body and face then back to the figure. She started to do the same. Just work her way up with every glance. From his Toms to his glasses.  
>"Do you guys need anything?" Harry asked as he strutted past behind them,<br>"Some snacks?" Niall followed in the same fashion.  
>"A condom?" Zayn loudly said in the crowded section of Madame Tussauds. "Let us know! God love yah!" He laughed quietly. Louis ground his teeth and shook his head at the floor with a smile. Vanessa cringed and she started to braid rapidly.<br>"I think they want us to start talking" Nessa guessed with a smile. Vanessa turned to look at him, her cheeks getting hotter when she looked into his grey/blue eyes. Louis nodded and thought for a while. Vanessa just squinted at him with a smile. "Don't hurt yourself" She laughed.

"Right! Huh... I like your shirt. It's nice!" Louis smiled, "I like the whole Union Jack background going on" He chuckled. Vanessa blushed at the ground, "We've converted you" Louis chuckled. Nessa squinted again. "Our lyrics. And the tag says it all. You're a Directioner!" Louis awkwardly cheered in the quietness.  
>"Oh that! My sister bought me it to cheer me up. And besides, I support my friends- if it means buy their stuff then I will" Vanessa grinned at him, "I like your glasses. You suit them..." Vanessa flipped her hair over to one side, ignoring the awkwardness between them. A quaint Chinese couple came to their side and tried to edge their way past Ness and Louis. Vanessa politely stepped back.<br>"They're having a moment, people! Can you see that?" Harry ushered the couple away with a kind smile but not before pushing Ness just that little bit closer to Louis. "I'm a celebrity, look at me, take pictures of me" He smiled. The couple gawped and snapped their cameras in his face. Louis and Nessa looked at eachother before blushing and stepping back a bit. Niall intervened, pushing Louis closer. It made Louis eventually find words.  
>"I guess here isn't the best place to do this, is it?" He smiled. Vanessa casually shook her head then Louis loudly snapped his fingers. Nessa flinched and blinked furiously, "I have an idea. It might be a bit painful though."<br>"Not more painful than watching this. It's like a bad Soap." Zayn stretched as he walked past. Nessa turned around and gently hit his elbow.  
>"Go on, Louis." Vanessa encouraged. Louis nodded and his breath caught in his throat.<br>"Well, maybe- Only if you want to- w...W-We could do s-Something." Louis started to stutter. First time asking a girl out. _'The fuck's wrong with you? It's Nessa! Vanessa! Glorious Vanes- Louis shut up! Focus on the question. Fucking idiot!OH! Don't forget to state about friends- Not couples!' _He thought to himself. "N-Not as a couple! J-Just two... Penpals that have just met- W...We can even bring the boys if you like!" Louis was churning out ideas like he was a machine. Vanessa had to stop him from speaking by touching him gently. Her hand touched his shoulder, really close to his neck. It shut him up right away. "You know... If you want though" He acted all cool and laidback.  
>"Louis. I would like that. Really, it'd be great. Stop fussing" Ness smiled. "I have to get back to my mum, but if you came and got us at about six? Would that be alright?" Vanessa asked. Louis was sill. Frozen in time at her even accepting him. He was still stunned that she was talking to him. Liam walked over to them and wormed his way between them.<br>"Six would be perfect, wouldn't it, Louis?" Liam patted Lou's chest and Louis held himself up with Liams shirt. "Staying at the Michelangelo, right?" Liam smiled. Vanessa pushed her eyebrows together and nodded. "Perfik! See you then!" Liam winked, kissing her cheek before she walked away, stunned. Before Ness and her mum left that section, Vanessa turned and waved 'goodbye' to them all. When her beanie was out of Louis site, he fell to his knees on the floor in a shocked heap. Liams head flickered around. "L-Louis? People are watching... Stand up. Get up!" He said, nudging his shin against Louis shoulder. Louis sat, a smile growing and his heart started to race. He was having palpitations. He could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears.  
>" Mother of Kevin!" Louis said to himself on the cold, marble floor of the museum, "You guys have to come with me!" He looked up at the boys, namely Liam and Niall.<br>"Why?" Niall smiled.  
>"I told her you guys are going too so she wouldn't get weirded out and run away." Louis said, chuckling madly to himself. Liam and Niall picked him up under his arms.<br>"She would not run away from you" Liam patted Louis back. All the boys turned from different places in the room. "Right, she might of. We'll go. Just to listen in and if she bails- we'll be there" Liam smiled.  
>"Cheers, Liam for putting that iage of lonliness in my head(!)" Louis sighed at the ground. "DOESN'T MATTER! GOT A DATE!" He jumped into the air and when he landed, broke into an excited, childish dance.<br>"You're twenty years old for Harry's sake!" Zayn sighed. Louis stopped dancing and looked at him.  
>"I am Peter Pan. Your argument is invalid"Louis smiled.<p>

7:30pm  
>Got dinner before the Rock. Nessa was clad in a knee high floraly gypsy dress with capped sleeves. She had a teal shortsleeved cardigan on and beige flip flops. Real touristy and bohemian. She had brown aviators holding her hair back ontop of her head.<br>Louis had his beige three quarter length chinos on and his blue and white striped t-shirt. He still had his stubble and his glasses on. Louis remembered that Nessa found it attractive.  
>Louis and Vanessa stood next to eachother ontop of the almost empty skyscraper, gazing out into the vast city.<br>"Look, Louis, I just want to say that I'm sorry again. I didn't mean for it all to come crashing ontop of you" Vanessa repeated for the third time. Louis just shook his head and laughed.  
>"I will find a roll of Duct Tape and tape your mouth shut"His bum nudging hers. Vanessa just looked over the edge of the building onto the streets below with a smile.<br>"Thank you for being so understanding about it, Louis. Honestly" Vanessa looked at him with the wind blowing her hair over her face and the sun giving her shadows.  
>"I went through the same thing with them when we got placed third in xFactor. Didn't speak to <em>them<em> for a while. Until I got a hug from Harry" Louis blushed. There was a pause where she just looked at him. Each square inch of him was looked over at least twice.  
>"Maybe all I need is a hug!" She laughed, "Being stupid. Don't listen to me." Nessa sighed, groaning into her hands.<br>"Can we draw a line under it or over it and start again, V?" Louis asked, "I have missed you in the past week. Och, listen to me, going on about missing you" Louis hung his head and loked at the movement of the city below.  
>"Louis, I'll Duct Tape your mouth shut if you keep going on like that!" Nessas bum bumped his making him chuckle, "We missed eachother, we obviously have feelings still there, there is an awkwardness always between us now!" Vanessa went on before Louis stopped her.<br>"Feelings?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Vanessa turned around slowly and sighed.  
>"I- I should really get going- MUM ?" She asked around, slowly beginning to walk away. "MUM?" Nessa asked even more. Vanessa caught sight of the boys walking in her and Louis direction. then, she felt the hand press firmly on her shoulder and spin her around rapidly. Her chest was pressed against Louis' and her eyes were looking up into his. It really was a scene from a movie.<br>"Feelings." Louis smiled. "We'll just tell people that we were on a break and we're not anymore..." His lips just brushed hers and Nessa nodded, trying to get their lips to touch even more. "Please don't ever, ever leave me!" Louis almost wept. Nessa shook her head.  
>"Don't make me cry, Tomlinson" She sniffed, "Not here of all places!"Vanessa sighed, her hot breath just hitting the dip of his collar bone. Louis shook his head and took one of his hands from her back. Louis moved backwards fro Nessa slightly and he took her chin into his hand. He looked her right in the eyes. His watery blue into her smudged grey.<br>"Don't cry- I have more to say" He chuckled. Vanessa smiled and nodded. "If anything really upsets you about the paps or Twitter or... interviews- Let me know. I don't like you being sad. Makes me sad" His thub rubbed her chin and she nodded.  
>"OK. Promise" Vanessa smiled. Her eyes twinkled in the evening sun and Louis was still on the brink of crying,"What else?" She asked. Louis took a breath and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb.<br>"You, Vanessa Stephanie Lorna Bamford, are my everything and I love you for it." Louis bottom lip trembled with the last few words.  
>"You don't have to tell me all of this!" Vanessa sighed with the most loving smile on her face.<p>

On the other side of the skyview, Harry leaned with his back to the railings next to Zayn and Nessas mum.  
>"Look at them. They're for keeps" Harry muttered to the watched Vanessa and Louis rekindle what they had.<br>"You know, she has never shut up about him since she found out they went to the same school. And- don't tell anybody this; they kissed when Nessa was only five. It was adorable to watch." Her mum said, turning around, holding her baby and Liam 'aww-ed'.  
>"How did that happen?" Liam grinned. Susan just sighed and smiled.<br>"It was Nessas fifth birthday. Just round about Valentines Day and Louis thought he was being cute- He was going around wishing everybody a happy Valentines week, giving them kisses and hugs. He missed out Vanessa and at the dinnertable, she wrapped her arm around his neck and forced a kiss onto him."Her mother laughed, "Went back to her dinner like it was nothing! Ah, youth!" Susan let out a brief sigh. The boys just looked at eachother and ended up howling with laughter. "Yeah, got a real zinger about Loui-" Susan started before letting out a squeal of either pain or happiness.  
>"Suz? A-Are you alright?" Zayn asked, "Is the baby alright? Is it playing footie?" He grinned. Her mother hunched over slightly and took Harry's hand and put it to her bump. Harry was rather disturbed until he felt it. He nearly squealed like a girl.<br>"Oh, my God it's so cute! I want one!" Harry grinned, giggling with his voice going higher each time. Each one of the boys got to feel and they all started to squeal like girls.  
>"Ahh! It's so cute! I just felt it!" Niall squeaked. They giggled in amongst themselves making Ness and Louis look at the from across the walk. Tourists looked at them with squints. Vanessas mum just shook her head with a smile and edged for Louis to keep talking. They both nodded with their lips pressed together. Lou and Ness moved over to the side of the building again and stood next to eachother the way they were before. Hands infront of them with their bums stuck out slightly.<p>

"You're gay" Louis smiled at her. She looked at him the way she had been waiting to for a week.  
>"Am I? Really?" Nessa smiled back with soft eyes.<br>"Yeah, thinking you can just come in here on my holiday and seduce me ontop of the Rockefeller Centre? It's like Cardiff all over again!" Louis shook his head and bumped the side of his bums against hers again.  
>"It is not like Cardiff, Louis!" Vanessa looked at him. There was a quietness between them. It was like the movies again. Louis kept shifting closer to her until their arms were just about touching. "Actually, it's alot like that" She sighed, going to look at him, "Woah, you're closer than before. OK!"Ness laughed. She looked up him and went to speak.<br>"If the word is 'Sorry' or 'I missed you' then... Then... Duct Tape!" Louis smiled out at the landscape. Vanessa nodded and bit her bottom lip.  
>"Right. OK then. What about if I miss out the vowels?" She giggled. Louis shook his head with a smile and took his arm to put around her waist.<br>"Too soon?" He queried, tapping a rhythm with his thumb on her hip. Vanessa shook her head.  
>"Nah. Just, back to normal now, aren't we?" Nessa took her hand to place it ontop of his on her hip, "You're such an old romantic aren't you? New York City. Ontop of the Rock. Shifting along to get close to me." Vanessa pursed her lips in a sweet smile. Louis blushed. His secrects of romance were uncovered and flashed infront of him.<br>"Well, does an old romantic ask his romantic girlfriend to attend the filming of his and his bands video diary tomorrow?" Louis asked. Vanessa turned. Her mouth made the movement of words coming out but there was no sound. "Are you alright? I mean, it's not a big question" Louis laughed quietly.  
>"W-Well, what would I need to do?" Vanessa turned to him. Louis filled his cheeks with air then charmed her even more.<br>"Sit behind the camera and do nothing. Just watch us do various takes of answering questions. OH! And make me smile" Louis rubbed her side. Vanessa nodded and thought with a blank face. "What? What ise there to possible think about? You sit there, look gorgeous and smile. But you can't talk because of the recording and you can't really eat because of the crunc-" He was cut off. Of course by what he had hungered for. lifted her nearly until she was on her tiptoes. Nessas hands cradled Louis neck with the most gentle but passionate touch.  
>"Time. And Place. This. Is neither" Harry interjected with taps on the shoulder. Louis and Ness went in for a final peck before pulling away to look at Harry. "Hi!" He grinned. Vanessa kindly smiled.<br>"Can we help you?" Lou asked with his hands still on Nessas back. Harry shook his head and he rocked back and forth slightly.  
>"Just want to chat about a little something with you grown ups" He smiled gently. Both of them sighed.<br>"Did my mum send you over here for the 'safe' talk?" Vanessa asked, fixing her sunglasses with an odd smile. Harry shook his head. "Good, 'cause I think that time has passed!" She laughed to herself. Louis looked at her and shook his head at her. "What? It has." She explained.  
>"I actually want to talk about two things. The first; Are you Mummy Direction now?" Harry asked. Vanessa was quiet.<br>"You have names for people in your social group?" Vanessa smiled. Harry nodded.  
>"I'm the Leader!" Louis hazily said. He was happy with his title. Even if it was the last one left. Vanessa rubbed the bottom of his back gently.<br>"Secondly; would you care to join us tomorrow as we film our Video Diary?" Harry queried. Vanessa put herself into that state of shock again.  
>"I have never been asked that before and I would absolutely love to!" She played, letting go of Louis hand and back to hug Harry.<p>

"Awesome! Just drop by hotel at four tomorrow... Or just... I-I mean... You could stay the night so you don't get lost!" Harry smiled eagerly at Louis as he still hugged Vanessa. Louis face dropped and he went to punch Harry before Nessa pulled away.  
>"It's nice that you're thinking that way, but..."<br>"We don't think we're exactly there yet, Harry" Louis dove in, giving Harry daggers as he spoke. Nessa nodded with a smile.  
>"Nessa! We're going to walk your mum back to the hotel!" Niall and Liam shouted over. Vanessa loked at Louis and Harry before running really femininely towards her mum, holding her dress down as she done so.<br>"Liquor. Poor judgement. And a hotel room, go you!" Harry cheesed, nudging Louis slightly.  
>"No, Harry. It't not like that. I'll walk her back to her hotel, kiss her goodnight and walk back to our hotel."Louis smiled, watching Vanessa talk with the boys and feel her mums belly. Harry just laughed to himself. "Something funny? Do tell" Louis said.<br>"Lou, if I have learned anything from makeups; Women do not just re-do their legs and put on make up. It's evolution. It's in their blood. Make yourself the... The best primate out there!"Harry punched Louis shoulder.  
>"Are you calling Vanessa a primate? A-Are you calling her a monkey?" Louis crossed his arms and flared his nostrils slightly at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. He stammered. HE stuttered and blubbered.<br>"N-I didn't mean that. Not like that! It's- Discovery Channel- you should watch it sometime! That's where I learned about female Vanessas" Harry smiled weakly.  
>"Are you saying Vanessa's not female?" Louis asked, smiling. Harry shook his head.<br>"She's very female. I mean look at her- Jesus, Harry, stop talking!" Harry scowled at the ground, hitting his curly hair repeatedly in order to distract himself. "I'll see you later, buddy!" Harry quivvered as he walked away from Louis.  
>"Bye, Louis, da'lin'!" Nessas mum said, waving kindly at him.<br>"Bye, Susan! Sleep well!" He waved back.

2 hours later so it's like 9:30pm x  
>Vanessa and Louis stuck behind after everybody dispersed to their hotels. They just strolled around the city, talking. Laughing and sharing memories. She held the Strabucks cup tightly in her hand and Louis hand in her other. "I now remember why I work there. Discounts no matter where I go." She smiled.<br>"Can you remember when we were in London for that Drama trip, The London Eye when we were up at the top?" Louis chuckled. He kicked the ground beneath him. Vanessa groaned as she drank her frappucino. "Yeah? The spider? Your face."He grinned ather expression just thinking back about it.  
>"Louis, that thing was huge!"<br>"It was fake, Nessa. That was the best part." Louis laughed, "And in the Cinema... I can remember that very well too" He smugly smiled down at her. Vanessa looked up slyly with the straw still in her mouth.  
>"It was scary. I jumped and just caught you by accident." Vanessa smiled.<br>"You hid into me and you know it." Louis squeezed her hand. She looked at the pavement infront of her. For a really crowded city, at night, it was surprisingly quiet.  
>"It was either you or Robert and I was not cuddling into him! He touched my... you knows in rehearsal the day before" She squealed just at the thought. Louis loudly laughed, "Don't even! It was horrible! His hands were cold and looked like they hadn't been washed for a few weeks..." Vanessa looked at the ground, "You were lying on the floor with your phone singing the Coconut song from the Lion King!" Ness swung their hands and went out of her way to bin the empty cup before they reached her hotel. Louis swung Nessa gently round to face him. He took her other hand.<br>"Really don't know what to say now" He laughed quietly. She just smiled at him in a daze, "Is there something on my face?" He asked. Vanessa shook her head.  
>"I just love your smile." Ness admitted with a sly grin. Louis disconnected their hands and he held just above her jaw. His hands were hot against her cool skin. "Will you be alright walking back on your own?" She asked, hankering for just the smallest of kisses.<br>"I'll be alright, I'll text Zayn or Liam to meet me halfway" Louis forehead rested against hers, "I'll still be seeing you tomorrow afternoon, wont I?" He asked. His breath ran over her lips from a slight high angle.  
>"Mhmm, of course" Vanessa said in a quieter voice, "I'll be there to make you smile". There was a mere split second after she finished her sentence where she thought he wasn't going to kiss her. But it was resolved. In the idst of their 'battle' Louis phone rang with Liams ringtone. Third missed call from.<br>Answer your phone,  
>you're annoying everybody now, answer your phone,<br>p-pick up the ph- pick it up,  
>Erm, pick it up, now<br>Get it !  
>"God! That's me, I best get going!" Louis sighed after pulling away from her. She nodded and looked up at him with her lips pressed together.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow then? Four, still?" Vanessa smiled. He nodded, kissing her forehead before answering his phone. Vanessa went to walk away toward her hotel entrance.  
>"Yes! I'm on my way there just now! Jesus! Give me ten minutes!" Louis scalded down the phone at Liam, "Yuh huh! It is too that big of a walk!Bye, Nessa!" He shouted before he got to the end of the block.<br>"Bye!" She said back with a tight, excited smile on her face.  
>"Yeah! Can you meet me halfway? Co- It's getting dark! And I don't like the dark on my own!" Louis muttered down the phone, "Yeah, alright. Yeahp. Uh hu, yeah, buy it yourself" Louis smiled before hanging up.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

_**I love those diaries!**_

4:15. Still no sign of Nessa or Liam or Niall or Zayn. Harry and Louis sat on the couch on their phones. Harry playing Sims and Louis playing Temple Run. He had his dark blue jeans on and his white thick wooly jumper. No stripes. His hair was all skew-if and spikey. His glasses were still on his face and he decided to have a shave. A smoother face for the fans.  
>"Do you really have to wear them for the diaries?" The camera man asked as he set up the camera. Louis nodded. "It's just that the reflections of the light might block out your eyes." He kindly said as a hint. Louis shrugged.<br>"Have you tried lenses?" Pauly asked. Louis nodded at him without saying a word.  
>"What happened? Why don't you wear them?" Harry smiled, gently kicking Louis feet. Lou just shrugged.<br>"Tried them yesterday morning and it slipped back into my skull somewhere so I'll stick with what I know" Louis laughed quietly. The door behind the camera opened and Nessa and Niall and Zayn. Louis locked his phone and tossed it to the side. He put his hands on his knees. "Where's Liam?" Louis asked.  
>"On the phone to Danielle. Marital problems" Niall laughed, throwing himself over the back of the leather couch between the boys. He popped up next to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Missed you" He grinned.<br>"You too... Missed you too" Harry rolled his eyes in another direction so Niall couldn't see. Zayn took Vanessas bag and sunglasses voluntarily. Zayn looked like a slave as he juggled her heavy bag and everything inside to the next room. He looked happy as he done it though. She was clad in smart white lacey Toms and rich blue skinny denims. She had a basic white longsleeved top on, the cardi she stole from Louis at the cinema a few chapters back and her hair was straightened over her shoulders. She clutched her phone in her hand and pulled down the sleeves of her long sleeve tops so the cuffs were past her fingers.  
>"Hi!" She smiled at Harry and Louis who got up in sync to greet her. She held her arms out for hugs. Harry dove in first. He let out a loving sigh and he rubbed her back. He had bent down slightly to be nearer her neck and collarbone.<br>"I've missed you!"Harry smiled into her almost-chest area.  
>"I missed you too..." She said. Ness looked at Louis with a smile. "Is he alright?" She mouthed. Louis just rolled his eyes and nodded.<br>"Are you alright?" Louis mouthed back. Vanessa just patted Harry's back and he eventually let go. It was one of those hugs that went on for absolutely ages.  
>"I'm not bad. Got an achey belly! And you... Something's different..." Vanessa smiled. Louis just smiled and turned his head slightly one way. She shook her head and groaned. He done it the other way. "You're wearing new frames!" Ness smiled. Louis looked back at her.<br>"I shaved! I done my face. Ver' soft!" He smiled, rubbing his cheeks. Ness let out a sigh and opened up her arms again.  
>"I knew that" She laughed as they hugged.<br>"Yeah..." Niall swooned from the couch, jumping back over to sit down.  
>"Yeah. Love you too... Bye, bye!" Liam whispered as he got closer to the door. The door of the room opened again and Liam walked in. Everybody looked at him. The cameraman included, "What?" He asked.<p>

"Trouble in paradise?" Harry sniggered making Liam send him a dark glare.  
>"No. Actually. She just missed my voice" He blushed and grinned like a big girl. Vanessa 'aww-ed' and the cameraman clapped his hands.<br>"Come on! Come on! Let's get this going! Niall introduce, Louis first question, Liam second question, Harry; irrelevant humour and Zayn, you close the show." Pauly said from the door. "As always boys! Louis on the floor!" Pauly smiled, Twittering on his phone.  
>"She had him there!" Harry coughed. Vanessa looked at Harry and shook her head with a devious smile. Louis wanted to kiss her before going to the couch but everybody was watching them. The boys were on their spaces on the couch. The cameraman was ready and so was Pauly. Louis grew onto his tiptoes and kissed the very top of her head making her blush. Vanessa took a seat next to the cameraman.<br>"Hi! We're One Direction and these are our video diaries!" They all cheered when Pauly indicated from the door. Vanessa smiled. It all came natural to them. "We are so happy to be back into the video diaries! Who missed them?" Niall asked, raising his hand. All of the boys raised their hands. "As always we will be taking some of your questions!" Niall cheered to himself.  
>"The first question is from Jade in Essex-" Louis started before Harry sniggered.<br>"Sex... Continue!" HE chuckled like a big kid.  
>"Er, alright, and she wants to know; who is your ideal girl? Zayn, do you want to start?" Louis asked, looking backwards to Zayn. Zayn thought for a while. A long time.<br>"Er... Well... She has to be secure about herself- that's the biggest thing for me" He smiled. Most of the boys cheered except Louis who just sat and looked at Nessa. "Louis? What about you?" Zayn asked. Louis didn't even have to think. He just rhymed things off.  
>"Beautiful, funny, secure, nice hair, understands my jokes, likes my family, a nice smile, hypnotyzing eyes, likes to be a bit crazy, gets on with me like a house on fire, a smart girl, really beautiful, likes her body, looks after herself- I could go on but I might bore you guys" He smiled into the camera. Vanessa put her hand to her chest and smiled.<br>"Now, if you haven't noticed, Louis is in his own little world." Niall smiled as he patted Louis shoulders. Louis just abscentmindedly smiled at the camera with a small nod. "And we honestly apologise for it. New York's changed him" He preached which made Louis turn to face him with a sincere look of 'Shut up, Niall'. Nialler knew it was Louis' joking around sense of tone but he shut up anyway.  
>"The next question is from Jocelyn in Inverness and she wants to know; What is your most favourite memory apart from being put together as a band?" Liam asked. As the boys answered, Louis thought hard, staring atthe ground as he done so. Vanessa sorted herself in her seat and tossed her phone around, eventually unlocking it to play Temple Run or Fruit Ninja or Paper Toss.<br>"L-Louis? You want to take the last one?" Harry sniggered before bursting out into laughter when Louis turned to look at him. Pauly was in the background at the door, rubbing his chest and dancing sensually, looking at Ness in particular. She was none the wiser. He stopped before anybody turned around. Harry was still smiling at Pauly when Louis spoke.  
>"Er... It'd have to be..." He was still thinking.<br>"Really quick, GO!" Harry shook Louis' shoulders.  
>"Err... I don't know, Harry! Come back to me at the end" Louis sighed with a short and sweet smile to the camera.<p>

A few hours later  
>Dinner time<p>

Louis held Ness' hand, walking slowly behind the group to their destination for dinner. That's if they knew where they were going. "Look, why don't we just stop in here? It looks quiet, calm and also, there's a massive fish steak on that guys plate that could feed an army, and I, Niall Horan, have the belly of two armies!" Niall grinned, begging to go into the Japanese looking place. Kuruma Zushi.  
>"Woah! I've read about this place!" Nessa muttered as she looked at the high ceilings and quaint Japanese themed tables, "Really good but really bad on your wallet" She looked around. There was only three or four groups in, maximums of four.<br>"Konbanwa" A small girl greeted. She was no older than Vanessa. No taller either. "How many?" She asked, pushing up her hipster glasses and taking notes.  
>"Six" Liam smiled. The girl noted and escorted all of them to a seperate sushi bar. It was really quiet where they were sitting but they amused themselves with the chopsticks and appetisers. Louis leaned back in his stool, sighing slightly. Vanessa was holding his hand ontop of the counter, tracing her thumb over his knuckles.<br>"Whatis Sushi essentially?" He asked Ness with his innocent smile. Vanessa pushed her lips to one side and looked at the chef prepare the food.  
>"Well... Based on what I'm looking at, it's raw fish and rice with sauce. But it's meant to be top notch!" Nessa smirked at him, putting loose strands of hair behind her ears.<br>"Oh, my GOD! Best idea, right!" Zayn spouted after a sip of Sake. "We have a sleepover!It'd be a bit gay if it was just guys so, Nessa? Want to join?" He cheesed, digging into his raw fish. Louis closed his eyes and hung his head.  
>"Sure! That'd be cool! I'm getting bored of my four walls" Vanessa said. Louis opened his eyes and turned his head.<br>"We can paint nails! We can have boy talk! We can do eachother's hair! We'll play Chubby Bunny!" Liam said in his campest tone. All the boys cheered rather femininely and highfived.  
>"You just can't kiss me" She smiled, beginning to eat her sushi. Niall and Harry hung their heads. Louis threw his head back and tried to fix his hair. There was too much spray in it.<br>"I have to wash this out! It doesn't feel right!" He sighed.  
>With everybody tucking into their late dinner, they exchanged pleasantries and jokes. Things they remember from home. Things they miss.<br>"My sister. I've not been annoyed in so long!" Vanessa said.  
>"Real British tea!" Harry sighed. His fingers ran through his curly hair. Nessas phone flashed up on the counter inbetween her and Louis. "It's just Twitter. It doesn't matter" She laughed. Louis eyes clocked the background. Her and Him. An old one before they were 'on a break'. That night he stayed over. The back of his head was mainly in the photo but you could see Nessa happily giggling away with her peircing sparkling. Louis lips were puckered and his eyes were looking away. The whole thing in general made him chuckle quietly. He remembered that night fondly.<br>"Oh, your mum text!" Niall noticed before his eyes zoned in, "What are you doing?" His face was instant shock and general amusement. Vanessa slid her phone away from Niall slightly.  
>"Mum's away to her bed. I'll just need to stop by for stuff." Vanessa quickly texted back before locking her phone again, "And don't look at my phone" She laughed, rubbing Niall's shoulder. She rested into her seat witha gentle sigh.<br>"How fast can you text?" Zayn laughed into his sushi. Nessa shrugged and just smiled at Louis who had his warm hand on her knee. She put her hand ontop of it and gripped onto his fingers.  
>"Honestly, Bamford? In the middle of Dinner?" Liam laughed, "With your friends at the table too?" He smiled whilst he shook his head. Louis tossed a napkin at him with a smile on his face.<p>

Nialler accompanied Nessa to her hotel in order to get her things and they met the rest of the boys outside their hotel. They had pizza boxes and grocery bags stocked high with high calorie food. Louis and Vanessa linked their hands and walked behind the rest of the group into the freezing cold hotel.  
>"Good evening. We are terribly sorry about this situation. Our boiler has broken down but we are trying our best to get it sorted by the end of the night" The Consierge said from the Lobby. People gathered around him, angrily waving dollars and wallets at him. "If you could just take a few blankets and try to make yourself comfortable, we'll try and sort this all out!" He instructed all of the customers. Vanessa fixed the straps on her bag and picked up two of the very large beige blankets. Liam took another two. Niall and Harry took another two.<br>"We don't need that many!" Zayn scoffed afte rhaving all the grocery bags thrown into his and Louis' arms.  
>"So? We're making a fort!" Niall scampered off to the emergency stairwell. Everybody followed except Louis, Zayn and Vanessa, the maturer ones of the group.<br>"Elevator?" Louis asked as he already made his way over to it. The silence between them was superly awkward when they got into the elevator. Zayn stood inbetween them and rocked back and forth.  
>"Will you help us with the fort?" Zayn smiled at Louis and Vanessa, his head turning constantly to see them both. Vanessa shrugged whilst staring blankly at the ground with a smile.<br>"Maybe. Have to shower, do my hair, change, then I might be able to help" Louis said, trying his best to juggle the bags in his hands, "Liam'll be on Skype all night... Niall'll have this pizza, Harry- I don't know about him"Louis rhymed off. "You're obviously doing the fort. Ness? What'll you be doing? Will Zayn need to build the fort on his own?"  
>"I thought you'se were joking about that!" Nessa laughed. Zayn shook his head in all seriousness. "Alright. I will. Who's room though?" She asked, fixing her bag again as they walked out into the hallway. There was no sign of the others.<br>"Well, I was told when you were getting your stuff that we're all camping it out in My room because I have the biggest floor space." Zayn smiled, dusting off his shoulders with a hearty laugh. Vanessa nodded before Louis put the brown paper bags ontop of Nessas pile of blankets.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked frivolously but with a grin.<br>"Giving you the food, Why?" Louis played with a few strands of her long hair.  
>"Well, could you not- I don't know-"She started before Louis done his judgemental face.<br>"I'm not showering with the Skittles and Chips Ahoy checking me out!" Louis smiled eventually, "Especially not perving my Guns and Buns of Steel!" He braided thin braids into her hair. Vanessa rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of amusement. "They are steel! Don't listen to 'em, boys" He muttered to his arms. Vanessa just bumped her hips to the side of his before smiling and walking away into Zayn's room.

Niall, Liam and Harry were halfway through the fort. They were already in their 'pyjammas'. Onesies, trackies and vests. Of course, they had female company.  
>"Ah! You're here!" Niall said with open arms. Ness expected a hug. Instead, she got a load taken off of her. The food was now in Niall's hands and he made himself comfortable on the large bed. Liam got up from the flor and walked around the large and growing fort. The fort was openfaced at the end of the bed looking up at the bed.<br>"Thanks. Needed these" Liam took the blankets from her and resumed work.  
>"It's freezing in here! Baltic!" She scalded, rubbing her hands together and kicking off her shoes at the side of the bathroom door when she got there. "Where's everybody going to sleep?" Vanessa asked, pulling out her cotton tracksuit bottoms and Jack Daniels vest top. Liam, Niall and Zayn just looked at eachother then at her. "I mean, I'll sleep on the floor or in the bath or something" She laughed with her back to them as she raided for makeup wipes and slippers. Harry threw a pair of dirty socks at her making her turn around. "What?" She asked.<br>"Can I try on your bra? The one your not wearing of course!" He smiled like a big kid. Vanessas face dropped.  
>"Why?" She got defensive.<br>"I just want to see if I would suit boobs or not" Harry grinned. She slowly turned back around, took out her wipes, tothbrush, slippers and bra. She turned and threw it over to him.  
>"Knock yourself out! Keep it clean, though!" She warned before slipping into the bathroom.<br>Harry rubbed his hands together and took his shirt off. "Oh, wow! A 'D'!" Harry smiled evily. Zayn kicked his knee, indicating for him to shut up. He put his arms through the holes and tried to fasten it. "I- I can't... This is difficult. And some girls can take it off with one hand! I can'teven get it working!" Harry murmered, eventually going to Liam for help.  
>"You really don't know where you're sleeping?" Niall asked through to her as he rammed cookies down his throat.<br>"No. Anywhere'll do" She replied. Her mouth was full of toothpaste so her answers wern't fully understandable. Niall widened his eyes and resumed to eat.  
>"WOW! I have big boobs!" Harry yelped, jumping onto the bed, feeling the bra on his chest with his hands. "Ooh... Smooth! And it's the same colour as my skin so it's unnoticable! Women are amazing! They think of everything!" He laughed, "Feel my essenses. Go on, Niall. Touch 'em" Harry dropped to Nialls side and stuck his 'chest' out to him.<br>At that moment, Louis walked back in and nearly walked right back out. He was shocked when he saw Harry rub his 'chest' in Nialls face.  
>"Why do you have Vanessas bra on?"Louis asked slowly, closing the door quietly behind him. Vanessa walked out of the bathroom, running her tongue across her teeth.<br>"He wanted boobs so I gave him boobs" She smiled. Ness put her toothbrush and old clothes into her bag and watched the boys. She tossed her phone about in her hands,  
>"Take a picture for Twitter!" Liam laughed. Zayn was nodding with his phone, the screen filled with several pictures of Harry's boobs.<br>"Feel my boobs, Louis! They're springy!" Harry climbed over Niall and stuck his chest out to Louis. Louis took a finger and pressed one of the airfilled cups.  
>"It's- Oh my God, it's weird because they're not real" He laughed to himself, "Real's better" Louis smiled proudly at Nessa.<p>

A few hours passed. The clock moved onto 1:30 am. They were just quieting down. Ness sat in the fort with her phone in her bra. It vibrated with every Retweet and update. Harry was on one side of her, Niall lay across her feet keeping them cosy. Louis was on the bed at the headboard with his phone on his thigh. Louis and Nessa had been flirting through text and as the night had been progressing, the more 'mature' the texts got. Liam was in his room, Skyping Danielle. Zayn sat on the bed end bench with his knees crossed and a few jumpers over him. Harry was on the laptop making GIFs for Tumblr.  
>"That's so cool... How'd you do that?" She asked. Harry just looked at her and he tapped the side of his nose.<br>"That's for me to know" Harry winked. Vanessa sighed and trolled through her Twitter. Fans. Fans. Questions. Tweets. Retweets. She favourited and followed most of her followers. Her phone chimed with a text fro Louis just merely four feet away. She accepted and opened up the message.  
><em><strong>Wanting you honestly so bad!<br>;) **_  
>Vanessa bit the inside of her lip and looked up at Louis just scrolling through his phone normally. She imediatley texted back.<br>_**Ditts :)  
>Just need to wait for the right moment :(<br>wish they would all just go into a deep sleep :3**_  
>Louis phone buzzed in his hand and he gently smiled. Vanessa continued watching what Harry was doing on Tumblr and her Twitter. Niall started to gently snore at Nessas feet. Harry started to close down his laptop.<br>"I'm honestly so shattered! Too Homesick!" Zayn lay down on the padded/ heated bench.  
>"It's alright. Three days left here then back home to Blighty" Louis stretched his legs until they cracked. He cracked his knuckles and rested down into the headboard. She looked up at Louis who was watching her body. Her phone chimed again in her hand. Another text.<br>_**Could you do that thing with your tongue and stud?  
>really like that :)<strong>_**  
><strong>Vanessa blushed and smiled.  
>Harry cracked his neck and slid downwards 'til he was lying on the hotel floor with the duvet from his room over him. Vanessa wriggled her feet away from Nialls back and covered him with the blanket that was covering her legs. He roughly tossed and turned.<br>"Where you going?" Harry asked tiredly, gently holding onto Nessas ankle.  
>"Over there. To keep Louis company." She pointed whilst looking down at Harry. Harry pouted and Vanessa giggled, taking her foot back. "I'll come back down before I go to sleep" She smiled. Ness climbed over Zayn and landed on the bed next to Louis. She wriggled up next to him and put her phone to one side.<br>"Am I keeping this light on?" Louis asked. Harry and Zayn groaned. Louis switched the light off either way. His hand came back from the light and he wrapped his arm around Nessas shoulders. Vanessas hands roamed up his pyjamma shirt and she pecked at the side of his neck. Louis tried his best not to groan or moan. Instead, he cleared his throat. Vanessa got to just behind his ear and his fingers pressed ontop of her shoulder a little bit more.

"I might be TRYING to sleep but I can still hear everything!" Harry threw a packet of Twizzlers at them. Vanessa just laughed quietly and moved away from Louis. Louis picked up the packet and pelted them towards Harry's curls out of slight frustration. Vanessa just rubbed his chest and sighed. Both of them spend at least an hour waiting to hear the snores. Their endorphins and pheremones were rushing wildy around their systems. They held hands on the bed and their feet fought with eachothers. When Louis heard Zayns murmering and when Ness heard Harry's snoring, they both shot up quietly and climbed off of the bed. Louis took the room key from Zayns jean pocket and they disappeared into Lou's room next door.  
>A little while later, Niall stirred, eventually waking up to pee. The room was freezing and you could practically see the moisture coming from his breath. HE flushed the toilet and switched out the light before hearing mumbling. Niall picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around himself, listening in to more of next doors conversation.<br>"Scream it... I dare you" Louis lowly said. Nialls eyes widened and he jumped onto the bed, pressing his ear to the wall. He was now fully awake. There was a short squeal and a laugh. Niall looked for the nearest object. Pillow. Duvet. Empty bottle. He picked the bottle up and tapped the top of Zayns head. Zayn mustered and groaned, swatting the bottle away.  
>"Are you hearing this?" Liam whispered almost silently from the door. Harrys head lifted and his eyes slowly opened.<br>"Scream it!" Louis voice playfully demanded.  
>"What's going on?" He asked through heavy yawns. Liam put his finger to his lips and pointed to the wall. Harry got up and stretched. There was low moans and breathing. Harrys eyes widened and he jumped over Zayn to be next to Niall at the wall. Harry quietly laughed.<br>"Louis!" Ness breathed with moans and small giggles. That must've been a perk of going out with Nessa.  
>"We shouldn't be doing this!" Niall protested all of a sudden after Louis said a few more words mixed with grunts. He put his fingers into his ears and hummed. The two boys that were left pressed their ear to the wall in the dark room and heard everything else. From 'Not yet!' to whimpering.<br>"Haven't been this excited since Toy Story 3!" Liam chuckled quietly. Everything went quiet for a few minutes. There was then movement and words being exchanged. The movement got closer to Zayns room. Niall and Harry threw themselves onto the floor in the fort and prentended to be sleeping. Liam dove in between them. They brought the blankets up to their faces like children hiding from their parents. The door slowly opened and Ness was the first and only one to walk in. She had boxers on and her vest top again. Her trackies were nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, she climbed into the bed and faced outwards to the window with her breathing still uneven. She cleared her throat and put the alarm on her phone. The door to the room opened again about half an hour later. Louis came in with his hair getting rubbed in a towel. HE had been for a shower. Clean freak. He crawled in behind Nessa and kissed her sleeping body's shoulder before falling asleep himself. Liam just looked at the fort ceiling with wide eyes, trying his best to forget what just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

_**That Tropicanna advert**_

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ness' alarm rang on the bedside unit. Her arm reached for it as the sun shone through the window. New York was beautiful at this time of morning. The sun was bright. The city was calm. The alarm contiued loudly making her groan and switch her phone off altogether. With a sigh, the hand over her side tightened and she was brought closer to Louis.  
>"BREAKFAST!" Niall burst into the room in clean clothes and fresh breath. "BREAKFAST!" He shouted, "But I guess you've had yours" He punched the back of Louis leg making Louis turn quietly and with a blank expression.<br>"Hm? What's the matter? Why are we awake this early?" Liam grunted from the floor making Vanessa jump and bring the duvet up to her chest.  
>"What are you all doing in here? When did Liam get in here?" She asked quietly. Liam sat up and looked at her with a 'Troll face' smile.<br>"Last night. I got lonely in my room and people were running up and down the hallway" He lied. Harry stood up and rubbed his eyes with a growing, loud yawn.  
>"Goooooooooood morning, Vanessa. You have good glow about you" Harry winked. Vanessa blushed, taking it as a compliment about her looks. The boys were playing on about last night. Neither on of them noticed. Louis rolled out of bed and walked through to his room next door for clothes. Zayn was next to wake up. He grunted as he cracked his bones and zipped up his onesie further.<br>"Do you honestly have any idea how loud you are?" Zayn asked with a sleepy smile. Vanessa looked at the boys who were looking at her.  
>"Pardon?" She asked.<br>"Oh yeah. I could hear every-bloody- word. Those lumps slept through it!" Zayn nudged Niall who shook his head. "What? Oh- was I not meant to?" Zayn whispered to Liam. Vanessa tilted her head and her cheeks grew pinker. Zayn brought his hand up to his mouth in shock and bemusement. "Oops." He giggled into his hand. Louis came back in with jeans and a v-neck. His toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth and he clumsily put his glasses on. All the boys looked at him.  
>"'at?" He mumbled with toothpaste dripping onto his chin. Vanessas took her phone and switched it back on to recieve a text from her mum.<br>We're leaving tomorrow!  
>Don't forget that you still need to pack!<br>Love you!  
>Be back by three to pack x<br>Mum xxx  
>She dragged herself out of bed and over to her bag. She roamed and dug deeper for her clean clothes and underwear.<br>"Harry? Bra? Where is it?" Nessa held her hand out for it. Harry just 'high-fived' her hand. "Harry?" She nearly snapped. Harry jolted and tread over to his bag, pulling out the nude bra. He pinged it towards her. She caught it and turned with an athletic poise. She shoved her clothes, underwear, hair stuff, toothbrush and makeup bag into her arms before going off into the bathroom. Louis looked at the boys before holding up a slim finger and disappearing off into his room. The other boys looked amongst themselves. Louis came back through a few minutes later with a clean shirt on and no toothbrush.  
>"What did you say?" Louis asked. They all shook their heads slightly. They heard the toothbrush tap on the sink inside the bathroom and they heard the straighteners switch on.<br>"I might of said something I wasn't meant too" Zayn looked at the ground. Harry nodded.  
>"Same" He chorused quietly. Louis pressed his lips together in a thin, firm line. He didn't get angry easily but when somebody harmed someone close to him, he turned.<br>"What was said?" Louis asked quietly. There was a pause. Zayn and Harry started to hit eachother to see who could go first.  
>"I said she had a glow." Harry blurted out, "Now stop pinching me!" He shot at Zayn.<br>"I said I heard you shag last night!" Zayn jumped right in after Harry. Louis looked at Zayn, completely ignoring Harry's comment.  
>"What?" He asked, sharp tongued. Zayn nodded slightly. "A- I-" Louis let out a whine of some sort.<p>

"It sounded a bit like that to be honest" Zayn smirked at the ground.  
>"I was there!" Louis said before Zayn even finished what he was saying, "I witnessed it." Louis turned into a child slowly and his hands traced the duvet lines and folds. He started to smirk then he snapped out of it, throwing a fist down, missing the duvet and hitting the wooden footboard instead. The pain then surged up his arm and his eyes watered. "Just don't listen in again" He whimpered in the highest octave that a man could achieve, "I think it's broken!" Louis held his wrist tightly. Niall started to slowly, sarcastically clap.<br>"Well done(!) Good one(!)" He smiled. Louis looked up at Niall in pain.  
>"HAHAHAAHAHAHAH(!)" Louis smiled, "That's a fake laugh!" Louis said sternly. The bathroom door opened and Vanessa walked directly over to her bag next to Niall with a blank face and not a lot of joint movement.<br>"Why's it so quiet?" She asked to break the silence. Ness moved over to the large mirror and sat in front of it. She started to do her makeup.  
>"I-I-I! I think I broke my, think I broke my wrist, oh!" Louis sang to the tune of Save You Tonight. Vanessa sharply turned with the foundation brush in her hand.<br>"What? How have you done that?" Vanessa asked. She gave Niall the makeup that was in her hands as she walked to Louis.  
>"I was telling these rapscallions off and it just broke"Louis sighed, "Is it broken?" He asked. Vanessa took his wrist and he winced.<br>"Man up." She stated, "I think it's just sprained- but then again, not a doctor" She pointed to herself with a smile. She carefully held his hand then started to bend it back. He winced slightly again. The boys watched what she was doing carefully. "Hit it again. It usually works" Nessa giggled. Louis looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm kidding. Go see the medic downstairs" She kissed his cheek before going back to the vanity table. Niall brushed his cheeks with the brush and it came out on his skin making him look more flawless.  
>"I suit makeup" He smiled proudly. Liam glared.<br>"No, Niall. No." He muttered. Vanessa looked at Louis in the mirror.  
>"Go to the medic, Louis. They'll know what to do" She nodded with an angelic smile. It made Louis forget about what the boys had said to him and he felt so much lighter when she smiled.<br>"And say what?" He asked. Nessa shrugged.  
>"You rolled over on it wrong and you heard a crack" Harry smiled. Louis snapped his fingers on his good hand and made his way down to the lobby. Harry looked at Liam, Niall and Zayn.<br>"Breakfast?" Niall grinned gingerly. The boys nodded and followed slowly behind Louis, "Will you be alright up here?"Niall turned to Nessa at the mirror. She put her makeup down and invited Niall over. "You look pretty, if that's what you want to know?" He chuckled. Vanessa shook her head and Niall stood behind her with his hands on the back of the chair.  
>"I'll probablly just make my way to my hotel and start packing. And also, I'm not feeling the perkiest today." She sighed, looking at him in the mirror with a limp smile, "Didn't have a good sleep" Ness looked down at the vanity table. Niall just rubbed her shoulder and went to walk away, "I will see you before I leave tomorrow, wont I?" She laughed. Niall nodded but before he left, he asked some questions.<br>"Is he good?". Niall made himself comfy on the bed Ness and Louis shared. Vanessa blushed like crazy and went on to finish up her makeup.  
>"The best... The only, in fact" Ness muttered under her breath. Nialls leprechaun hearing picked up. He let out a small chuckle.<p>

"Y-Your only?" Niall asked in shock with another giggle. She launched makeup sponges at hi.  
>"I didn't parade myself around like the other girls at school. I respected myself! I was of age unlike them. Do you know how much pressure is on a girl when her friends are out getting it everyother night when they're thirteen or fourteen or fifteen?" She argued her case. Ness went into her makeup bag with hot cheeks and pulled out her mascara.<br>"When'd it happen, V?" Niall quietly asked in his soft accent.  
>"His nineteenth party- you'se were there. It was after XFactor and it was his birthday that went into Christmas morning" Vanessa attempted to change the subject as fast as she could. Niall thought long and hard for a long while about the party. Must've been good if he couldn't remember it!<br>"Oh! You were 'Late night Lovely'?" Nialler gasped. Vanessa nodded with a smile. "I'll be damned... I thought you hated him" Niall went on to say. She nearly gave herself whiplash when she turned to him.  
>"I didn't hate him! I believed in him and he went for it. I was left behind but he made himself and millions of other people happy. That's what counts in my books." Ness looked into her makeup bag with a smile. Niall lay further onto the bed and spoke in his soft, gentle accent again.<br>"And you went to his birthday as a friend! Suppor- Oh! I get it all now!" He laughed when he caught on. She started to nod. She had managed to distract him from the 'first time' story. "But you slept together" He went on. V hung her head.  
>"Right, well, when youse were all doing drinks and stuff downstairs, we were upstairs, full of it and messing around saying things like 'I'm so smooth, I could talk anybody into my bed' and things like that" Nessa smirked gingerly at her reflection. Niall lay interested and embeddened in her story, "And naturally, he had that thing going on... Never spoke to him after that. Didn't text or talk at parties... Then Harry bought those coffees and here we are today!" She chimed on a high note. "Here and now matters!" Nessa went onto her makeup after getting really distracted.<br>"WELL? What the hell happened?" Niall bellowed at her. "That night? What happened?" He asked like a kid.  
>"Well... It's a bit weird to say this to you..." Ness hesitated. (AN HESITATION!). "We traded innocences if you like. No more to say. No more Sextory!" She firmly said, putting an end to the conversation.  
>"Well, the medic said it's not broken and it's only going to bruise" Louis proclaimed down the hallway to Zayns room. "Speak of the Devil?" Louis asked. Nialler made himself scarce.<br>"Not feeling too well. Bit homesick and poorly" He pointed at Nessa. Louis nodded swiftly and glided over to her at the vanity looked at him with a limp smile in the reflection.  
>"Why's my girl got that sad face on?" Louis asked with his good hand gently on Ness' shoulder. Vanessa shook her head slightly.<br>"I always look sad" She said weakly at his reflection. Louis sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled to find the most perfect picture of her.  
>"Does that girl there look sad? Does she look upset in that white dress and wings?" Louis put the phone next to her makeup bag in the vanity table. Ness said nothing but she looked at the picture and remembered the tape her and Liam watched. Louis sighed and took his hand away from her shoulder and flexed his fingers.<br>"Last straw... Guess I'll have to tickle you to make you talk." He stretched with a smile in the mirror. Vanessa stood up automatically and grabbed her foundation brush.

"Don't" She laughed. She failed at keeping a serious face. Louis dove for her side and managed to tickle her. She squealed and laughed the whole time. He tickle attacked her until they ended up lying on the bed, tickling eachother to death.  
>"Louis, Louis, hold on" She protested whilst pulling from his touch and kiss.<br>"What? Is something wrong- is it the wrist-thing? I could get rid of that" Louis muttered with a smile. He looked at the vanity table at her makeup bag, "Your makeup?" He asked. Vanessa shook her head and tapped repeatedly onto the matress.  
>"Oh, my God... I-Wow!" She sighed, looking at the bed. She tried to string sentences together but nothing was happening. "I just want to say first off; I'm scared and terrified and petrified and just so confused!" Nessa said quietly, looking up to see Louis face gleaming at her.<br>"What's up?"He smiled.  
>"We'- No... Don't get mad. Do not get mad." She slowly moved away from Louis on the bed. His smile faded and he kept hold of her hand. "Promise you wont get mad!" Nessa said bluntly.<br>Louis nodded and she rested against the top of the bed. "We're having a baby..." She murmered, "I don't know how it happened and all but yeah. A baby" Vanessa smiled. Louis said nothing. All he heard was explosions going off in his head repeatedly. When one stopped, another started 10x louder.  
>"Bu-" He quietly said with a point.<br>"I know, I know... They have their ways..." Vanessa quietly laughed. Louis slouched into the headboard. "Oh, my God, you hate me... I'll go." Nessa took her hand from Louis clamy palms and started to put her Toms on. She picked up all her makeup and zipped up her bag. Ness leaned across Louis body and grabbed her phone. "Er... Text me? I'll be in my hotel whenever you find that voice of yours" She patted his throat before grabbing her bag and making her way slowly down the hallway. The goldfish was dropped in the tank. She said what she had to. Now, she just had to wait for Louis to finally talk in sentences.  
>"Nessa! W-What are you going to do about it?" Louis ran up behind her and matched her speed.<br>"It? 'It' is a baby, Louis. Something I don't think I'm ready for" Ness waited for the elevator with small tears brewing in her eyes.  
>"So you're getting rid of the thing?" Louis asked in a sentimental tone. Vanessa shrugged. "If it helps, my mum says in serious situations- you just know when you're ready." Louis smiled calmly. He was handling this better than her.<br>"But it's just- I'm too young! I can't do this!" Ness stepped into the elevator, "Also, we have my mum getting ready to pop soon. That pressure is big enough" Vanessa leaned against the back wall of the elevator and put her head into her hands. Louis pressed the button for them to go all the way down to ground.

She started sobbing and Louis didn't know what to do but hug her and rub her hair. "She'll kill me!" Vanessa quietly wept onto Louis brand new clean shirt. "I'm so scared" Ness shuddered.  
>"Nessa, I'm scared too... I'm new to this too" He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. She whimpered into him before speaking.<br>"But the press... And your family"Vanessa was stopped in her tracks with a gentle kiss on her head.  
>"I don't care. Fuck them. You matter right now...You and that little chicken nugget, Nessa" He tightly comforted her and she eventually grew to hug him back.<br>"That's adorable- Chicken Nugget!" She laughed quietly. "I could go a McMuffin"  
>"Mmmmmh, same! Sausage and egg- Oh! That's my breakfast done" He squeezed her shoulders gently. Louis phone rang loudly in his pocket and he answered.<br>"Can't talk, Lady problems!" He smiled then his face dropped, "Hi, Mum..." Louis tried not to laugh, "Yeah, no, I'll start packing today... Yup... I know- Mum! I at the botto- I know!" Louis sighed making Nessa smile. "I'll see you when I get home... Love you too. Bye!" He chimed before hanging up. "Mothers... Want the best" Louis quietly laughed, "And, I don't suppose you care to join me for a classy McD breakfast?" Louis asked gingerly. She looked at the ground.  
>"Can't. Need to pack for tomorrow. Also I need to clean my face up" She giggled with the tears still going. Louis pouted his childish pout before the elevator doors opened up to the Lobby where the boys were standing, joking with one another.<br>"Morning! You just missed breakfast" Niall laughed, "Saved you a peice of toast" He handed it over to Louis who handed it to Ness.  
>"It was amazing running into you!" Liam smiled when they stepped out of the elevator. Nessa smiled with the toast.<br>"Sames. All of you" She nodded, hugging them all individually. She looked at her phone, "Oh, God! I best go get my mum! I hope to see you before I go to the airport tomorrow morning." Nessa smiled, hugging them again and finally getting to Louis.  
>"We'll be fine" He nuzzled into her neck before kissing her and smiling. "We'll be fine" Louis promised. "Age is only a number, alright?" Louis smiled again. She nodded and kissed him before disappearing happily out of their hotel. The whole way back to her hotel, she remembered everything Louis had said. Nobody else matters. Age doesn't matter.<br>All of that left her head when she got to her mums hotel room. She jumped up and down slightly, shaking her head and working her way down to her toes.  
>"OK... Jazz hands, show time, La, la laaa!" She tuned in before knocking on her mums room door. The door opened and a swoosh of air went through her hair.<p>

"Mum? You alright?" Ness walked in with a smile. Her mum nodded and resumed to sit on the double bed surrounded by clothes. She folded with a sharp look. "Mum?" Vanessa started to fold the clothes too.  
>"Yes, da'lin', sorry, I'm here" Her mum smiled, ticking things off on her list before going back to folding and sorting. "How are you?" She asked.<br>"Well, mum, I need to talk to you about something" Vanessa looked at the clothes in the suitcase. Her mother nodded whilst folding. "I'm having a little baby" She couldn't help but smile when she said it. even though it wasn't sinking into her head, she believed in every word Lou said. Nessas mum didn't glare but stared.  
>"What?" She whimpered.<br>"I'm sorry if it upsets you, mum" Vanessa nearly started to cry but restrained.  
>"Oh, my Christ, da'lin'! Who's the father?" Her mum smiled with watery eyes, "Is it Louis, da'lin'?"Her mum nodded. Nessa couldn't get a word in edgeways. "Oh, when did it happen?"<br>"The night before the Dungeons at his flat in London, I found out I was late the day _of_ the Dungeons, I was meant to be due then and then I got worried because we used protection. Two sets of protection actually!" Nessa went over it all in her head.  
>"Two?" Her mum asked curiously.<br>"Condom and pulled out. Then we broke up, made up, and now here we are with a itty bitty nugget"  
>"Nugget?" Her mum cleared a space for her on the bed and Ness sat down.<br>"Louis named it a Chicken Nugget" Ness wiped her cheeks, "Here I go again- Mummy, I'm scared about it!" Nessa said as she folded her mums newly bought baby gro's.  
>"Da'lin', me and James and Tracy and Nana and Papa are here for you and don't forget, you've got Lou's family too and the boys" Her mother put her arm around Ness' shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "Only you and him and that 'Nugget' in there matter! Everybody else can jog on if they don't like it, da'lin'" Her mum brushed her daughters hair with her fingers, "Mummy's here" She kissed Nessas head again and gently rocked her. "Those little things have their way of getting out, my honey. They sneak in and make your life that little bit better" Her mum tried to soothe. "You'll have a little resting post and a little tray that holds your cereal" Her mum giggled quietly into her daughters ear, "That's what I used you for" She smiled making Vanessa laugh loudly. "But seriously, honey, I'm always here, my baby, OK? Always here wether I'm having this little tyke or if you want pizza at four in the morning!" Her mum said firmly and instructively, "You go pack your case and we'll go get some breakfast, I've not eaten yet" Her mum laughed, going back to folding the clothes. Vanessa nodded and got from the bed. She took the key from the vanity table in her mums room and made her way to her room. Ness took her phone out as soon as she got there and took a picture of her flat, peirced belly.<br>"In nine months, you'll be here, Nugget" Vanessa smiled, nearly breaking down again. She labeled the picture as 'Two weeks' her plan was to take pictures every two weeks to keep up with her baby's growth. "No Zante for us!" Nessa laughed, "No partying!" She smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

Name me!  
>(AN Taking a stab in the dark to say that it's June 1st in this story, so we've moved on 3 months  
>Ness is about 4 months (1416 weeks) I think  
>Her Mum is 7 months (30 weeks) I think :-) )<p>

11:30 am  
>The door went to their large apartment in London Centre. She pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. The bell went again and she jogged down the stairs in Louis boxers and her grey vest top. "God. Damn it!" She cursed, unlocking the locks on the doors. She opened it to recieve a flying hug from Curls, "Morning, Harry! What are you doing?" Nessa smiled, "You're not meant to be coming until Two..." She looked at the calendar in the kitchen.<br>"I know! I know! Sue me! I just heard about your little scan and I couldn't help but leave the other boys at breakfast." Harry grinned.  
>"You're more excited than me!" Ness laughed, "Want some juice?"She raided the fridge and freezer. Harry nodded and took a seat at the granite kitchen island.<br>"That'd be great" Harry took an apple from the fruit bowl as she poured them a glass of Orange and Pineapple. "I'm driving you there. I'll be your 'gal-pal' at this scan!" Harry smiled. Vanessa rolled her eyes, knocking back the juice. "How's it been without Lou?" Harry asked. Vanessa shrugged.  
>"It's not been that bad. He's meant to be coming back down tonight then tomorrow you have a recording in the morning and a signing to go to." She read from the Family Guy calendar which hung proudly on the fridge, "Niall texts me the updates" She laughed.<br>"Alright, first I've heard about this but OK." Harry bantered. Ness smiled and looked at the clock.  
>"Oh, shit. Give me 10 minutes and we can get going" She skipped up the stairs. Harry wandered around downstairs at the pristine clean house. No plates were lying around. The dusting was done. The floor was clean and hoovered. The windows were sparkly and they looked out high over London. The busy streets was a sight for sore eyes.<br>"Isn't this when you find out the sex of the baby, Ness?" Harry queried.  
>"Well, it's a rough guesstimate but it's really accurate!" She proclaimed happilly as she hopped down the stairs. Her hair was back in a tight bobble and she had grey cotton tracksuit bottoms on, paired nicely with a grey tanktop. "Ready?" Ness asked as she grabbed her bag and keys. Harry lead the way down to his Range Rover.<p>

"I'm super nervous about this, Harry" Vanessa fidgeted in the passenger side of the car. One minute she had her phone in her hand then the next, she had her fingers playing with her hair.  
>"Don't be nervous. Nothing to be nervous about, V. Just think about seeing the little bundle of white on the black screen" Harry laughed quietly. Vanessa smiled and nodded. "That little white dot. Just keep thinking about that" He patted her shoulder before turning into the street with the hospital at the end of it. "Fucking traffic!" He scalded, beeping the horn with so much force. Ness jumped slightly and held her phone once again. "Excuse my French" Harry smiled, looking at her as they got stuck deeper into the traffic. "D'you know, you can actually tell you're pregnant. It might be small but it's so; D'aaaaaw!" Harry turned into a snivveling little girly-boy. "Can I touch it?" He asked. Nessa nodded slightly and turned to him. His hands were cold. So very cold.<br>"Your hands are freezing!" Nessa smiled. She tapped the dashboard when the red lights on the car infront switched off. "Drive, boy! Drive!" Ness instructed.  
>"Sorry, got lost in the moment! Babies are the cutest little things" His hands went back to the steering wheel and Nessa tapped a rhythm on her belly before her phone buzzed. It was from her mum.<br>_Hiya, honey x  
>How's the scan went?<br>Louis' on his way back to London just now  
>don't know when he'll be arriving<br>Love you, honey xxxxx  
>I want to see a picture! :)<em>  
>Vanessa was quick to text back with a smile on her face.<br>_Hi, mum! :D  
>Harry and I are just at the hospital now waiting<br>he's kindly offered to drive me x  
>I'll text Lou just to see where he is and his ETA x<br>I'll text you as soon as scan is finished xxx  
>Love you toooo!<em>

When Harry had parked the car, he was more eager than her to go to the scan.  
>"Come on! Hurry up!" He grinned the whole way there.<br>"You've got fucking balls to rush me!" Nessa laughed, running slightly to catch up with him as he approached the entrance to the Maternity Hospital.  
>"Come on, come on, come on!" Harry held the door open for her with a big cheesy smile. They looked at the signs above their heads. Delivery. Theatre 1. Theatre 2. Antenatal. Post-Natal. "Antenatal! Antenatal!" Harry nudged her arm. He walked down the hallway leaving Ness still looking at the signs. She looked for Harry and looked at him halfway down the hall, continuing on to Antenatal.<br>"Styles!" She scowled, briskly walking after him whilst fishing for the sheet in her bag. the sheet had all her choices. Water birth or Natural? Ceaserian or Natural? Epidural or no pain relief. That box was ticked. She couldn't handle any kind of pain.  
>"I've checked in for you. We just need to wait" Harry smiled from one of the chairs. He twirled his thumbs and then patted the seat next to him. She edged over to him and dug out a pen from her bag to continue filling in her sheet. 'Birthing Partner(s)' the next box read.<br>"Harry? Who should I put down?" She asked. Harry looked at Nessa with a cheeky and wicked grin. He flexed his eyebrows and she shook her head. "No. You're not watching me scream and cry and wail and bleed and sweat" Vanessa firmly stated whilst tapping the pen against her pearly white teeth. "I'll put Mum and Lou down..." She frivolously scribbled down onto the dotted lines. She filled in the contact information and finally signed her sheet. They played Angry Birds on their phones. Temple run too.  
>"Any name ideas?" Harry asked. Ness nodded with a red face.<br>"They're silly!" She laughed. Harry nudged her and shook his head.  
>"What are they?"<br>"OK... For a girl; Oakley. For a boy; Robbie" Vanessa dreamily said. " I love those names".  
>"Tomlinson-Bamford into room four please? Just down there and to the left" The receptionist smiled, indicating down the hall. Nessa slowly got to her feet and Harry took her bag for her. Vanessa walked with a bright smile on her lips and a glimmer in her eyes.<br>"Hi!" Ness whispered. the curly headed woman spun around in the seat with a smile.  
>"Hi there, you must be Vanessa! Am I right?" The woman asked. Vanessa nodded, popping herself up onto the bed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amy, the young person's midwife. One of many!" She giggled, linking up the machine. Vanessa smiled, "If you could just pull your top up and tuck it into your bra for me, darling" Amy smiled. Vanessa followed all the instructions and the machine was ready to be used. "Now, honey, I know about the whole fame and boyband thing and press and everything but I understand that this is a really important thing coming into your life. We'll treat you like any other patient and make you feel at home as best as we can, alright, honey? No pressure or unnessecary interferences" Amy smiled, "Now, if you could just take your belly bar out and hold it in your hand" Amy instructed. Vanessa unscrewed the sparkly disco ball and slipped the bar out.<br>"Not done that in a while!" Ness chuckled. Amy made conversation about birthing plans and partners, distracting Nessa from the cool gel being spread. "Got a neat little bump! What are you, six months?" Amy asked.  
>"Four! He said the same thing in the car coming here" Vanessa laughed. The room was silenced by an echoing throbbing sound.<br>"There's the baby's little heartbeat. A strong little one!" Amy moved the device around Vanessas lower belly. Vanessa couldn't help but smile at the ceiling and at Harry on the odd occasion. "And there... is your little baby" Amy turned the screen slightly more towards Ness and Harry. Vanessa turned her head and smiled again. Amy froze the screen. "Here's it's head and it's itty bitty little hands" She smiled. Amy pointed everything out on the screen.

"That is adorable, Nessa!" Harry said, moving his chair closer. "Can you tell the sex of the baby just yet?" Harry asked.  
>"We can determine that. Would you like to know?" Amy smiled gently at Vanessa.<br>"Wait, wait, wait!" Louis bellowed from down the hall. Vanessa put her hands over her face as the door opened with a loud 'swoosh'.  
>"Oh, my God!" Ness cursed quietly. She pulled her hands from her face with a smile. "Louis. Pleasure seeing you here!" Vanessa laughed.<br>"I'll let you discuss. I'll just reserve the room for you. The pictures will just print in the meantime" Amy got from her seat, "You can wipe yourself down and fix your top" She said. Louis, Ness and Harry were alone.  
>"Do you want to know?" Louis asked. He bumped Harry off of the seat and Harry ended up sitting on Louis' lap.<br>"Yeah, I want to! Do you?" She smiled, pulling her shirt back down. Louis nodded and bounced a happy Harry on his knee.  
>"Of course!" Louis smiled.<br>"I want to know too!" Harry interjected, "I want to know if I'll be an uncle to an Oakley or a Robbie!" He grinned. Amy came back in with an envelope and leaflets about waterbirths. She collected the newly printed pictures and set them onto Nessas growing bump.  
>"Made a decision yet?" She giggled. All three of them nodded.<br>"We want to know" Louis smirked. Amy nodded and she just checked over a few things in the corner of the room.  
>"Well, if you look closely here, we cannot see any genetalia so to speak-" Amy was shortly cut out.<br>"WE'RE HAVING AN OAKLEY!" Harry belted out with watery eyes. "Oh, my God!"He squealed.  
>"Stand outside. Stand outside" Louis and Vanessa pointed at the door. Harry looked at them with tears in his eyes.<br>"Oh it's a girly! Oh!" HE was so happy for them. Youu could hear him squeal from outside. Vanessa was handed the leaflets and envelope with pictures.  
>"I'll leave you now, but I'm looking forward to see you at the classes!" Amy smiled at them both.<br>The first thing Nessa done was wrap her arms around Louis' neck. She almost started to cry. Louis did eventually start streaming.  
>"It's all real now, isn't it?" He wept. Although he was crying, he was crying happy tears. Excited rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.<br>"It is. It is" She held his face in her hands, "You're my birth partner, Louis. You and my mother" Vanessa whispered, making Louis smile even more through his tears. "Harry wanted his name down" She giggled. Louis scoffed and started to wipe away his tears. "Look at you getting all hysterical! It's not even labour time yet!" Vanessa kissed his nose which was dripping with tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

Mumma Bamford  
>(AN Taking a stab in the dark to say that it's September 1st in this story, so we've moved on 3 months again x  
>Ness is about 67 months (25/30 weeks) I think  
>Her Mum is 9 months (41 weeks) I think :-) )<p>

Vanessa and Louis were staying at Nessas' mums, helping out with the baby.  
>Her mum was a week late. The baby wasn't for budging.<br>It was 8PM Vanessa was up in the bathroom in the bath, rubbing her large bump. "You're going to be so loved by everybody. Absolutely everybody that lays eyes on you" She smoothed over the line going down the centre of her body. "Mummy loves you and daddy and nana and grandad. Even uncle Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. They love you" Vanessa said quietly to the bump. Her head throbbed and pounded. She hadn't slept in nearly two days. She couldn't sleep. It was difficult to lie properly. Her mum had transformed her bed into a nursery so her and Louis were on a sofa bed for their stay.  
>Vanessas mum had been kept in at the hospital for observation. They were inducing her yesterday and nothing was happening. There was a sharp knock at the door. It was almost frantic. "Babe, James is on the phone!" Louis said through the door. Vanessa pulled a towel into the bath and covered herself up, "Do I come in or...?" He asked.<br>"Come in" She told him whilst fixing her large crocodile clip. The door opened and Louis walked in with the phone in his hand.  
>"It's important" He mouthed when she took the phone.<br>"Hello?" Vanessa asked. She smoothed the towel down on her body and Louis knelt next to the bath.  
>"Guess what, big sister?" He chuckled down the phone. Ness gripped the side of the bath with her free hand.<br>"What? Is she alright? IS the baby OK?" Vanessa panicked with a pained expression.  
>"No, no! You have a little brother!" James said. You could tell he had been crying. Vanessa nearly dropped the phone and she went white.<br>"Really? God!" She teared up, "Look, give us fifteen and we'll be there, alright?" Nessa smiled. She hung up and put the phone on the side. "I have a baby brother!" Vanessa said eagerly to Louis.  
>"That's amazing! A little boy! What've they named him?" Louis asked whilst his hand traced over the towel covered bump. Vanessa just shrugged. "When d'you want to leave?" He chin rested on his arm which lay on the side of the bath, his eyes glued to the dark orange bump.<br>"Soon. I told him that we'd be there in fifteen" Vanessa felt the side of her belly.  
>"Ness...?" Louis murmered. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I won't be here for Christmas. I'll- Uh, I'll be in LA" He spoke into the high bubbles of the bath. Vanessas face slowly lost it's happiness.<br>"Really? From when to when?" Vanessa sadly looked at him.  
>"November 30th until January 15th" Louis said, "I know I miss her being born and everything-" Louis went on to rant and preach but Vanessa rubbed the stubble on the side of his face.<br>"Look, don't worry about it, Louis. If you really need to go, then it's fine. Mum'll be here with me anyway" Vanessa sighed with a faint smile.  
>"Really? Are you sure you're OK with it?" Lou asked. Vanessa nodded. Inside she was dying but this was his job. He couldn't back out for one little thing.<br>"It's fine! Look, we best get going for the hospital" Vanessa grabbed another towel from the side and stood up, wrapping the towel around the already wet one stuck to her body.  
>"What are you wanting in? NY vest?" Louis asked. He helped her out of the bath easily with his strong arms.<br>"Yes, please, babe. And my leggings and Uggs and the brown Zip up in the bottom of the holdall" She listed through a large yawn.

Louis left Ness in the bathroom to collect her bearings and dry herself down. She drained the bath and felt the baby start up again. It was like the baby was playing dodgeball against Nessas uterus. "No! Bad baby! Mummy's tired enough!" She pointed to her belly before Louis came back in.  
>"Hence the bath!" Louis joined. Vanessa chuckled, "I don't even know what we're talking about" He smirked. He handed Ness her clothes and pulled out his keys from his back pocket. "I'll start the car. All the windows are shut. Tracys at the hospital already- Amy's mum dropped her off. Lights are off downstairs, our bed's turned down, Your mums bed is turned down too" He held onto the doorframe whilst writing off the checklist. Vanessa nodded and tightly hugged him before he left.<br>"Thank you for being here, Louis" She muttered into his shirt. He felt his eyes start to well up again.  
>"No, Bamford. You will not make me cry today" Louis laughed. He kissed the side of her head and made his way down to the car. "Not today!" He shouted before he closed over the front door. Vanessa laughed to herself whilst getting dressed.<br>"Your daddy, by Christ! He's so immature" She giggled. Ness chucked the towels into the hamper before throwing on her Ugg boots and the jumper Zayn had given her at the beginning of the year. Vanessa made her way down to the car and locked the door behind her. "Lou, I'll just text mum and tell her we're on our way" She said as she climbed into the passenger seat with her phone cradled in her hands. She tapped away nearly the whole way to the hospital.  
>"See when she comes, you'll need to be abstinent from that phone" Louis laughed. He patted her belly as he spoke.<br>"But when you come back I'll be back on the old phone" Vanessa noted with a joking tone. Louis just shook his head with his smashing smile and turned onto the motorway.  
>"It'll be fun to see what James is like with this new little boy" Louis swerved in between lanes and put his foot down on the accelerator. "The blood, the sweat and the tears!"<br>"Oh, the horror!" Vanessa chorused happily.  
>They bantered mainly about what James' reaction was when the baby was born. It continued all the way into the hospital. "Where are we going?" Nessa asked before Louis sighted James at the entrance. Louis repeated his question to James and he lead the way to Susans room. Nessa and Louis passed through the screams and cries of the labouring women. "Yeah, sorry I'm leaving you to do this on your own" Lou chuckled. His hand got tighter around Vanessas. She just shook her head and scoffed.<br>"I'll have my mum and Phone" Ness smiled. Louis threw his head back with a large smile.  
>"Phone... I'm replaced with a phone" He nudged her gently and she shot back with the boss of all comebacks.<br>"I could Skype you the birth... Hm? Would you rather that?" She asked, "Hm?" Vanessa smirked evily to herself.  
>"No! No,no,no,no,no,no. It's fine. Replace me with Phone!" Louis said with a tone of jealousy in his voice. They approached Nessas mums room, unable to stop smiling to themselves. "Hi!" Louis whispered to Susan who was fluttering her eyes. She smiled at them both. She had her arms wrapped around a pale skinned little heartbreaker. He was too adorable to look at without squealing or grinning.<br>"Was it easy?" Vanessa asked without realising. Louis looked at her and she gasped. "Oh! Obviously not! But, you understand what I'm saying, right?" She took the seat next to her mum and Louis leaned behind the chair.  
>"I couldn't feel anything."Her mum laughed in a quiet voice.<br>"Look at his hair!" Louis muttered in awe and amusement, "It's so dark!" He gawped. Whilst Louis spoke about the new little boy, his hand acted as a head massager ontop of Nessas head. She didn't object really.

"Would you like to hold him, Louis?" James asked. Vanessa looked up at Louis who was in total shock. He had never been asked that before, especially with a brand spanking new baby that was only merely half an hour old. His mouth just made small movements.  
>"Babe? Talk."Vanessa put her hand ontop of his on her head and gently scratched her nails against his knuckles.<br>"Yeah. Of-Of course" Louis blurted out almost silently. He slowly walked around the chair until he was at Susans bedside. Louis gently picked up the gurgling little baby. "Hi!" He whispered as the baby boy settled, "I'm Louis. I'm your neices dad" He smiled. "Woah. New baby smell!" Louis said after kissing the top of his head. Nessa lay back slightly in the chair and watched Louis with her little brother.  
>"What's his name?" She whispered to her mum and James.<br>"Louis. We go out. You're having my child" Louis looked up from the baby.  
>"Not you. The baby" Vanessa shook her head with a laugh. Louis blushed and looked back down.<br>"We've been thinking of Niall or Liam or Zayn or Harry. We can't choose" Susan laughed from her bed. Louis flared his nostrils, not breaking his view from the baby. She knew just how much Louis wanted the baby to be named after him.  
>"But Harry is a possibility" James seriously said from the end of the bed.<br>"With 'Styles' as a middle name!" Nessa joined in. Louis held back a smile with much difficulty. "We're joking" She smiled at him.  
>"We'll go with Harry" Susan said over to James. "Harry Tom Bamford" She grinned. Louis took a really long time to catch on. It was when him and Nessa were driving home.<br>"Oh my God! Harry Tom!" He laughed to himself. Blonde moment. Vanessa nodded at him. She clapped her hands slowly and he almost sunk into the seat. "Shu'up. I was lost in the moment" He defended.


	29. Chapter 29

"Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

Bamford-Tomlinson  
>(AN December 24th in this story, so we've moved on 3 months again x  
>As you may have noticed, it's Louis's birthday x<br>His 21st!  
>Ness is about 8 34 months)

Over in LA, the boys were doing their charity events. Concerts. Venues. Signings. Special Apperances. The boys had been tweeting and texting and phoning Vanessa non-stop because she was getting nearer and nearer her due date. They all felt guilty that they couldn't be there. They all kept their bags and suitcases with them to make it easier for them. They never stayed in one place for more than a day or two.  
>7:31pm LA time.<br>Louis thanked all his Twitter followers in Britain for his birthday messages. It was his birthday over there. He only had a couple of hours until his birthday in the US. A text banner popped up. He opened it gladly.  
><em>Happy birthday, gay boy!<br>Twenty One!  
>OMG!<br>Miss and love you truckloads xxx  
>We love you<br>02:31 am (UK)  
><em>That text made his night. It had meant she had stayed up all night just to text him before his boys were warming up their voices with the sounds of the screaming American fangirls pouring into the backstage area. They screamed and shouted to match the crowds. That's how they rolled. Pauly gathered them into a large huddle/cuddle.  
>"You'll go out there and party your socks off tonight, Boys and man!" He smiled at Louis who was absolutely exstatic. It was his birthday in a few hours and it was Christmas the next day.<br>"BREAK!" They all bellowed like football and rugby players before their huddle broke. They all done their final adjustments. Toilet checks. Pressups. Food supplies for the intervals. Fixing of bowties etcetera etcetera. Louis was simple. He took the first and latest sonogram pictures from his wallet slot and placed it into the back pocket of black chinos, fastening the button to stop it sliding out whilst he jumped about. He fired up his braces and slipped on his Toms. A final check of his crisp white shirt and he was ready. He shook and shuddered as the stage hand walked them to the stage. They took their positions on the dark stage in the dark arena. Suddenly, the lights beamed on and the girls were lsing their minds already. They cried. Screamed. Hollered at the boys for attention. They held up banners and signs with their phone numbers on it. The boys just looked out at the crowds as the intro for WMYB tuned in.  
>"Hello, LA!" Zayn shouted into his mike. The boys pointed their mikes out to the crowd to amplify their screams.<p>

The boys jumped around, dancing and singing. The crowds were loving every minute of it. Quickly, it came to Twitter time.  
>"We're going to answer some Tweets and eMails from you guys now! So if we could rig up the screen to the laptop-" Niall turned to see the boys already sitting on the couch. Louis on the arm, Zayn on the other and Liam and Harry occupying the space inbetween. "This one is for you, Louis!" Niall said.<br>_I'm actually here at the concert!  
>Oh my God! I love you so so so so so much!<br>I camped all day and missed my exams to see you!  
>Might sound a bit perverted but, can we see your little baby?<br>AND  
>I just want to know if you could do your thrusting<br>movement before I collapse into a heap on the floor ?  
>Lucy, Row 3, Seat DG.<em>  
>Louis stood up and everybody screamed at the top of their lungs. He handed his mike to Harry and searched around in his back pocket. He took out the pictures and held them up to the camera which magnified it for the crowds. Some 'Aww'ed and other screamed and fangirled. Louis put them back into his pocket carefully and took place, centre stage.<br>"Count him in!" Liam smiled to the crowds. "ONE!" They cheered.  
>"TWO!" They screamed again. His phone bleeped loudly and vibrated in his pocket.<br>"THREE!" On that count, he thrusted as best as he could. You could already see some girls drop to the ground. Zayn sprawled himself out on the floor.  
>"That was so sexy!" He murmered into his mike. Louis turned and took his phone from his pocket. It was Ness.<br>"What's it say?" Harry took him to the side as the boys answered other questions and recieved gifts such as knickers and bras.  
><em>Very very bad timing,<br>She just couldn't wait!  
>Mum took me to hospital<br>Two centimetres!  
>I'm having the baby.<br>We love you  
>xxxxxxxxx<br>05:47 am (UK)_  
>Louis nearly fainted on the floor. He leaned on one of the guitarists and he looked at Hazza with a pale face.<br>"I can't just leave!" Louis sighed. Harry punched his shoulder.  
>"You can so, go! We have it all covered here!" Harry smiled. Louis started to shake. Harry put a comforting hand onto Lou's shoulder. "Go." He instructed. Louis nodded with a massive smile and walked briskly to the boys, hugging each of them individually.<br>"NEED TO GO! I'M HAVING A BABY!" Louis said loudly after taking his mike back from Harry. "I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A GREAT CROWD TO ME!" He bellowed. He thrusted the mike into Liams chest and sprinted off stage to collect his belongings and head to the airport.

Back in London. 4 hours later  
>9:47:am<br>Vanessa breathed through her contractions.  
>"We'll just set up the shower for you, sweetheart and then we'll see how along you are" Amy, the midwife smiled at Nessa who lay on the bed, panting and deeply breathing. She held her tired mums hand and squeezed it when she felt the contractions build.<br>"Good girl, Ness. Good girl" Her mum kissed her hand and rubbed her belly. She squealed quietly and her knuckled were turning white. Her hands ceased and she wiped her forehead.  
>"I'm going to kill him!" She laughed, out of breath completely. The midwife giggled and moved over to Vanessa.<br>"Why?" She just shook her head against the pillow.  
>"This. Her. Pain!" Ness laughed. She rubbed just below her bump and sighed.<br>"Fun at the time. Fun at the time" Amy giggled again. Vanessa blushed. "I'm just going to examine you now, honey, alright? We'll talk about something to distract you" Amy smiled whilst lifting the sheet.  
>"It's his birthday today. Twenty One." Susan reasted back in the chair with her eyes getting heavy. Amy nodded with an impressed face. "No parties planned though. He's getting Christmas in LA, what more do you want?" She smiled. Vanessa squirmed at the hands of Amy. The examination finished and Ness was left to her own devices.<br>"I want to look my best for this, Mum!" Vanessa smiled through closed eyes. She yawned and stretched. "I'll start with a shower. Have some fruit. Walk around and hopefully have her out by dinner time" Ness talked her mum and the midwife through her plans, making them smile and laugh slightly.  
>"Well, you're only about four now, so we're moving along swimmingly" Amy smiled, "I won't send you home, honey because we're moving so quickly! Just make yourself more at home and I'll run up the epidural for later" Amy washed her hands thoroughly before exiting the room. Vanessas mum rested back into the chair with heavy eyes.<br>"I'm just going to doze. I'm so tired. You try and stay active. The fruits in the bag. Clean nighty" Her mums voice slurred before she fell asleep. Vanessa looked around the pale pink room which smelled of disinfectant and Pine floor cleaner. She sighed to herself and rubbed her bump with gentle and special care.  
>"You'll kill me!" She laughed. Ness tried to swing her legs around from the bed, wobbling as she tried balancing on the ground.<p>

Ness tried to pass the time as best as she could. She showered, walked around the ward, ate fruit. It only passed a few hours. Through the contractions which drew closer together, she breathed as best as she could. Begging mentally for Louis to show up or her mum to wake up.  
>"Good girl. Squeeze my hand" Amy instructed. Vanessa done so and started to cry.<br>"It hurts so much! It hurts!" She wept. Amy nodded and her mum awoke.  
>"Sorry, sorry! What'd I miss?" Her mum smiled hazily and blankly. Amy giggled.<br>"Not much" Ness lied with a cool expression, "I'm six centimetres. Er, James dropped off a baby grow and went shopping for me with Harry" Vanessa chuckled, coming down off of her contraction.  
>"Well, by my rough estimate, you'll have her before midnight. She's moving along so well. But the expansion of your cervix has stopped for some reason" Amy judged with a confused face, "So, we could let you just breath through it and let it expand naturally or we could give you the injection to help it along. Your choice" Amy smiled. Ness reacted within a split second.<br>"Naturally. I want to savour this. Wont be doing it again for a while!" Vanessa smiled. Amy nodded and slid away over to the birthing pool. Vanessa twirled her phone in her hand. She hadn't recieved a text from him since she last told him that she was in labour. It worried her. Alot. There suddenly turned out to be alot of commotion out in the hallway. There were heavy, quick footsteps seeming to run down the hall.  
>"Nessa, da'lin', give him a ring. See how he is!" Her mum tapped the front of Nessas phone. She nodded and quickly tried unlocking it. The door to the room opened quickly with a draught of air coming in. A thumping sound hit the other door and there was panting and coughing. Ness sat up in the bed, fixed her bikini straps and waddled her way over to the open door. She looked out and saw Louis slumped next to his suitcases and a pink face. He was heavily breathing and trying his best to make sentences.<br>"LA! Why are you here?" Nessa asked. She leaned on his suitcase and watched him.  
>"Took the Red-eye... to be here! I-I thought... I was going to... Miss this!" He said through breaths and pants. Vanessa smiled and tried her best not to cry as a contraction built up.<p>

Louis caught his breath and Vanessa gripped at his shoulder. He started to wince in pain and he tried to swat her hand away.  
>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He squealed with a kind smile.<br>"Sorry, sorry! It's just agony" Vanessa snapped out of his drama queen facade and thought quickly on his feet.  
>"Right, right, right, right! In and out!" He proclaimed in a royal majestic tone of voice which made Ness smile. "See! Smiles! Happy! good thoughts! Good thoughts, babe!" he snapped his fingers with a big smile. Vanessa nodded and sucked air in through her teeth. Louis panicked, completely lost and not knowing what to do. He started to breathe the same as her. She slapped his shoulder and slowly came back off of her contraction.<br>"Wooh! That was a big one!" She laughed, taking hold of his suitcase and dragging it into her room. "Make yourself comfy" Nessa popped herself back up onto the bed. Louis was beside himself. He still couldn't believe she was having the baby.  
>"Happy Birthday, Louis, son!" Susan said from the chair.<br>"Thanks. What a way to spend a birthday" He laughed. Louis took the seat next to Susan and rubbed his thighs.  
>"Are you tired?" Vanessa asked. Her mum and Louis nodded in sync. "Why don't you'se go home and rest? I have it all here" Vanessa said nicely to them. Louis firmly shook his head.<br>"I'm here now. Susan; you go get some sleep. You've been here all night by the looks of it" Louis turned slightly to look at Ness' mum who was in the middle of yawning.  
>"You wouldn't mind?" She asked quietly and innocently. Vanessa shook her head. "Well, I suppose I could. James has been stuck with Harry all night. He'll need fed... OK, I'll go, but phone me if there's any developments!" Her mum said whilst collecting her belongings. Louis nodded. "Ohh, good luck my little angel!" She kissed the hell out of Vanessas cheeks before leaving.<p>

"You must be Daddy, yes?" Amy said from the running water. Louis nodded. No words could explain his fear for the upcoming hours.  
>"Yeah" Lou smiled.<br>"Excited?" Amy asked eagerly. She put the plug into the bottom of the pool whilst Louis replied.  
>"I don't know if that's the word to be honest. I'm petrified!" Louis shuddered in the chair. Nessa laughed quietly to herself. She rolled up the towel on her legs for after the delivery. A contraction started up again and Vanessa started to weep. Louis was the first to her side. He rubbed her hand and brushed the stray hairs from her face.<br>"Is it that pushing feeling yet, honey?" Amy asked. Vanessa nodded and she squeezed the crap out of Louis' hand. "Well, we'll need to check you again and see when you can push" Amy slid back over to Nessa and tok a seat on the bed. "You might not want to look, you know" She smiled at Louis. He nodded and buried his face into the spare peice of pillow that Ness had. She laughed her way through the contraction and Amy was quick to inspect her. She was slightly taken aback.  
>"This little thing just can't wait, can she?" Amy judged again. Amy retracted her hand, "You're about eight now!" She grinned. Vanessa smiled and nudged Louis. "You'll have her before dinner my best guess is" Amy slid all the way back over to the birthing pool. Louis looked back from the pillow with a massive cheesy grin on his face.<br>"Not long!" He laughed, kissing the side of her cheek, "NOT LONG!" Louis squealed into her shoulder. Vanessa kissed the top of his head and let out a healthy sigh.  
>An hour or two passed and Vanessa was dozing with Louis at her side.<br>"Would you like to come over now? It should be nice and toasty for you" Amy gestured from the edge of the pool. Ness nodded and took the towel from the bed. Louis stopped her tiredly and held his hand out.  
>"Phone..." He smiled. She grunted and pulled it from the top of her bikini. He put it into his pocket and walked around to her side. "Abstinent" Louis told her as he took her hand.<br>"But, now that you have my phone, you'll need to answer the tweets, texts, phonecalls and Facetime's from the boys" Vanessa instructed whilst slipping into the pool before a contraction started. "Ah!" She squealed, gripping onto the side of the tub.  
>"Now, they're going to come together quicker, stronger and longer, so you'll have to be ready" Amy said, altering the temperature to a fabulous ninety degrees. Nessa nodded and put her head onto the edge of the tub. She let out cries and short squeals of pain and agony. Louis knelt infront of her and brushed all of her brown hair out of her face. "You're such a good person. Mst of the dads that come in here are crying or turning white in the corner" Amy laughed. Louis grinned, proud of himself.<p>

"If baby keeps going on like this, we'll have you discharged by Christmas morning- 8:30 at the latest!" Amy informed after looking through charts and sheets.  
>"Know what that means?" Vanessa breathed downwards but speaking mainly at Louis.<br>"Takeaway for Christmas Dinner?" He eagerly asked. She nodded and looked up.  
>"And looking at me looking disgusting in old trackies whilst stuffing my face with Chow Mein" Vanessa smiled. She looked so tired and bummed out. She could barely keep her eyes open.<br>"Do I have to sing? I will sing"Louis laughed quietly. She shook her head and sighed like a tired dog. "Turn around; I'll put your hair up" He said kindly. Ness took the scrunchie from her wrist and handed it to him.  
>"If you don't mind me asking; how did you two meet?- I mean, you're like the kind of fairytale I dreamed about when I was about five" Amy giggled childishly at the edge of the pool. Vanessa turned for Louis to put her hair up. Ness said nothing so Lou did.<br>"School and our families are, like, the best of friends. My sisters are mates with her sister. My mum is best mates with her mum. My nan and her nan!" Louis smiled. Amy nodded, eager to hear more. "She checked me out during Drama rehearsals, I done the same and then I went for my audition and it all fell apart" His voice lowered slightly and he tried to tighten the bobble. She offered him a second one.  
>"Oh! That must've been bad"Amy sighed solemly.<br>"Then Harry came into the shop with Louis and now here we are, eleven months later" Vanessa sighed and wiped sweat from her face. "Happy times now, happy times" She smiled before screwing her nose up in pain. Louis rubbed her neck gently and Amy went in to see how long was left until she had to push. She flinched and grinned at them both.  
>"Next contraction- you start to push, honey. I can feel baby's head. Let this one die down then we're on the road!" Amy slid away over to the sink to wash her hands.<br>"Text mum. Text Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry" Ness instructed, "And, Louis, thank you for being so good with all of this and the flights and stuff. I'm sorry about this!" She wept, "About all the trouble!" Nessa bubbled into her hands. Louis shook his head and rubbed her neck with one hand as he texted the boys and her mum.  
>"No. I'm happy about this trouble- Our trouble!" He took his hand from her neck onto the top of the bump. "You have nothing to be sorry for- I should be sorry for not being there at the start" Louis explained. Vanessa shook her head and whimpered again. <p>

"OK, we need you to push now, Nessa!" Amy said after tying her plastic apron. She took Louis hand from the bump and squeezed it as hard as she could, "Keep pushing, honey, keep pushing!" Amy encouraged. Vanessa took Louis other hand and squeezed the other one. It looked like he was hugging her. "And stop, take a breath and wait for the next one!" Amy instructed. Nessa let out a breath and nearly melted into the side of the tub.  
>"Good job! Well done" Louis kissed just next to her ponytail and then her shoulder.<br>"You're doing really well, Vanessa" Amy smiled, pouring in some cooler water, "Can you feel the next one?" She asked. Ness paused and then nodded. "And I'll need to to give an extra special push now to get the head out!" Amy said. Vanessa nodded and gripped Louis hands tighter than before.  
>"Go'on, girl!" Louis laughed, rubbing over her thumb nails with his thumbs. "Go'on!" He encouraged. Her squeezing got tighter on his fingers and they felt numb to him. You could hear the cries buried in Nessas throat, waiting to burst out of her.<br>"Stop, stop, stop! Head out at 2:15pm on the 24th of December 2012." Amy spoke to the assistant in the corner with the paperwork. "Take a breath or two and push the rest of her out!" Amy done another check and Vanessa heavily sobbed.  
>"I can't! I can't, Louis!" She cried. Louis nodded.<br>"You can so! You can! Think of the beautiful baby girl at the end of all of this! Our little girl!" Louis smiled at her, "Think of the Chinese for dinner tomorrow! Think of our lives changing forever" He said. "Look at me" Louis instructed. Vanessa turned to see him. "You can do this!" Lou said before gently kissing her, "You can".  
>"One big push and we'll get the shoulders out!" Amy said. Vanessa pushed with all the strenth left in her body. All her power went into that push.<br>"Harry, Liam and Niall just text!" Louis smiled. Vanessa laughed, still pushing. "They wish you the best, painfree and stuff" Louis said.  
>"Typical boys, eh?" Amy smirked with her hands under the water, "Start panting, Ness" She instructed. Vanessa done as she had said and panted. "I have her shoulders, one more push, girl!" Amy smiled. Vanessa felt like jelly and pushed a final push. The room was filled with babies tears and Vanessa had a lump placed on her chest.<p>

Louis sobbed behind her and tried to be as quiet as he can. "Louis, look!" Ness shivvered with tears and hormones rushing around her body. Louis broke down in tears and hysterically sobbed as he looked at his little girl.  
>"Well done, Ness! Really well done!" Amy congratulated, cutting the cord and fastening the bellybutton to be. "Do you have a name for her?" Amy asked. Vanessa turned to look at Louis who was in hysterics and so much tears.<br>"Poppy. Poppy Bamford" He sniffled and sniffed. Nessa shook her head and looked at Amy.  
>"No. Poppy Bamford-Tomlinson." Vanessa corrected. Louis burst out into more tears. Amy nodded and wrote it down before taking Poppy away from Vanessa.<br>"We'll let you get your bearings, let you get cleaned up and we'll do the weighing and height and stuff" Amy said. Vanessa grabbed the towel from the side and stood up, wrapping it around her waist.  
>"Louis, I'll be back in a minute, OK? I'm just going to get changed" Vanessa rubbed the top of his hair before picking up the pyjamma bottoms from her bag and her clean top and maternity bra. "She's only over there. Text the boys and let them know." She kissed the top of his beanie covered head, "Amy, there's a baby grow in my bag that my stepdad brought down" Nessa pointed over at the bag next to the bed. Amy nodded and Vanessa made her way to the ensuite.<br>She came out about fifteen minutes later to just see Amy. "We've moved you into recovery, it's just down the hall. Louis has your bags and stuff, Poppy's down there too. Come on, I'll walk you down" Amy offered. Vanessa nodded and they walked quietly and Ness walked with heavy eyes.  
>"I just want to sleep now." She sighed, yawning shortly afterwards. Amy laughed and rubbed Nessas back as they approached the room. Louis was hunched over the cot and he turned with watery eyes.<br>"She's trending on Twitter!" He sobbed, "She's only half an hour old!" Louis cried into his hands quietly. Vanessa walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. She rubbed his back and he cried into her shoulder.  
>"I'll leave you be" Amy closed the door over and it was just Ness, Lou and Poppy.<br>"What did the boys say?" Vanessa asked. Louis sniffed quietly and took his phone out from his back pocket.  
>"They video'd Harry's reaction" Louis laughed like his normal self. Vanessa scrolled through his phone and opened up the video.<br>_It was a Niall recording. Everything was smooth and exact. He didn't shake when taking videos. He was a firm hand.  
>"Hey! It's Louis! He's text!" Liam shouted from the breakfast buffet. Niall panned the camera to look at Zayn and Harry. They both gave thumbs up. Harry was still half ran with his plate of food over to the table and got his phone out. "She is gorgeous!" He muttered. Liam passed his phone around and Niall followed.<br>Zayn let out a squeal and his face screwed up like he had been sucking lemons. "Looks like Him!" He smiled, passing the phone onto Harry who let out a girly scream. You could hear Nialls laugh from behind the camera. Harry started to sob.  
>"She's too cute! Niall, take the phone! Take it!" Harry thrusted the phone towards Niall who filmed the picture with his own phone.<br>"Look at her hair! Jesus!" Niall gasped.  
>"Yeah, look at her lips!" Harry sobbed, "They're a replica of Lou's." Harry covered his eyes.<br>"Why were you looking at his lips?" Zayn asked. Harry threw him a look.  
>"Niall, Niall, pan over this way" Liam instructed. The camera moved to Liam who was smiling. "Hi, guys! Keep up the good work" He put his thumbs up, "We'll be seeing her soon! Happy Birthday Louis and baby! Merry Christmas too!" Liam went to wrap up the video before the boys jumped in.<br>"BYE!" They all shouted before the camera cut to black. _

Vanessa laughed and gave Louis his phone back. Poppy gurgled and squirmed in her little pink and blue stripey onesie.  
>"I love you" He smiled at Poppy. "And you too!" Louis sharply turned to Vanessa and hugged her again. Poppy looked at the both of them with her big blue eyes and dark brown hair.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

"Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

Louis? Really?  
>6 month later<br>Outfits:

The door to the flat was closed over loudly and Vanessa put her bag onto the counter of the kitchen. The house was quiet and she looked around. TV was off. Nobody on the couch.  
>"Louis? Poppy?" She shouted through the flat. The door to Louis and Ness' bedroom opened and Uncle Niall poked his head out. "Hi, Niall. You're in our bedroom. Why?" Vanessa crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Niall just smiled. "Is that my lipstick?" She asked, walking up to him and wiping her finger across his lips. She hit his shoulder. "I thought we were past this!" Vanessa giggled, opening the door to the strangest sight. Poppy was in her carseat ontop of the bed and Louis and Uncle Zayn were doing the Pokemon dance in pink tutus. Poppy just laughed and gurgled. They hummed the Pokemon tune and Vanessa put her head into her hands with a sigh.<br>"Bow, bow, chicka, bow, bow, chicka- Inbetweeners Dance, go!" Louis and Zayn stopped, doing the dance in sync. Poppy was silenced and she flapped her arms around. Vanessa just watched as they sang WMYB to Poppy. "You're insecure! Don't know what for! You're turning heads when you crawl through the door. Don't need make up! 'Cause you're too young! Bein' the size that you are is enough! Everyone else in the room can see it, especially da-addy!" Louis sang.  
>"Poppy, you light up our world like nobody else, the way that you spit up gets mummy over whelmed, but when you cry in your sleep it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-ow, you don't know you're the best baby!" Niall and Zayn sang, with Uncle Harry jumping out of the wardrobe, doing Zayns solo;<br>"So, C-Come on, Pops got it wrong, to prove we're right, we made up a so-ong, I don't know why, you start to cry, when I dance infront of you with a smi-ile. Mummy and Daddy and Uncles to-o, can see why you're Fabulou"  
>Vanessa shook her head.<br>"Oh, my God. Stop!" She laughed, "Stop! You're killing me!" Nessa laughed again, nearly in stitches. She leaned against the door frame with the biggest smile on her face. Ness wiped her eyes and let out a breath. "Too many puns! Too many puns!" She said. "Loved it though" Vanessa gave them the thumbs up. "I only came back to tell you that the photoshoot-thing is booked for tomorrow. I tried texting but... Is that your phone in her lap?" Ness looked at Poppy who was teething on the rubber sheathe of Louis iPhone.  
>"Might be"Zayn and Harry looked around the room.<br>"I really cannot take you seriously with those tutus on, man!" Vanessa brushed the top of Poppys head whilst stiffling a laugh.  
>"It could always be worse" Louis sniggered. "Always be worse" He smiled, gently stretching his leg to kick her bum. She stood up and all the boys just stood pokerfaced. Vanessa sighed and gently hit Louis shoulder before going to walk out of the room. He hit her shoulder back. Ness turned and Louis was grinning. Vanessa hit him back and it turned into a good old fashion play-fight like Monica and Rachel on FRIENDS.<br>"Now, Poppy- That is wrestling. What you will see in a few months time by accident is not wrestling. I repeat, not wrestling!" Harry pointed out onto to get a teddy bear thrown at him from Louis on the ground.  
>"Say I'm the best!" Vanessa said with her hand pressing Louis shoulder into the carpet and her knee on his chest. Zayn jumped into action and put his hands over Poppys small ears.<br>"You're the best!" Louis said, "You're the best somewhere else too just don't hurt me!" He laughed. "I beg of you!" Louis started to chuckle. Niall burst out in laughter and he fell back onto the bed.  
>"What are you doing? Infront of your child! Really?" Liam shook his head with a smile. Vanessa sighed and got up from the floor and went to pick up Poppy before Louis grabbed her ankle.<br>"I didn't get a-" Louis kissed the air and puckered up with his eyes closed. Vanessa laughed and Harry handed Poppy over to her and Niall moved down so his face was inches from Louis.  
>"Kiss me" Niall said. Louis eyes opened and he swatted Nialls face away. He burst out in laughter and rolled around on the floor. Vanessa just looked down at Louis and shook her head.<br>"Do not trick the trickster" Louis pointed up at her. Nessa just nodded and Poppy yawned and stretched.

Vanessa eventually got her leg free and she made it down to the kitchen with Poppy.  
>"Gonna get parsnips!" Vanessa knelt down to the fridge with Poppy in her highchair and put the pureed parsnips onto the tray. "Gonna have carrots too! Shh. Don't tell dad" She said, reaching down for the pureed carrots. Poppy slammed her hands on the tray. Ness pulled the stool out from the island and sat infront of her. "You pick. Orange or white?" Vanessa put the boxes together and Poppy just looked around. "Pops. Orange?" Ness asked. There was no response. "Fine." Vanessa put the parsnips to one side and cracked the lid on the carrots. She spoon fed Poppy and tried her best to keep her daughters attention. "Will I try some?" Vanessa asked, taking some of the carroty sludge from the pot and onto the spoon. "Mmmmh. Yum(!)" Vanessa brought the spoon closer and her tongue just poked out of her lips. Ness' tongue ran along the edge of the spoon and she shook her head. "Nope! Nope. Sorry!" Vanessa put the pot down and guzzled down some fruit juice. Poppy slammed her hands off of the tray again.<br>"That's us away! We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Liam said as the boys headed down the stairs and past the couch. Vanessa turned and they came over, giving her and Poppy cuddles.  
>"Yep. The photo-interview thing is like, twelve o'clock, but we'll see you here for dinner?" Vanessa asked. The boys nodded and made their way to the door, closing it behind them. Vanessa put the lid on the carrots and opened up the parsnips. "Uncle Liam, Uncle Harry, Uncle Zayn and Uncle Nialler having dinner with us tomorrow! You like them don't you? They make you laugh! They dress up for you!" Vanessa smiled at Poppy who, again, was focussing on the distance. Vanessa turned to see Louis shuffling with a spoon and the pureed carrots. "You sly motherf-" She shook her head with a smile and Louis stopped.<br>"She wasn't eating them. You certainly wern't eating them!" Louis argued, "I took the bullet and decided to take it upon myself as the man of the house to discard the leftovers" He smiled. Vanessa just shook her head and turned back to Poppy. She had her hands in the Parsnip pot and she was smearing it over her face. "I'm not cleaning that up" Louis laughed. Vanessa looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
>"You put her to bed then when I clean this up. Deal?" She asked. Louis nodded, "And for the love of God, take the tutu off!" Vanessa laughed. Poppy licked her hands clean and Vanessa went in about her face with wipes. "Bleugh! Covered in it! How does that even happen?" Nessa asked. She tossed the spoon and the tub into the sink and picked up Poppy. "Daddy, can you put her into pyjamas and try and get her to sleep?" Vanessa asked when her and Poppy walked over to Louis who was nomming the carrot sludge.<br>"What am I putting her into?" Louis asked. He set the tub and spoon down on the counter and took Poppy. "Please be the superman onesie! Please be the superman onesie!" He snuggled into Poppys cheek.  
>"Superman onesie" Vanessa caved in, rubbing her forehead and bringing her curls over her shoulder. Louis grinned knowingly at Vanessa.<br>"Thank you!" Louis smiled before going up to Poppys bedroom.  
>Vanessa yawned, several times as she tidied up the kitchen. She wiped down everything. She washed everything. Ness leaned against the sofa and yawned again before covering her face with her hands. She let out a exhausted sigh and flopped onto the couch, listening to the light voice upstairs. Vanessa flexed to kick off her Supras but just couldn't do it. Instead, she lay, motionless, curled up on the couch with her eyes closed, listening to Louis lullaby their daughter to sleep to the acoustic versin of One Thing. Her arm swung slightly against the rug on the floor and she sighed again. They would have to be up early tomorrow for the interview. Sorted and out the door by half eleven. Then, straight after the interview, Louis would have to disappear with the boys for a recording. Tomorrow would be a hectic day. Another sigh was let out and she felt herself start to lightly snore. It was the dryness of her mouth that had woken her up. She was in the same position as when she had went to sleep. Hand tracing the rug, legs brought up to her chest. Vanessa turned her head and opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling. It was dark. So very dark. The singing had stopped and the whole flat was still. The only movement was the city outside. Vanessa propped herself up and looked down at the rug. Louis was cuddled up to the bottom of the couch, happily sleeping away to his hearts content.<br>"Louis? Babe? Come on. Bed" She pushed herself up from the couch and put her feet on both sides of Louis. Louis groaned and rolled onto his other side, clutching items in his hands. Nessa bent over him and picked the items up from his hands. The baby moniter crackled quietly and the smooth box felt proper in her hands. Ness attatched the monitor to her hip and opened up the box, nearly collapsing. She sat on the edge of the couch and watched it glimmer in the light from the busy London nightlife. Louis grunted and groaned, itching his nose. Vanessa closed the box over and opened up Louis' hand. Instead of clutching to the box, Louis took her hand and brought her down to the floor, leaving her to hold it. She managed to wriggle her hands free and slide it under the couch. He sighed heavily and cuddled her close in a sleepy state.  
>"I love you" Louis cradled her close and against his chest.<br>"Love you too" She smiled before dropping into a comatose state.

11 am the next morning  
>Vanessa sat in Poppys room, playing with some of her toys. Poppy crawled around slowly and Vanessa decided to fix the bag they would be taking to the photoshoot. Shoes. Nappies. Dress. Wipes. Bags.<br>"Bottles... Bottles- Louis?" Vanessa swiped up Poppy from the boucy pink carpet and walked out into the hall. "Where's Daddy? Where is he?" Nessa asked in a high, cartoony voice. Poppy just pulled at the ends of Nessas hair and they walked to the bedrooms and bathrooms. "Louis, I really hope you're getting ready" Vanessa said before making her way to the kitchen. She brushed the side of Poppys face as they looked for Louis. After getting the bottles herself from the cupboard, Ness and Poppy went to make their way back upstairs before a sight caught their eye. Louis was flipping over the couch cushions with a lot of strength. "Lou, why are you tearing the living room apart?" Vanessa asked, propping Poppy up just a little bit more on her hip.  
>"Just- It's nothing. Just pretend I'm not here!" Louis smiled with a flustered face. Vanessa just nodded slightly and shook her head.<br>"You're a mad one, you are. Tell him, Pops; You're mad, dad! You're crazy!" She said in a high voice, shaking Poppy slightly. Louis just laughed and went back to what he was doing. "Make sure this is-" Vanessa started before he jumped in.  
>"All cleaned up before we leave; I know. Just... Gah. Bleugh!" He made unconvincing noises as he moved his arms to indicate shooing. "Da-Da-Da! Go, women! Go!" Louis chuckled. Poppy just snapped her head round to look at her mum.<br>"I know, right? So dramatic!" Vanessa shook her head before kissing the top of her daughters head and going back up to the bedroom. Poppy was left to crawl about the room as Nessa finished packing the bag. Poppy was fastened into her car seat and was carried downstairs. "Do you want help to look for masculinity?" She asked with a small smile as she set Poppy onto the counter. Louis looked up and chuckled sarcastically.  
>"I have masculinity. More man than you'll ever be" Louis smiled.<br>"You have a 'His' and 'Hers' blanket with Harry..." Vanessa joined him at the living area. Poppy gurled and hit her small hands off of her legs. "I know, right?" Vanessa laughed with her daughter. Louis just flared his nostrils and continued flipping cushions. "What are we looking for anyway?" She asked.  
>"Small. White. Easily hidden" Louis said.<br>"Finding something white on a white couch. Wow!" She whispered before dropping to the floor and looking under the furniture. "Is it a box?" She asked.  
>"Yeah." Louis replied. He sighed and smoothed down his shirt. Vanessa reached under the couch and pulled out the tiny box.<br>"Well- I think I found it" She said as she wiped her knees down and straightened out her jeans. Louis sharply turned and nodded.  
>"That's the one! Tha-ha-oh" Louis pointed and Vanessa threw it over to him before going to the shoe shrank at the door and pulling out her black heels.<br>"Very manly(!)" Vanessa smiled. She scuffed her feet over to the kitchen stool and she pulled the shoes on. Louis struggled to form sentences. He turned into a sixteen year old boy who was asking a girl out for the first time. Vanessa just watched him fumble with the small box in his hands. Vanessa pushed herself up from the seat and walked over to him, giving him a comforting cuddle. "No pressure" She said with a big smile aking him feel more at ease and relaxed. He started to make random noises. Some gargling. Some were just words rolling off the end of his tongue like 'Armada' and 'Ouvre'. He done it all the way to the car and he copied some of Poppys noises. "Louis, what on Kevins earth are you doing?" Vanessa asked after fastening Poppy into the back of the car. He let a few noises roll of his tongue again.  
>"Will you marry me?" Louis asked calmly and relaxed. Vanessa went to stand up from Poppy in the backseat and she hit her head.<br>"What?" She smiled.  
>He then tensed up, "Wow. Never thought I'd do it in public. In the street to be quite honest here" He laughed, slipping into the car as if he had proposed before. He was so casual about it. Vanessa stood stunned, more stunned than him anyway.<p>

This was her best friend. This was Louis. This was 'The Leader' and 'Superman'.  
>"Va- Ness? Nessa? V? C-Can you get in the car? It's getting awkward..." Louis said as he started the engine. Vanessa just grinned to herself and slipped into the passenger seat. She leaned over and gave Louis a small kiss on the cheek.<br>"Yes" Vanessa whispered before pulling back. Louis grinned for the whole car ride. It was official-Well, to them it was official. They were engaged. When they arrived, Louis got Poppy out of the car and Ness carried the bag. Paparazzi swarmed them as they walked into the building.  
>"Team Effort. I like it!" The woman with the clipboard smiled. "Just drop the bag at the table and we can get started right away" She said, indicating to the small table near the coffee pot. The photographer was just setting up her equipment when she noticed them.<br>"Louis! Nessa! And she must be Poppy?" The photographer pointed to Poppy in her carseat. Louis nodded and put the carseat onto the table gently. "So adorable, how old?" She asked.  
>"Six months" Vanessa smiled, taking the bag from her shoulder and putting it onto a chair. The photographer grinned, smoothing Poppys little leggings out.<br>"Looks so much like her dad. Wow." The photographer was just engulfed in the beauty of Poppy. "Right! Basically, we'll get you interviewed first off; some Twitter questions and then we'll crack on with the photos and you can go home- Or in your case, Louis, just go down the street to the studio!" The photographer chuckled with them. She disappeared back to her set and put the background up. Vanessa just looked up at Louis and he gave her a tight cuddle around the waist. He kissed the side of her head repeatedly before the interviewer brought the three of them over.  
>"Hi there! My name's Mary" The woman said when she sat opposite them. Vanessa looked up at Louis with a bright smile.<br>"She's mine" Louis whispered, putting his arm around the back of Ness' chair. Vanessa tried not to laugh everytime Mary spoke. She just watched Louis expression. It reminded her of the boy from the stairs. The eighteen year old boy she was in love with. About halfway through the interview, Ness' ears pricked up.  
>"Who is the tame one in the relationship?" Mary asked.<br>"Me" Louis smiled. Vanessa gasped and shook her head.  
>"You are not. This is a man who'll dance around the flat in a tutu thinking that nobody is watching him. He's a big kid!" Vanessa patted his chest. Louis peered his eyes.<br>"Want to go there?" He asked with a smile.  
>"I went there" Vanessa replied.<br>"Right then, who's the one that sings along to Spongebob and the Cbeebies Lunch Time song?" Louis asked. Vanessas expression flattened out.  
>"No. We will not go there" Vanessa smiled.<br>"Who's the one that laughs at the word 'Boobs'?" Louis asked. Vanessa chuckled to herself and Louis laughed quietly too.  
>"Bewbs" Vanessa laughed making Louis laugh more. They just sniggered amongst themselves before Vanessa brought out the big gun. "Durex advert" She said calmly. Louis buckled and hysterically started to laugh. Vanessa shuddered whilst trying to hold in laughs.<br>"It's funny because it doesn't happen like that!" Louis stated,"Let's just say; We're as bad as eachother..." He said trying to put on a serious voice, "Boobyvibes" Louis whispered. Vanessa just looked at Poppy in her carseat and shook her head. Mary nodded and noted it all down. "Don't say those words. They're bad words" Louis pointed at Poppy in her carseat but she was too busy trying to eat her shoe.  
>"OK, final question from Twitter; What is your calling picture and tone for eachother?" Mary asked, starting up a camera. Louis looked at Vanessa and Vanessa looked at Louis. Louis gestured for her to go first and she pulled out her phone.<br>"Ok, er, the picture is of Louis with his face pressed against some glass so when he phones, it looks like he's trapped in the phone" Vanessa smiled.

Louis grinned. "What's yours, Louis?" Mary asked with a smile after noting down Nessas. Louis took out his phone and scrolled to find it. He smiled when he did.  
>"It's from Tumblr. It was Christmas day last year when we got home, the day after Poppy was born. " He turned his phone around to show it to the camera. It was Vanessa crosslegged on the couch with Poppy just resting on her belly. She had a ratty three quarter length sleeved shirt on and Louis old Hollister sweat pants. Her hair was in two seperate braids and although her eyes were tired and her face was pale, she smiled brighter than ever.<br>Mary nodded and noted that down too. "My tone for her is- I think- I'm a Believer by The Monkees- Babe, phone me" Louis said with confusion. Vanessa dialled his nuber and he laughed when her ringtone rang out. "Oh wait, no. Lighthouse- You and Me" Louis smiled.  
>"And, Vanessa?" MAry turned in her seat to face her.<br>"Phone me"Ness smiled down at the ground. Louis done so and laughed when it rang. "'A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'. That is your ringtone, babe" Vanessa laughed, not embarassed at all. Louis put his hands to his chest and moved his hands as if he had boobs. Vanessa declined the call and laughed into her hands. "You're so mature(!)" She sighed with a grin.  
>"But it's why you love me" Louis stated. Mary scribbled everything down on her notepad and Vanessa nodded. Louis pointed to his cheek and pouted. Vanessa leaned and kissed his cheek before turning his head to kiss his lips. "Love you" Louis smiled.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

"Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

My two week holiday...

"That Rojan Josh was beast, Nessa!" Zayn sighed as he rubbed his belly on the couch. Vanessa nodded and smiled brightly from the kitchen as she cleared up the plates. "Can you make it again?" He asked. The boys threw couch cushions at him tiredly. They all groaned. They were all full too. Too much of triple helpings each.  
>"If you aren't too stuffed- There's sticky toffee pudding in the oven" Vanessa laughed whilst watching them all spring to life and make their way back over to the kitchen. Niall stayed behind with Poppy and he just groaned again. "Niall? You're not wanting pudding?" She asked with a smile.<br>"I'm full. Unlike these filthy animals" Niall laughed as he burped Poppy on his knee. "How did a girl such as yourself and a fool make such a cute baby?" He asked. Vanessa just shook her head and turned to pull the tray out of the oven.  
>"Well, Niall. When a man loves a woman they have a special cuddle. And when that special cuddle reaches the end, the man becomes very manly and cries special tears" Liam explained from the counter. "I'm sure you've done it many times..." He laughed into his bowl. Everybody just reeled over Liams explanations. "What? He has, I've heard him" Liam laughed when he was dished up his pudding. Louis just leaned on the counter and put his head into his hands to laugh. Vanessa nudged him and he looked up with a cocky smile.<br>"Plans later?" He asked with a laugh. Vanessa gasped before letting out a secret laugh when her back was to the boys. Poppy gurgled and spit up on Niall but he was all over it. He was quick to clean it up whilst holding Poppy.  
>"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew" Niall repeated, mopping up the vomit from his shoulder with a smile. Vanessa went over to him and took Poppy from him. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked. Vanessa gestured to hers and Louis' bedroom. Niall nodded and sighed, jogging up the stairs with a constricted smile. Louis got up from his seat in the kitchen area and thought now was the best time. Vanessa wiped Poppys face with a wipe when Louis got onto one knee.<br>"What are you doing?" Zayn asked, groaned whilst he started to lick the spatula. Nessa asked the same question.  
>"I'm doing it right" Louis said, fishing out the box from his pocket. "Vanessa Rebecca Bamford, I have loved you unconditionally for the past eight years. I love everything about you and everything you do. You've gave me the best years of my life and you've gave me a beautiful daughter. Vanessa, will you marry me?" Louis got down onto his knee and opened the box infront of her and Poppy. "You look after me really well and I like to think I look after you in the same way" He chuckled, "I'd say more but... We have an audience" Louis turned his head slightly to the crowd of people huddled around the kitchen island. They were just watching. Harrys lips were trembling as Louis made his speech. "I'll tell you the rest when we're alone" Louis smiled. He shook the box infront of her and Poppy slightly. Vanessa nodded.<br>"Of course I will, Louis!" Vanessa smiled. Harry broke down into tears. He sniffled like mad and cried so bad. Louis stood up and took the ring out of the box, placing it onto her honours finger.

Everybody congratulated them, gave them hugs and kisses then eventually left them alone.  
>"But, we'll see you tomorrow for the promotion, right?" Harry asked, tightly hugging Louis like he had done for the past ten minutes. Louis nodded and tried his best to wriggle free from Harrys hold. "Good, man. Good." Harry sighed, kissing the side of Louis' head, "I love you,man" He said in a brotherly tone before closing the door to their flat. Louis turned to Vanessa who was dozing on the couch with Poppy.<br>"Babe? Put her to bed" He sighed with a smile. Ness just slowly stood up and held Poppy close to her chest.  
>"Don't move, I want to speak to you" Vanessa pointed at him before she disappeared upstairs with Poppy. Louis made himself comfortable on the couch with a small blanket and a cushion. He flicked through TV channels and tossed the remote onto the floor. Vanessa gently cracked her daughters room door and clipped the baby monitor to her hip. "Nothing's on TV. It's just me and you" Louis chuckled, making space on the large couch for Vanessa.<br>She snuggled up next to him and he gripped her thigh contented.  
>"I think I can do that" She smiled at him with tired eyes. Louis just cuddled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head several times.<br>"You are my special girl, Ness. You, and that headcase in her room" Louis smirked. Vanessa blushed and smiled at him,"It's true" Louis stated.  
>After a short while of cuddling, kissing and complimenting, Vanessa started to remember her school days.<br>"Can you remember Mr Davies? The Geography teacher?"She asked. Louis nodded with a knowing grin. "Can you remember the Geography trip to Newcastle?" Vanessa smiled. Louis peered his eyes and his lips formed an extremely thin line. "The lake? And, quite possibly, when you swore the ducks where following you all the way to the hostel?"She edged. Louis nodded and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, remember now?" Vanessa rested her head onto his chest and her index finger traced the folds of his tshirt.  
>"Right, OK then, what about that time in PE when you just couldn't help but pick me first for the boy-girl football team? Any memories at all coming back to you?" Louis chuckled. Vanessa blushed again.<br>"Because you were, like, the only one that could play football in our class" Vanessa defended, "I knew I couldn't so, as always, I took the best player for the team- You" Vanessa said in a quiet voice. "And, hey! You always picked me first for the dodgeball, hockey, relay, superteams, basketball and Steeple Chase" Vanessa rhymed off with her fingers. Louis bit the inside of his cheek and smirked.  
>"I really massively fancied you back then though. I'll admit that now because we're all grown up and mature" Louis rubbed her back as she snuggled in closer to him. She closed her eyes over and let out a contented sigh. "And that fancy, grew over the birthdays and Christmases and Easters into love. Literally, everytime I saw you, it sparked something inside" Louis quietly spoke, listening to Vanessas breathing and the quietened gurgle of Poppy through the baby monitor. She made herself comfy and their legs were intertwined on the couch. "Everytime you spoke or played with your hair or even looked around the room, I just... I just didn't feel like the stupid class clown.I felt like the smiles were for me and the looks were for me".<br>Vanessa started to drift into sleep but Louis was destined to finish what he had started. "I would do anything to see you. I know it might sound weird but it was true. Whenever mum was like 'Oh, I'm just nipping to Susans to hand this in', I was always like 'Nah, mum. I'll do it.I'll do it'" He chuckled. Louis started up again. Vanessa just moved her head slightly and she brought her hands from her chest out and put them against his shirt, feeling the extreme warmth coming from him. "Whenever you laugh, V, I can't help but join in. It's so contagious. A-And when you act so, so, silly, I just can't help but think, 'This is her. I love this woman'. Ness, to put it simply, I'm madly in l-" There was a short grunt, "Babe?" Louis' loving rant was cut off by a short, quiet snore. "Ness?" He asked, rubbing her cheek witht he back of his index finger. She was sleeping. Deeply. wriggled his way out of his space between the couch and Vanessa and landed on his arse when he got to the floor. Vanessa sharply flinched in her sleep and rolled into the warmth of where his body lay.

Louis got to his feet, wiping his jeans down before picking up Vanessa. Bridal Style. Something he had to practise. Her arm flopped down the side and her head curied into the fold of his arm. The baby monitor crackled and Poppy started to cry. When Louis got to the top of the stairs, he looked into Poppys bedroom. She was sitting up, floods of tears. Louis looked at Vanessa in his arms and Poppy in the bed. HE put Vanessa onto the rug gently and unclipped the monitor from her belt loop. "See! It's alright! I'm here!" Louis went over to the crib and picked up a teddy. Poppy just wailed. "Ohhh! Shush! Shush, shush, shush!" He picked her up and bounced around slightly. "Dad's here. BoobBear's 't you worry- Oh, you poor little thing!" He courted her gently against his chest. Poppy calmed back down and was just looking around the light pink bedroom which was darkened by the blackout curtains. "See? What was all that about, eh? Getting all worked up for nothing" Louis kissed the top of her head and then her soft cheek before placing her back into the crib. Poppy went straight back to sleep and Louis brushed the tufts of her deep brown hair before turning and picking Vanessa up again. She fell into the exact same position. After taking a few steps out into the hallway, Louis' phone chirped from his back pocket. He groaned and hobbled down to their bedroom with Vanessas body in his arms, gently placing her ontop of the duvet. She rolled onto her other side and her arms stretched across his side of the bed. Louis fished his phone out of his back pocket and opened up the text from Liam;  
>'Still reeling, mate ;)<br>Told Danielle- she almost fell into the dishwasher!  
>Congratulations again!<br>what's your summer plans?  
>'cuz, me and danielle were just going to offer taking Poppy off your hands for the two weeks that we're off?<br>only if you and V are up for it tho.  
>we don't mind :) xxx<br>you look like you need a long lie. eh? eh? eh? XD'  
>Louis pressed his tongue into the back of his teeth, pondering on whether he should wake Ness up to tell her. He turned his back and his thumb hovered over the screen, hesitating about texting back. Vanessa drastically moved behind him, quickly intaking breath and sitting up. Louis clutched his heart and turned.<br>"What time is it?" She asked.  
>"Half seven" Louis tried to regulate his heart beat. Vanessas eyes widened.<br>"Oh my God! Have you gave her breakfast yet?" She got up from the bed and Louis pushed her right back down.  
>"It's half seven at night. Go back to bed- Wait! Don't go back to bed" Louis smiled kindly at her. She glared. "OK, firstly- I've not broke anything" He chuckled. Vanessas face relaxed a bit and she leaned over to the unit, pulling out her pyjamas. "It's about my two week holiday-".<br>Vanessa smiled.  
>"If your two week holiday has been shortened, I'm fine with it" Vanessa smiled warmly. Louis shook his head. "Well, what is it then? Tell me" Vanessa said.<br>"Liam and Danielle, right, have really kindly offered to take Poppy for the two week holiday" Louis slowly said before dropping and rolling onto the floor. "I thought it was really kind of them and I'm totally on board!" He quickly said into the carpet.

Vanessa held her pyjamas to her chest and peered her eyes. There was a silence and Louis took his phone out from under his chest and tossed it onto the bed. "Read it!" He said in a Golum like voice.  
>"They're really wanting to take her?" Vanessa asked. Louis nodded from the carpet. "Oh... I've not had a full sleep in about six months" Vanessa sighed with a smile. Louis grinned into the carpet and he screwed his eyes up with excitement. He tried his best not to squeal with the thoughts that went through his mind. "It would be nice- Oh, my God! I sound like such a bad mother! That's shocking!" She started to argue with herself. Louis lifted his face up from the rug. He gave her the 'please, please, please' pleading eyes. "Well- What'll we do for two weeks? I can't remember the life I had before Poppy!" Vanessa laughed quietly. Louis pushed himself up from the rug. Vanessa looked up at him with dark, lustful eyes. She stood up and threw her pyjamas onto the bed, rolling into the side of the pillow. Vanessa crushed her lips to Louis' and his tongue begged for enterance. It ran across her bottom lip and he tugged gently making her whince. "We used to do this" She laughed when Louis moved to kiss her neck and collarbone.<br>"Alot" Louis' hot breath almost scalded when it ran over her chest. Her senses were heightened, her nerves were on end. They had both waited so long to do this but whenever it got this far, Poppy would wake up and cry. They both silently prayed for their baby girl to stay sleeping.


	32. Chapter 32

"Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

I'm showing you off to the world

Seven days into the holiday.  
>It was quiet without Poppy. But on the flipside, they had never had a long lie for as long as they did this morning.<br>Outside in Central London, the sun beat down in vast waves. It was hot with no breeze. From where Vanessa was at the kitchen, she could see couples and families walk about in shorts and T-Shirts and sun hats and glasses. The sky was just bright blue, no clouds in site. Over a few of the buildings, she could see the Thames. It reflected the water and it sparkled. It didn't look merky. It looked really clean and healthy.  
>Vanessa busied herself in the kitchen, about to prepare lunch for herself and Louis. He was busy dressing himself upstairs. It shocked her when he came back down. He slid shoes over to her and picked up her phone from the coffee table.<br>"Louis? What are you doing?" Vanessa turned with a vegetable knife in her hand.  
>"Put the knife back into the drawer and put your shoes on" Louis smiled. Vanessa done as he said and tossed the knife back into the drawer and she watched him raid for her purse and her black bag.<br>"Louis? Are we getting invaded or bombed?" Vanessa asked. Louis looked up from the kitchen island and smiled as he shook his head. "Then, why are you looking for my stuff?" She laughed.  
>"I'm taking you out. We're painting the town red! Or whatever colour you want" He sniggered, putting her phone, purse, perfume and keys into the Pauls Boutique bag.<br>"You paint the town red at night, you loon!" Vanessa smiled. He zipped up her bag and slid it over to her on the counter. Louis shrugged.  
>"Well, I'm taking you shopping then if we're not painting" Louis smiled. He slipped into his Fred Perry's. Vanessa was confused. Louis wanted to go shopping? He knew how fussy she was. Something had changed him. "C'mon" He smiled again, grabbing his aviators from his coat pocket. Vanessa grabbed her bag and hopped to the door as she pulled on her dollies. "So slow sometimes" Louis chuckled. "I like what you done with your hair today" He pointed out to the nicely braided updo. Vanessa was so confused but she nodded and smiled anyway. Louis was usually happy and excited but this was different.<br>"Thanks" Vanessa thanked. "I like your jeans, but, where's your chinos? I never thought you owned more than one pair of jeans" Nessa asked. Louis shrugged. They hit the ground floor and Louis' car was only a few minutes down the street.  
>"Trying something new today. And, my chinos are in the wash" Lou smirked, unlocking the car.<br>"All a million pairs?" She giggled. Louis pressed his lips together and nodded.

They made it to a vast shopping street and they parked up, people and paparazzi slowly starting to notice. Vanessa panicked and changed around her ring. Louis looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked before he took the ring off of her right hand and put it back onto her left honours finger. "I want to show you off to the world. My Vanessa, alright?" He took both her hands and gave her a small kiss before stepping out of the car. Vanessa nodded and swallowed hard, looking at fans starting to flock down the street. Nevertheless, she opened up the passenger door, trying not to hit anybody. She propped her bag on her left elbow and Louis took her right hand before he locked the car. Cameras flashed in their faces and they just walked normally down the street, hand in hand, talking to eachother.  
>"I feel like strutting or Swaggering" Louis laughed making Vanessa smirk.<br>"Well do it then" Vanessa said encouragingly. Louis looked at her, "I'm not doing it with you" She smiled. Louis shook his head.  
>"If I swag then I pick what we do tonight. Deal?" He asked. Vanessa nodded and he let go of her hand and held the button area of his jeans before starting to swag down the street with the paparazzi infront of him. Vanessa covered her mouth as she laughed at him. He stopped and turned to her with a sly snigger. "My pick!" Louis cheered as he took her hand again. "We're going to need cream, a duvet, some pillows-" Vanessa cut him off with a scoff. "What?" He asked.<br>"You're really discussing this in public?" She asked with a small laugh. Louis looked at her.  
>"I was thinking of a movie night with ice cream and chocolate, but, you know" He laughed. Vanessa just hit his shoulder slightly with a smile and they pulled into a boutique.<br>"No you wern't!" She laughed. Louis shrugged and they were greeted by a rather proper Londoner.  
>"Good afternoon, guys! Is there anything you need help with?" She asked. Her makeup was caked all over her face and she had a strong stenchful perfume draped all over her body.<br>"Underwear! We need underwear" Louis smiled. Vanessa looked around at all the clothes and fancy lingerie."Well, I don't. She does." Louis pointed to Vanessa who came back to the world everybody else was in.  
>"Pardon?"<br>"Come on, Love. We'll just get you sized up" The woman took Vanessa away to a changing room and after a few minutes she poked her head out from the curtain. She just shook her head at Louis who was standing with a smile on his went to speak and she just turned her head to the side.  
>"Want a Starbucks?" Louis asked before the woman came back with several pairs of bras. Vanessa nodded. Louis walked out of the shop and broke into laughter in the middle of the street. Vanessa could see it through the window before she had to disappear back into the changing room.<p>

After a few hours of shopping and getting dinner, Louis and Vanessa were back home on the couch. Louis was in his pyjamas, more commonly known as boxers and a t-shirt. "Right, we have; Cheerios, Cornflakes, Frosties and CocoPops. Your pick" Vanessa said from the cupboard in the kitchen.  
>"Cheerios!" Louis grinned, setting up the DVD player. Vanessa grabbed the box and then knelt down to the cupboard below and brought out a bowl. She later then joined him with the cereal. "Woman in Black?" He smirked. Vanessa gawped and looked at him.<br>"I just remembered, I have to go for a shower" Vanessa laughed. Louis looked at her make herway to the stairs.  
>"Don't make me watch it by myself!" He laughed when she got to the top of the stairs. He let out a breath and his heart raced against his chest.<br>"I wont be long!" she said to him from the top of the stairs. Ness grabbed a towel and made her way to the ensuite in their bedroom. She put all her clothes into a pile on the bed and wrapped herself up in a towel. She stood infront of the bathroom mirror and undone her hair as the water ran from cold to hot. She stepped in and threw the towel over the top. She made her hair into a gorgeous smelling lather and she could hear Louis' feared winces from the living room. It made her laugh as she sang in the steamy bathroom.

A little while later, Louis had his feet up on the coffee table and the cereal bowl was up at his face, trying to hide from the screen. there was a short scream and he shook his head, putting the bowl onto the table and going over to the TV to change the disc. "Nope! No, no, no, no, no" He repeatedly mumbled to himself. Louis searched for the DVD box and frantically tried not to look at the screen when he done so. His hands fumbled when he found the box and took the disk out. Louis knelt onto the ground and slid it under the couch. "You can't hurt anybody, now. You can't hurt me!" Louis pointed at it before he stood up. Vanessa bounced down the stairs and made her way to the freezer, pulling out ice cream.  
>"What happened to Daniel Radcliffe?" She asked whilst kicking a crate of Budweiser to the side of the couch.<br>"Nice of you to join me again!" Louis sighed with a smile, "Daniel Radcliffe is a no-go. Too scary. But how about Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint and Hermione?" Louis waved Deathly Hallows part one around in his hand. She nodded.  
>"Her real name isn't Hermione. It's Emma Watson" Vanessa told him.<br>"Don't!" Louis held a slim finger up and Vanessa jumped, "Spoil the magic for me" Louis laughed, "She will always be Hermione!" Louis put the disk in and took a seat net to her on the couch, picking up his bowl again.  
>"Is this the one where Dobby dies?" He asked. Vanessa nodded and Louis pressed his lips into a fine line. "Why don't we put on Shrek?" He laughed. Vanessa shook her head and patted his shoulder before reaching down for a bottle. They watched in awe, like two nerds if they ever went to Comic-Con. Louis' mouth was practically ajar the whole time, the spoon barely moving from the front of his face. He let out a few sniffs when Ron made his speech to Hermione about the ball of light going into his chest. Vanessa let out a few breathy sighs when she knew the final scene was approaching. Louis started to sniff and clear his throat. "He's a free elf!" Louis whispered into the bowl, breaking down into tears. "You're free, Dobby! Look over The Chosen One. I love you, Dobby!" He wailed quietly and Vanessa just laughed quietly at him. She rubbed his back and sighed.<br>"Let it all out. It's alright" She smiled, "Can't believe you done this at the premiere" Vanessa put her head into her free hand. "And with Hermione sitting infront of you!" She giggled, then it turned into a Niall laugh. Louis just looked at her and he put his bowl down before attacking her from the side. Vanessas phone fell out of her shorts pocket and Twitter lit up. Danielle had DM'd her. "Louis, stop it!" She squealed. Louis attacked her neck with kisses and they just couldn't help but laugh. "Louis! I need to see what Danielle wants!" She laughed, reaching to pick up her phone from the floor. "AAAAAAW! Doesn't he suit the fathering type?" Vanessa sat up and showed Louis the picture of Poppy on Liams chest, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Louis smiled and took the phone into his hands. Vanessa got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, pulling her purse out of her bag.  
>"Babe, where you going?" Louis asked. He turned and saw her slipping on his Toms and grabbing his joggies from the pile of ironing.<br>"Subway for Part 2. Do you want?" Vanessa smiled. Louis got up and nodded before he tossed her phone over to her.  
>"Footlong. Chicken" Louis walked over and picked her up in a tight cuddle. She squealed and laughed before she was put back onto her feet and Louis put his lips to hers. "My. Special. Girl" Louis said inbetween kisses. Vanessa smiled and really felt special when he held her close.<br>"Two footlong chickens and colas" Vanessa notted before he let go of her. Louis nodded and kissed her again, more passionatley and lovingly.

After closing the door to the building, Vanessa walked down the street, practically dressed like Louis. His Toms, his Hollister trackies and his large white cardigan. The door to the shop chimed when she walked in. She was the only one in the shop except for the workers. "Two chicken footlongs and two colas"Vanessa smiled across the counter. Louis texted her the whole time. Just small cute things like 'miss you already' and 'i'm cold without you'. They made her smile grow everytime. When Vanessa paid the man, she took the bag with the food and bottles and made her way back out onto the street. She closed down the messages before crossing the road and she saw baby Poppy as her background. Her and Louis on the couch. Both fast asleep. Her thoughts were interupted by a speeding engine. She stopped and looked to her left. Caught in the headlights. The speeding car hit her side on and she seemed to flip mid air. The car continued to speed on before skidding, screeching and hitting a nearby lamppost. Vanessa lay strewn in the centre of the road. The Subway bag had rolled a few metres away and her phone was cracked in her hand, the picture of Louis and Poppy still bright on her screen. Her voice was strangled and she tried to roll onto her back. It was too painful for her to even breathe. Everywhere in her body ached. Her feet were cold. The impact of the car had knocked her(Louis') shoes off and halfway across the street. Her phone chimed. Louis had text. 'Babe? Where are you? Is the que massive?'.  
>She really wanted to text back. Although she couldn't, she tried to move. Her legs were motionless and she slowly lost feeling everywhere. Vanessa slowly lifted her head then it dropped onto the road.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

"Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><span><strong>(AN FUCKING LOVE ELEANOR AND LOUIS! DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!  
>(honestly so so sorry that this chapter is a bit 'gappy'. I've been running low on ideas)<br>(follow me on twitter; fabulouis army :) exactly like that. Just type that in and start following )  
><strong>_

Doing a Pulp Fiction

Meanwhile, Louis sat up in the flat, nervously tapping his phone against the coffee table. She hadn't replied in fifteen minutes. He was scared. She would almost instantly text back. Louis grabbed a pair of joggies from the ironing and went to look for her. Louis grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him. Louis phoned her a few times but there was no answer. He walked down the backstreets towards the Subway shop and prayed silently. He brought his phone out again and rang Vanessa again. Louis stopped when he heard the tune. It was coming from the left of him. Louis looked down the alley which led out to a path and a road. He walked, scared, down the black alley, completley bypassing Subway. Louis hung up when he saw it. The car down the street, steaming and smoking from the lamppost. The car was wrapped around it and he then focussed on the road. Her body, still in the middle of the road. "V?" His voice whispered when he walked closer. There was no reply. "Oh, please, God, no" Louis prayed. Louis was growing more worried and scared by the minute. "V?" Louis covered his mouth when he walked closed. There was a low, short groan and Louis fell to his knees. He tried his best to roll her onto her back. "Ness! Fuck!" He said through heavy tears. Vanessa thankfully was still alive but wasn't cooperating with him. "Vanessa! Don't!" Louis wept. He reached over and brought her arm close to her chest. She whined with every movement he tried to make her comfortable. He quickly dialed for an ambulance and stayed with her the whole time. He was a wreck. Louis was on his knees and her head was resting on his thighs. "It's alright. Shhhh, it's for the best" Louis adjusted her body slowly and she let out whines. The tears were falling fast and were hitting off of the road and the top of her head at her hairline. Vanessa just looked up the whole time and she had never seen Louis this emotional. When the sirens were starting to be heard, people looked out of their window at the scene. Louis gently rocked and brushed her hair out of her face. "No!" He wept and whispered repeatedly. Vanessas eyes slowly closed over. "Keep them open, baby! Please, keep them open for me! Let me see those gorgeous grey eyes that I fell in love with" He rubbed the side of her face and looked up at the sky, biting his lip to stop the tears. Louis cried even harder when the ambulance showed up.  
>"Hiya, Love. What's her name? How old is she? Any immediate family members? Who is she to you?" The woman paramedic asked Louis.<br>"Vanessa" Louis sniffed through the tears, "S-She's 20. H-Her mum's up in Yorkshire right now" Louis wiped his eyes and tried to man up when he saw the man paramedic open up the back of the ambulance. "She's my fiancee" Louis coughed and watched the paramedics go to work.  
>"Hiya, Vanessa! My name is Mary" The paramedic smiled, starting to check over her bloodpressure and heartrate. Vanessas mouth corners turned up slightly and Louis laughed.<br>"You answer to her" He tried to laugh through it.

"Vanessa, love? Can you keep your eyes open, da'lin'? Let me see your eyes, honey" Mary said, taking out a small torch to shine in her eyes.  
>"What 'appened, mate?" The man paramedic asked a frantic Louis. He was still heavily crying when he answered.<br>"She went to S-Subway and she just wouldn't answer her phone"Louis started to shiver with the cold, "Is she going to be OK? Will she live?" Louis asked. He jumped when the police turned up and started to interview the Subway owner and the car driver.  
>"Touch an' go, mate. We're taking her into ICU" The male paramedic told him before attending to Vanessa. Another ambulance showed up to aid the car which was wrapped around the lamppost. So Louis was there, stuck in the middle of the a quiet London street, scared out of his wits, crying and trying not to think of the worst. So much was going on around him and a crowd was starting to attract. Louis was told he couldn't go in the ambulance with her and that made him even more heartbroken. "Go home, mate. We'll phone you as soon as you can visit" Mary patted Louis shoulder and he looked at Vanessa propped up on the stretcher. He took her hanours hand and gently kissed it.<br>"I love you, babe! I'll see you soon, yeah?" He broke down before the ambulance doors were slammed. The male paramedic picked up the Toms from the pavement and handed them to Louis. When the ambulance drove away, Louis walked through the crowds of screaming girls and paparazzi to his car back at the apartments.  
>Louis made his way across the city to Liams. Although it was almost two in the morning, he rattled on their door. He had just got the thought of her dying out of his head. That was until Danielle answered the door with Poppy. The thought of living without her rushed back to his mind and he broke down at their door.<br>"Louis?" Liam grogged from the living room. Danielle didn't even have to hear anything. She invited him in and handed Poppy over to him. "Withdrawal symptoms, mate?" Liam laughed, tiredly. Louis shook his head and held Poppy close.  
>"She was hit by a car. She wasn't talking or moving! Drunk don't think it was homicide" Louis wept. Liam and Danielle just looked at eachother. Danielle nearly burst into tears.<br>"I'll make coffee" She said halfheartedly. Louis nodded and handed Poppy to Liam.  
>"I need to phone Susan" Louis sobbed. Liam gestured to the spare room. Liam carried Poppy to the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Danielle. She was fully crying into the sink.<br>"Oh my, God" Liam sighed. They could hear Louis crying down the phone to Vanessas mum. "You'd never think it, would you?" He breathed, holding back the tears. Poppy started to get restless and Danielle took her. Louis came back into the kitchen and Liam greeted him with a hug. Louis fully cried into Liam. "You let Harry and Niall and Zayn know?" Liam asked. Lou nodded.

"What happened, babe?" Danielle rubbed Louis arm when he sat at the livingroom coffee table.  
>"She went to Subway and she was away for nearly an hour. I was texting her and phoning her then I went to look and found her on the road." Louis sighed into his coffee cup, "They said they'd phone when she gets to the hospital"Louis shook his head and stifled back his tears. The door to the flat was knocked and the boys walked in in their pyjamas. Louis was given hugs and even the boys started to cry. Louis phone rang loudly through the flat and Poppy flinched in Zayns arms. Louis looked longingly at his phone on the table and Harry rubbed his shoulder when he answered.<br>"Hello?" Louis' voice shuddered.  
>"Mr Tomlinson? Is this Mr Tomlinson?" A polite woman said from down the phone. Louis nodded.<br>"Yeah? Is this about Vanessa?" Louis begged, beginning to bite his nails.  
>"Sir, I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. She was pronounced Dead on Arrival. Sir, I am so sorry". Louis hung his head and Liam and Niall broke into silent tears. Danielle put her head into her hands and Harry let out a sigh.<br>"Thank you"Louis sighed with the tears dropping onto his knees.  
>"You are welcome to come and say your goodbyes if you wish". Louis nodded before hanging up and dropping his phone onto the rug. He felt like he had been punched through the chest. He just broke down infront of everybody and cried his heart out. Nobody knew what to do around him. But Zayn stood up and handed Poppy back to Louis. He cried even worse when he held her close.<br>"My beautiful baby girl! My gorgeous baby Girl!"Louis sobbed quietly. The boys and Danielle tried their best to comfort him but it wasn't working. After a few minutes of wailing and lament, Louis picked up his phone and dialled Susans number. Poppy was just starting to go back to sleep. "Yeah, I'll wait for you to come down and we can see her together...Yeah, they'll keep her there until we're ready... Alright. Great... Bye" He whispered before hanging up. "They'll be down in a few hours. I don't think I can do it, lads. She was everything. My best friend." Louis sighed, closing his eyes only to picutre her laugh from earlier on in the night when he attacked her with cuddles and kisses. "I loved her so much. I can't organise the funeral. I can't" Louis started to well up again and Poppy raised her hand to his face. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry" Louis opened his eyes to just see the spitting image of Vanessa in his daughters face.  
>"Well, her mum and James. Go along with them to the parlour and help at least" Niall whimpered from the armchair next to Liam, "Pick out the flowers or the coffin" He wept. Zayn was brushing back his tears, holding it all together for the group. Louis nodded and stood up with Poppy in his arms.<br>"Can she stay here tonight? I just don't want to take her to the hospital and see Ness just lying there" Louis said, gently waving Poppys hand. Danielle nodded and walked Louis through to hers and Liams bedroom where a crib rested in the corner. "Thank you" Louis muttered before he placed Poppy down. She yawned and he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "She'd be so proud of you, Pops. You're so lucky to look like her. I swear, I will protect you within an inch of my life. Nothing bad will happen to you, Poppy. I swear" Louis wept. "I love you so much" He whispered before leaving her and Danielle alone in the room. He picked up his carkeys from the coffee table and pointed to the door, "Anybody else want to come and say 'Goodbye'?" He asked. The boys shook their heads.  
>"You do it first, then with Susan, then we'll come and see her maybe tomorrow" Liam said. Louis nodded and waved goodbye to them. <p>

He was almost out of tears until he got to the hospital. Louis was escorted by a nurse to the room where Vanessa lay silently. Her wounds were cleaned and her clothes were folded at the end of the bed. She looked peaceful but was too pale for Louis' liking. "Baby!" He whispered as he took the seat next to the bed. "I really hope this is a big prank and you're just messing around. But, I know it isn't" Louis muttered. He went to take her hand but flinched when he felt how cold her body was. "If you didn't go get that food, we'd probably be spooning and fast asleep" He kissed her hand and rested his head onto the side of the mattress. "I already miss you" He started to weep. "I never got to tell you how much I love you. And I do" He admitted, "So much, Vanessa" Louis looked up at her. The cuts on her faces now looked miniscule to him and he bubbled at the sight of her. "You didn't deserve this, baby. You didn't. You left behind a beautiful daughter" Louis sighed. He brushed some hairs out of her face and she just lay there. "I know you can't hear me, baby. I just want to snuggle with you again. I want to make you breakfast in bed and treat you and mess around and be immature with you again"Louis wanted to have a final kiss with her but knew he couldn't. "I have Poppy though. She looks too much like you, babe. Can't look at her without crying now" He tried to chuckle. "We were going to go everywhere. New York. Paris. Maybe even a few fucking cruises. Whatever you wanted" Louis smiled weakly, "But, I'll just need to do that with Pops" Louis said quietly. "I'll probably never be the same. I'll never find a woman like you again, Vanessa" Louis stood up from his seat and gave her a small peck on the forehead. "I love you. With my whole heart. Never forget it" Louis took his seat again and continued to hold her hand and stroke her dark brown hair until he fell asleep. He was drained of tears and couldn't cry anymore.  
>A hand reached onto Louis' shoulder and he jolted, waking up with a grunt. James had his hand on Louis' shoulder and Susan was standing with her hand at her mouth. She wasn't crying. The reality just wouldn't sink in to her mind. Louis let go of Vanessas hand and James gave him a tight cuddle. "How long have you been in London?" Louis asked with a deep tone of voice.<br>"Just about an hour. Parked the car, dropped our stuff off and came right here" Susan said in a monotone. "Didn't even tidy up" She sighed. Susan took the seat Louis was in and held her daughters hand.  
>"W-We were meant to tell you yesterday... B-but, we were engaged. We had just made it official yesterday afternoon to the public and we were going to phone you when we got home" Louis admitted with hesitation. Susan smiled.<br>"Oh, Louis!" Susan pulled him into a hug and started to weep, "She was always very happy around you, Louis! You would of made her so happy" She said, kissing the side of his head. Louis nodded and just looked at Vanessas body lying still.  
>"She made me happy. She gave me a daughter to look after. And I swore to her last night that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe" Louis said to them both.<p> 


End file.
